


Kamasutra

by KatsudonKo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: +18, BDSM, Bukkake, Daddykink, Dominación, Gloryhole, Juguetes sexuales, M/M, Multi, Multiship, Porn, Roleplay, VictUuri, Yuuvic, bancarrota, fontanero, hombredelapizza, industriadelporno, trio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 57,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsudonKo/pseuds/KatsudonKo
Summary: Yuuri está en quiebra, después de trabajar y esforzarse mucho tiempo por lograr tener un negocio propio, su socio lo ha estafado y lo ha dejado lleno de deudas. Ahora se encuentra arrendando una pieza en una pensión, el dinero no le alcanza para subsistir y necesita encontrar un trabajo que lo salve de la montonera de deudas que tiene. Por suerte, su buen amigo Chris le ofrece un trabajo en su rubro, uno que abrirá sus horizontes de una forma en que jamás hubiese imaginado. ADVERTENCIA: El fic en su mayoría es Vicyuu, pero tendrá escenas Yuuvic, tríos y un posible bukkake.





	1. Quebrado

Yuuri estaba jodido. Increíblemente jodido.

Las cuentas comenzaban a acumularse sobre la mesita de su habitación, ya ni siquiera le alcanzaba para arrendar un departamento y ahora vivía en una pensión atestada de estudiantes con los que apenas conversaba.

Estaba frustrado, sentía que había retrocedido un paso, y es que nunca pensó que el negocio por el que tanto había trabajado terminaría yéndose a la quiebra; después de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto, el dinero que había juntado y el sacrificio que significó dejar su país para llegar a las impersonales tierras americanas; todo había terminado en nada, porque en el momento en que había buscado un socio este lo había estafado y ahora apenas tenía para subsistir.

Tantas cuentas por pagar... sentía que debía a todos, el banco, casas comerciales, su familia... todo porque había soñado poner su propio hostal en Detroit, un lugar pequeño donde podían arrendar familias y turistas, ambientado de forma tradicional japonesa.

Un sueño a la basura y ahora estaba a un paso de caer en una demanda por deudas, porque ni siquiera podían embargarlo si ya había vendido todo para intentar pagar algunas de las miles de deudas pendientes que había dejado su socio al estafarlo.

¡Pero que se joda! Encontraría la forma de salir de eso y no se dejaría vencer.

Soltó un suspiro, sentándose sobre la cama y provocando ese ruido de resortes exagerados, era terriblemente incómoda y dura, pero peor sería dormir en la calle, aunque a juzgar por las deudas que sostenía en la mano, pronto esa podría ser su realidad.

¿Qué podía hacer?

— Necesito dinero, mucho dinero y lo más pronto posible — murmuró para sí mismo, frustrado al ver que no encontraba ninguna solución rápida —, si tan solo hubiera alguna manera...

Se dejó caer en la cama, soltando un quejido de dolor al pegarse un cabezazo con la muralla al no medir su fuerza.

Genial, estaba quebrado, adolorido, incómodo y de paso, muerto de hambre.

La vida no le sonríe a los emprendedores sin suerte.

[...]

—Te estoy diciendo, el trabajo es excelente y no necesitas hacerlo con alguien que no quieras, te pagarán bien y de forma inmediata, puedes parar una vez tengas el dinero que necesitas—Chris intentaba convencerlo a pesar de que no había dejado de negar con la cabeza— ¿Qué me dices?

—Chris... ¿de verdad me estás diciendo que debería ser actor porno? ¿es una broma verdad?

Chris era un amigo muy querido. Cuando recién había llegado a Detroit había trabajado en un café mientras estudiaba administración en la universidad. Su familia tenía un onsen y a pesar de que esa clase de negocios se estaba acabando en Hasetsu, la suya había logrado subsistir, por lo que la situación económica no era mala, solo que no excelente.

Por lo tanto no podía dejar su trabajo. Se esforzó por años para sacar su carrera sin retrasarse mientras era garzón en un café, donde precisamente había conocido a Chris.

Todo había empezado por los coqueteos del suizo, pero finalmente quedaron como amigos, no tenían la clase de química romántica pero eso no les impidió comenzar una amistad, a pesar de que tenían entornos muy distintos.

En ese entonces Chris ya era actor porno y uno bastante famoso por lo que sabía. Siempre bromeaba con él diciéndole que podría ingresarlo al trabajo y que tendría potencial.

"Sobre todo con esas caderas de infarto que tienes" Solía decirle.

Pero ahora que estaba en quiebra, podía ver que su ofrecimiento era en serio y no podía estar más impactado.

No. No podía caer tan bajo... ¿Cómo podría ser él actor porno?

—Por supuesto que no es una broma, sabes que conozco bien el rubro— estaban en el departamento de Chris, bebiendo un poco de whisky en las rocas. Había ido para contarle sus últimas penurias y este no había hecho mas que escucharlo con seriedad, hasta que de pronto soltó la oferta — , déjame ayudarte, puedo hablar con uno de los directores y te pueden asignar a mí si quieres, o a cualquier otro con el que te sientas cómodo. No te obligarán a hacer nada que no quieras y siempre te dirán antes lo que debes hacer, en caso de que te niegues.

—Chris, esto es demasiado—se cubrió la cara con las manos, sintiendo las mejillas calientes contra estas— ¿Cómo voy a ser actor porno? Siento que sería admitir que fracasé.

—Oye, ser actor porno no es nada malo—replicó Chris, lo miró alarmado al pensar que lo había ofendido pero este le sonreía tranquilo—, la paga es buena, creo que se nota ¿no?

Alzó las manos, como mostrando el departamento lujoso en el que vivía y Yuuri solo suspiró, porque tenía un punto a favor.

—Ok, escucharé lo que tengas que decirme. —aceptó al fin.

Solo con ver esa sonrisa triunfante de Chris supo que estaba frito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todo el mundo! 
> 
> ¿Qué por qué rayos estoy subiendo un fic nuevo cuando no he terminado los otros? ni idea, pero esta idea no se iba de mi cabeza y francamente tenía que salir XD 
> 
> Ahora bien, este fic será de caps cortos y espero poder actualizarlo más rápido, no tendrá beteo porque la historia en sí es mi forma de practicar la escritura rápida además necesito un fic donde practicar el escribir lemon que no sea BDSM y he aquí mi solución <3 así que sí, es un fic de actores porno, no esperen una mayor trama de esto, solo puedo decir que es Victuuri <3 (y no, no puedo garantizar que no haya alguna escena Yuuvic porque ni yo misma lo sé, por ahora será Vicyuu pero quien sabe).
> 
> ¡Ya están advertidas/os! Si hay alguna escena Yuuvic o con terceros involucrados, por supuesto que pondré una advertencia antes n.n Eso es todo por ahora! 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, votar y/o comentar~


	2. Todo por sobrevivir

No podía creer que lo hubiese hecho, estaba tan nervioso ante la idea de presentarse a ese lugar sin tener idea de nada, lo único que lo consolaba era el hecho de que Chris lo esperaba adentro.

Lo escuchó por horas. Hizo falta una buena cantidad de alcohol para que se relajara al fin y comenzara a hacer preguntas, todas estas relacionadas al trabajo.

Según Chris, no era tan malo como todo el mundo pensaba. La industria del porno había vivido un periodo horrible donde atrocidades ocurrían en las salas de filmación y las actrices y actores (sobre todo las primeras) tenían que aguantar miles de situaciones traumáticas.

La productora en la que trabajaría (eso, si es que terminaba por convencerse adentro) era muy segura y prestigiosa. Las condiciones laborales eran mucho mejores, todos los actores tenían los papeles limpios y los roles se conversaban antes de entrar a la sala de filmaciones.

Aun así, no dejaba de ser porno. 100% de puro porno y Yuuri estaba nervioso, porque sabía que en eso no había forma de salvarse, Chris le había dicho que sí eran exigentes en cuanto a la cantidad de escenas que debían filmar, si no daba la talla bien podría buscarse otro trabajo, por lo que debía ir con la mente abierta.

Porque estaba seguro de que el trasero se lo abrirían allí dentro.

—Bien, esta es mi oportunidad de tomar mi destino con mis propias manos, no me rendiré— intentó animarse antes de entrar por fin a la productora.

Se veía como un edificio normal por fuera, pero una vez entró comprendió que la industria del porno definitivamente generaba mucho dinero.

En la recepción le dijeron donde debía ir y pudo ver que mucha gente trabajaba allí, pasó fuera de set de filmación y oficinas sintiéndose nervioso ante esa entrevista/casting que le harían.

Tenía que calmarse, había estudiado todas las opciones posibles pero tenía tantas deudas que ni con un trabajo regular era capaz de pagarlas, estaba quebrado y desesperado, por lo que ese trabajo le venía perfecto.

Solo sería sexo. Ya había tenido sexo antes y no sería tan terrible... aunque lo filmarían y su cara saldría en cientos de sitios porno...

Sacudió la cabeza. No. Tenía que ser fuerte, Chris sería su compañero y juntaría el dinero necesario para pagar lo que debía y luego podría buscar otro trabajo, libre de deudas y comenzando de cero.

Llegó al piso donde lo habían citado y cuando estaba por darse perdido vio a Chris a lo lejos, acercándose a él al reconocerlo.

—¡Yuuri! Justo a tiempo, ya están esperándote para tu casting.

—¿Casting? —preguntó, con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro. Oh no. Un casting.... Un casting para porno implicaba tener sexo con el productor, ¿verdad? Había escuchado que era algo así, diablos, existía la opción de "casting" en casi todas las categorías de las páginas pornográficas, nunca supo si era un montaje o casting reales de actores porno pero ahora sentía un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda.

—Sí, el productor tiene que entrevistarte, saber cuales son tus límites o que cosas nunca has hecho, estará tu posible compañero allí también para que lo conozcas.

Empezaron a caminar en dirección a una puerta, sentía que cada paso era un camino a la hoguera. Por kami sama, debía recordarse de que todo lo que hacía era para sobrevivir, solo sería un tiempo, nada más.

—Pensé que tú serías mi compañero—mencionó, tocándose las manos de puro nervio.

—En teoría aun puedo serlo, pero justo hoy uno de mis compañeros pidió cambio y bueno... es algo así como una leyenda en este lugar, así que se lo concedieron de inmediato—respondió Chris, parándose frente a la puerta y mirándolo con una sonrisa tranquila—. No te preocupes, Víctor es mi amigo y de hecho es un buen tipo, creo que te sentirás cómodo con él.

—Eso espero—murmuró—¿Entrarás conmigo?

—No puedo, las entrevistas son confidenciales, pero puedo esperarte aquí afuera —respondió Chris, dándole una palmadita en la espalda de ánimo—. Tu tranquilo, solo sé sincero y tan adorable como siempre y las cosas saldrán bien.

—Gracias Chris.

Golpeó la puerta con suavidad y cuando escuchó una voz amortiguada diciendo "pase", entró con pasos titubeantes.

Era una oficina normal. Realmente no había un set de filmación allí como había pensado, solo un escritorio, unas sillas, muebles llenos de papeles y un sillón, nada del otro mundo.

Sintió alivio recorrer su pecho al saber que no debía acostarse con nadie aun, necesitaba mentalizarse para ello y al notar que el productor era una mujer se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.

—Hola—saludó un poco mas tranquilo a la atractiva pelirroja que lo miraba.

—Hola, tu debes ser Yuuri Katsuki, Chris me ha hablado mucho de ti, lindo—La mujer se levantó, alargando una mano hacia él y dándole un firme apretón—. Mi nombre es Mila Babicheva, yo haré tu entrevista hoy, solo tenemos que esperar a tu compañero, pero podemos empezar con las preguntas básicas.

—Está bien —aceptó sonriente, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio. Bien, eso parecía una entrevista de trabajo normal.

—Empecemos por lo básico, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuviste sexo?

Ok no. Para nada era como una entrevista de trabajo normal.

—Emm... creo que hace un año—tartamudeó nervioso, sintiendo como el color subía a sus mejillas.

—Oh... eso si fue una respuesta adorable—sonrió Mila—¿Sueles sonrojarte a menudo?

—Un poco...

—No te pongas nervioso, solo son preguntas de rutina—en ese momento se abrió la puerta y tuvo que maldecir en su mente el que tuviese que seguir respondiendo con mas personas en la habitación —. Y por fin llega tu compañero. Yuuri, te presento a Víctor Nikiforov.

Alzó la vista casi a regañadientes, no le importaba quien se encontraría porque de todas formas pediría por Chris, cuando de pronto se quedó sin aliento.

OMG: Alerta, un dios griego había entrado a la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola gente! Otro mini cap por aquí~ El siguiente será la entrevista y un poco de como se llevan Víctor y Yuuri. 
> 
> Sé que en sí, la industria del porno es bien turbia y mucho mas sufrida, pero quería darle un aire mas feliz y pacífico a este fic, así que espero me permitan esas adaptaciones. 
> 
> Que tengan un bello día y portense mal ;) 7u7r Gracias por leer!


	3. Entrevista

—Hola, mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov, mucho gusto— alzó la mano hacia él y una vez se la estrechó se sorprendió de que su voz saliese normal al responderla.

—Ho-hola.

¿De verdad tenía tan buena suerte para que quien le tocara como compañero fuera tan increíblemente atractivo? Porque si Chris era un 10, ¡Víctor definitivamente era un 10.000! Y no solo porque tuviese un físico de infarto, sino porque sus ojos de inmediato lograron prendarlo, esa sonrisa perfecta y el elegante corte de pelo que se gastaba... bien podría ser modelo en vez de actor porno.

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos podemos seguir con la entrevista—Mila hizo un gesto para que Víctor se sentase en el sillón de atrás. Mejor, así no tendría que ver su rostro mientras seguía con las embarazosas preguntas—. Cuéntame, ¿tienes mucha experiencia sexual?

—Emm... supongo que lo normal.

—¿Estás libre de cualquier enfermedad de trasmisión sexual?

—Si, me hice los exámenes antes de venir, aquí los tengo. —buscó en su bolso la carpeta y se la entregó, esperando paciente a que revisara los documentos.

—Excelente, por lo que veo estás limpio—Mila le sonrió, guardando la carpeta en un organizador y sacando otra—. Aquí están los exámenes de quien será tu compañero, revísalos para que veas que también está limpio.

Alargó la mano para recibirlo, sintiendo la mirada del otro pesada sobre su nuca. Dios, todo eso era tan incómodo... sin embargo lo mas responsable era revisar sus papeles y con ello descubrió ciertos datos de su compañero.

Víctor Nikiforov, 27 años. Cumple años el 25 de diciembre y su tipo de sangre es O+.

—¿Tienes algún problema con realizar escenas de sexo con más de una persona? Los tríos y gang bang venden bien.

—Emm... —sintió como la sangre corría a sus mejillas de inmediato, le costó un mundo contestar sin tartamudear en exceso —La verdad preferiría estar con uno solo...

—¿Seguro no quieres de a tres? La paga mejora —Mila le guiñó un ojo, intentando convencerlo.

—Vamos Mila, no lo espantes. Se nota que es un novato—interrumpió Víctor, levantándose de su asiento tras él y acercándose a su rango visual. Ni siquiera quería ver a su compañero, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que tendrían que hacer después—. Es muy pronto para tríos, que sea mi compañero por un tiempo y cuando tenga mas confianza podrías volver a preguntarle.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio y miró al ruso de soslayo con gesto agradecido. Al parecer no era tan malo e incluso cuando le guiñó el ojo, se permitió sonreír unos milímetros en respuesta.

—Está bien, puede que me haya emocionado un poco con ese aspecto tan adorable que tienes. Me enfocaré en vender la imagen de ustedes dos primero—prosiguió Mila —. Me gusta la diferencia de tamaño que tienen y siento que podrían tener química, solo necesito saber a qué cosas estarías dispuesto, Yuuri.

—Yo... realmente necesito este trabajo, estoy dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas con tal de seguir—respondió, el rojo en su cara no parecía querer irse y estaba siendo cada vez mas consciente de ello, lo cual solo empeoraba la situación.

—Asumo que no tienes problemas con los juegos de roles entonces.

—No, seguiré los roles que me asignen—respondió de inmediato. Eso era obvio, después de todo la industria del porno se basaba en ello.

—Excelente. Con respecto a juguetes sexuales...

—Puedo usarlos—respondió evadiendo su mirada. Dios, tenía la boca tan seca.

—¿Juegos de dominación? —prosiguió Mila.

—Nunca lo he intentado, pero supongo que si empezamos de a poco...—respondió titubeante—. Mientras no sea muy brusco al principio, no veo por qué no.

—¿Y en cuanto a tu rol en la cama? ¿Activo, pasivo o versátil?

—Pasivo—respondió Víctor de la nada. Los dos se giraron a mirarlo, el cual tenía sus ojos fijos en Yuuri. Hubo algo en su mirada que lo hizo sentir cohibido, sentía que estaba frente a un depredador a pesar de la sonrisa que este cargaba—. Por supuesto que es el de abajo.

Bastó esa frase para que cambiase de inmediato de opinión con respecto a Víctor.

—Víctor, tal vez le gustan ambas cosas—contestó Mila risueña—, veo que estás entusiasmado.

—Solo estoy diciendo lo obvio.

—Versátil—interrumpió Yuuri, sintiendo un atisbo de molestia al ver que ese idiota respondía por él. ¿Qué se creía para venir a asignarle un rol? El podía ser lo que se le diera la gana y se aseguró de mirarlo a los ojos cuando prosiguió: —Soy versátil.

La expresión de Víctor no fue lo que esperaba, pudo ver que le gustó su respuesta a juzgar por como sus ojos brillaron y como su sonrisa se expandía y eso le molestó más. Había algo en ese sujeto que le fastidiaba un poco y aun no sabía que era.

—¿Lo ves Víctor? Yuuri puede hacer lo que desea, es un hombre decidido, me gusta—Mila sonrió, dirigiéndose a Yuuri nuevamente—¿Cuánto mide tu pene?

—¿Es realmente necesario saber eso? —ay kami sama ¿en qué se había metido?

—Por supuesto que sí, además en un rato mas lo veremos así que no es necesario ocultarlo. —Mila se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que... 16 centímetros— murmuró lo más bajo que pudo y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

—Es proporcional a tu cuerpo y raza, está bien —Mila siguió implacable con sus preguntas— ¿Qué tal tu flexibilidad?

—Bueno, hago pole dance en mi tiempo libre... y cuando niño hacía ballet, la verdad es que tengo buena flexibilidad. —Al fin podía jactarse de algo, aunque no fuese mucho.

—Y me dices que no eres pasivo— escuchó como murmuraba Nikiforov. No dudó en lanzarle una mirada aireada antes de volver a mirar a Mila.

—Me parece bien, ahora creo que deberíamos proceder a alguna toma corta entre los dos, quiero ver que tanta química tienen.

Ay no, ¿tenía que hacer una toma ahora? No estaba listo para eso, sintió como su corazón parecía estar martilleando en su pecho en vez de latiendo, apenas había procesado que estaba en un set porno y ni hablar de su compañero, no lo conocía de nada y no confiaba en él...

—¿Tiene que ser de inmediato? —preguntó, con la esperanza de que pudiesen hacer eso otro día.

—Esta industria es rápida Yuuri, muchas veces hacemos varias películas por día, por lo que tenemos que trabajar así—respondió Mila, haciendo una mueca de simpatía con los labios—. Pero no te preocupes, será una toma corta solo para ver como se llevan y mañana empezaremos de lleno.

—Está bien—aceptó, sintiendo el estómago apretado de nervios.

Al menos se había preparado en caso de emergencia. Chris le había advertido que fuese "limpio" en caso de que decidiesen empezar de inmediato y menos mal le había hecho caso.

—Excelente, iré por uno de los camarógrafos para comenzar. —respondió Mila contenta, parándose de su puesto haciendo resonar en exceso la silla y saliendo apresurada de la oficina.

Un silencio tenso se instaló en la habitación. Yuuri se negaba a mirar a Víctor, realmente se sentía molesto con él por ese tonto comentario y había algo de él que no le agradaba, pero seguía sin saber qué era.

—Solo para que conste, tengo un par de reglas que sigo con todos mis compañeros de trabajo —interrumpió Víctor el silencio, se veía divertido apoyándose en la pared—. Es una forma de evitar problemas futuros.

—¿Qué clase de reglas? —preguntó, mirándolo con sospecha.

—Nada de citas, nada de romance o intentos de coqueteo. Esto es 100% profesional—Víctor sonrió de lado, provocando que su sonrisa se viese engreída en exceso—. En definitiva, tienes prohibido enamorarte de mí.

¿Pero quien se creía ese imbécil para tirarse tantas flores? Bien, era atractivo como solo él podía, pero de ahí a ser tan insoportablemente arrogante era otra cosa. De inmediato decidió que jamás podría llevarse bien con él y no tendía problemas en demostrar su desagrado

Dio un paso hacia él, acercándose más para dejar claro su punto. Cuando estuvo frente a frente le sonrió de la forma mas segura que pudo, y es que ese maldito comentario que había hecho, como si él fuese un niño tonto que podría caer rendido ante él logró molestarlo de una manera en que hace mucho tiempo no estaba.

—Créeme Nikiforov que yo jamás, pero jamás, me voy a enamorar de ti—declaró con convicción, disfrutando de cerca la mirada sorprendida del idiota que tenía en frente —. Realmente no me atraen los hombres que tienen el pelo con tantas canas, así que conmigo no corres peligro.

Víctor soltó un gimoteo y se llevó las manos a la boca, mirándolo horrorizado.

—¡Es plateado!

—Como sea, no tienes de qué preocuparte—respondió, girando sobre sus talones para ir a sentarse al sillón. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, no soportaba a la gente arrogante—. No me voy a enamorar de ti aunque seas el último hombre de la tierra, así que no te preocupes por esa regla que tienes.

—¡Pues yo tampoco me enamoraré de ti!

—Bien —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Sintió un poco de regocijo al ver que lo había ofendido, a ver si así sabía lo que se sentía.

—¡Bien!

Nikiforov era un idiota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Ya apareció el sexy ruso en acción ;) pero le fue mal con su arrogancia XD el siguiente cap será la primera parte del "casting" 7u7r esto se pondrá interesante~
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, votar y/o comentar! crédito de la imagen a su respectivo autor/a.


	4. Casting

La cámara estaba lista, y apuntando frente a él. Sentía los nervios recorrer su cuerpo, pero la creciente molestia hacia Nikiforov le servía de amuleto para no sentirse intimidado, sobre todo porque este lo miraba desde la cámara, listo para comenzar con esa parte del casting que él tanto había rechazado.

—Empezamos en 3...2...1...—anunció Mila, justo cuando llegó a 1, una pequeñita luz roja se encendió en la cámara y supo que la grabación había comenzado.

—Muy bien, entonces...—Nikiforov se acercó un poco y pudo notar en su expresión lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo como el imbécil engreído que era— ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre y edad?

—Me llamo Yuuri Katsuki, tengo 24 años—desvió la mirada, sintiendo el rubor correr a sus mejillas. Su identidad había sido revelada en el segundo 1 de grabación y ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Bien, Yuuri, esta audición es bastante sencilla así que no es necesario que estés tan nervioso —Víctor se llevó un dedo a los labios, como si estuviese meditando lo que le pediría, aunque para él era evidente que todo se trataba de un teatro—. Solo debes durar al menos hasta que yo termine, aunque eso sea difícil considerando que soy yo, te pido que mantengas la compostura.

¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan arrogante? Se contuvo de lanzar un bufido solo porque la grabación había empezado, simplemente se limitó a mirarlo con el mayor desprecio posible y asentir.

Esa sonrisa socarrona de Nikiforov le molestaba, pero no iba a permitir que tuviera el poder por lo que se mantuvo estoico mientras se acercaba a él, dando lentos y teatrales pasos mientras se sacaba la camiseta que ocultaba esos abdominales infernales.

Bajó la mirada por su cuerpo. No hizo ninguna exclamación o muestra de sorpresa, solo alzó la ceja un poco y pudo notar como esto le molestaba a Nikiforov, el idiota debía estar acostumbrado a que todo el mundo lo glorifique.

Aun así estaba nervioso. No es como si nunca hubiera visto porno, así que en teoría sabía que hacer; pero jamás había tenido sexo así, enfrente de una cámara y otra persona más, con un sujeto que apenas conocía y que, por lo tanto, le otorgaría una experiencia por completo impersonal.

Alzó la mirada hacia él. Nikiforov se las había arreglado para posicionarse sobre él, acorralándolo contra el sofá y acercándose en exceso a su rostro. Supo lo que iba a hacer justo a tiempo, por lo que alzó un poco la barbilla y recibió el beso lo mejor que pudo.

Tenía los labios suaves y por un momento hasta le parecieron dulces. No era incómodo, la forma en que presionó contra él e introdujo su lengua con cuidado, como si estuviese dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse al tacto y disfrutase de probar su sabor.

Levantó la mano para acariciar su mejilla y profundizar el beso. Nikiforov comenzó a inclinarse sobre él hasta caer por completo de espaldas y una vez lo tuvo allí, comenzó a recorrer lentamente su cuerpo con las manos, sin romper el pasional beso que estaban compartiendo.

Su boca era cálida y húmeda. La forma en que movía su lengua era algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía y que se sentía bien. Al menos tenían química para besarse y eso era un alivio, porque considerando todo lo que deberían hacer juntos, al menos el que no fuese algo desagradable le agradó.

Las manos de Nikiforov comenzaron a desplazarse bajo su camiseta, generando cosquilleos en su cuerpo que intentó rechazar, porque había algo en la yema de sus dedos que simplemente se sentía caliente, como si cada toque lograse despertar esa lujuria dormida que llevaba tanto tiempo oculta en él, había priorizado otras cosas en los últimos meses por lo que estaba un poco sensible al tacto humano.

Aun así no estaba nada mal. Besaba bien y Yuuri podría acostumbrarse a ello cuando de pronto escuchó un carraspeo que los hizo cortar el beso y mirar en dirección hacia Mila.

—Directo al grano, esto es un casting de una película porno chicos, no de una cutre película romántica homosexual.

—Cierto, claro...—Víctor se sacudió el cabello, luciendo desconcertado. Por un momento le pareció verlo sonrojado, pero luego su mirada se clavó sobre él y solo pudo ver esa expresión de mofa que tenía y que tanto le molestaba en la corta hora en que lo conocía —. Sigamos, a ver qué tan bueno eres.

Lo besó por última vez (algo completamente innecesario en opinión de Yuuri) y se alejó un poco, solo para tomar el borde de su camiseta y tirar hacia arriba, dejándolos a ambos de igualdad de condiciones.

Se sintió un poco cohibido al recibir esa mirada sobre él. Tenía ganas de cubrirse, porque los ojos zafiro de Nikiforov lo recorrían con avidez y sintió que lo estaba analizando. Y no es que tuviese mal estado físico, en realidad la falta de dinero le había impedido tener atracones de comida por lo que se había visto obligado a botar la ansiedad haciendo ejercicio, pero no podía compararse con el cuerpo espectacular que tenía su compañero de oficio.

Las manos de Victor al fin volvieron a posarse sobre su cuerpo, comenzando a recorrerlo y acariciando cada trazo de su piel. Era suave, el tacto de su piel no se sentía ajeno o molesto y al menos eso lo tranquilizó, porque algo le decía que este no le haría daño o al menos no le haría pasar un rato tan terrible.

Nikiforov era un profesional del sexo, y su dominio frente a las cámaras lo demostraba por la calma con la que se movía, como pez en el agua acariciando su cuerpo, retirando el resto de su ropa hasta dejarlo por completo desnudo y sin que se sintiese invadido, porque cada caricia, apretón o tacto era agradable y a pesar de lo molesto que se le hacía su arrogancia, la forma en que lo miraba los conectaba.

Pero de pronto estaba desnudo y tal vez se debía a los toques que había recibido en su torso, rozando con especial cuidado sus pezones, pero el resultado era que estaba duro como roca y el muy bastardo de Nikiforov volvía a mirarlo con arrogancia, haciéndole olvidar de inmediato esa momentánea simpatía que sintió por él.

Que rabia. Verse en desventaja le molestó y en un acto de total valentía (al menos para él) se sentó en el sillón frente al actor porno y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del contrario, liberando triunfal una potente erección frente a él.

—Ahora estamos iguales—sonrió triunfal al ver la expresión sorprendida de Víctor —. Pero no durará mucho así.

Tenía que armarse de valor, no iba a permitir que ese idiota lo intimidara cuando aun ni siquiera había empezado su trabajo de actor porno. La vida lo había aplastado de mil maneras en los últimos meses y ya estaba cansado, agotado de sentirse deprimido y hundido. Iba a tomar las riendas del asunto y aunque ese no fuese para nada su trabajo soñado, no permitiría que nadie lo mirase en menos.

Así que lo empujó contra el sofá, logrando que se inclinara por completo y de esa forma tuviese un acceso más cómodo a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, porque él sabía que ese acto era el siguiente paso y prefería hacerlo él antes de que Nikiforov se lo dijera con esa arrogancia que tanto le molestaba.

Fijó la mirada en la erección que había frente a él, notando de inmediato que no era menor. No se sentía intimidado, sí, era el pene más grande que había visto hasta ahora, pero tampoco se lo diría o demostraría que le preocupaba, porque en ese momento se enfrentaba al problema de averiguar cómo ese ruso arrogante experto en sexo se viniese lo más pronto posible.

—Adelante, hazlo. —Víctor habló. Alzó la mirada hacia él y pudo ver como lo retaba con los ojos.

"Atrévete a hacerlo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que aquí vendría el hard, pero al final quedó para el siguiente capítulo xD lo siento! espero les haya gustado, Víctor y Yuuri empezaron con mal pie, pero ya veremos que pasa~


	5. Casting - parte 2

Se inclinó, de cara frente a esa tremenda erección que esperaba ser devorada por su boca. ¿Cómo lo haría para que entrase? Era grande y estaba seguro de que le dolería la mandíbula después, pero se negaba a retractarse ahora y por lo que veía, ese era el único camino que seguir.

La industria del porno tenía ciertos patrones que difícilmente podía obviar. Entendía cuál era el rol que se le había asignado, no por nada había visto porno desde adolescente y una vez descubrió su sexualidad, fue recurrente visitar ciertos canales para comprenderse mejor.

Así, sabía más o menos como debía actuar en esa "audición", él era el que había tomado el rol de bottom y, por lo tanto, Víctor sería el que llevase la batuta, incluyendo recibir sexo oral. Después de eso, dependiendo de sí se corría o no, tendría que ser follado por ese arrogante actor porno que ahora lo miraba entre curioso y sonriente a la espera de recibir placer gracias a él.

Pues no se iba a quedar atrás. Se negaba a entregarle el poder porque si lo hacía ya no había vuelta atrás, además quedaría grabado, lo que era peor.

"Vamos Yuuri, esto no es lo peor que podría pasarte. Lo peor que podría pasarte ya ocurrió, así que ahora solo queda salir de esto."

Tomó esa gran erección con una mano, evaluando al tacto. Cálido, firme y suave, como solo un pene erecto podía serlo, comenzó con un movimiento de prueba. Sabía con solo verlo que podía ser un poco más brusco ya que Nikiforov estaba circuncidado, por lo que una vez hizo el primer movimiento, tuvo la confianza suficiente como para comenzar un ritmo mientras comenzaba a lamer el glande.

Sintió como el actor se removía bajo él. No quería mirarlo, era demasiado para él el tener que hacerle una felación así que prefirió enfocarse en eso, pasando la lengua lentamente por el falo y sintiendo el sabor de su piel, el cual para su sorpresa no era nada desagradable.

"Vamos Yuuri, esta tiene que ser la mamada de tu vida... no puedes dejar que este idiota te gane. Solo piensa que estás lamiendo un dulce... un dulce con forma de pene, pero dulce al fin y al cabo"

Tomó la base con más firmeza y sin dejar de mover la muñeca de arriba hacia abajo comenzó a lamer con más ganas. Se enfocó en lo que a él mismo le gustaba, desde la base a la punta primero, generando expectación, provocando que su compañero se retorciera bajo su toque cada vez que su lengua se acercaba demasiado a su glande.

Veía como Nikiforov apretaba las manos a los costados y cuando estaba a punto de meter al fin el glande en su boca, alzó la mirada, chocando con sus ojos ansiosos de inmediato y devorando de una vez aquel falo que debía satisfacer.

Víctor soltó un jadeo y no le dio tiempo para recuperarse, comenzó a chupar, lamer y hacer leves succiones sin dejar de masturbarlo. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y Nikiforov tampoco le apartaba la mirada, así que se inclinó con mas fervor a provocarlo con esa felación.

Cuando la mano del actor llegó a su cabeza y tomó sus cabellos con fuerza, supo que lo había logrado. Veía el rostro rojo y la forma en que se mordía los labios intentando contener los gemidos. Sentía el tirón contenido en su cabeza y cómo Nikiforov intentaba no demostrar lo caliente que estaba o lo mucho que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Ya le dolía la mandíbula por tenerla excesivamente abierta por tanto rato, por lo que lo soltó por un momento, pasando la lengua sensualmente por todo el tronco (y vaya que tenía espacio) para comenzar a masturbarlo con más ganas mientras dejaba cortos besos y lamidas en espera de que su mandíbula se relajase un poco.

________________________________________

Estaba en el infierno y en el cielo a la vez. Nunca le había pasado algo así, sentía que estaba a punto de correrse por culpa de esa maldita mamada que el novato le estaba haciendo.

Y no es que fuera espectacular o que ese tal Yuuri fuese un experto en chuparla, simplemente parecía saber que era lo que le gustaba a él en específico o tenían tal química sexual que lo había terminado desarmando con un par de toqueteos de su lengua.

No importaba, la cosa es que no podía correrse en su boca en tan poco tiempo, estaba siendo grabado y encima se había jactado hace unos minutos de lo genial que era y lo mucho que duraba. Ahora tenía una imagen que mantener y no podía dejar que Katsuki la destrozara.

Sentía ese calorcillo recorriendo todo su cuerpo. El placer estaba llegando peligrosamente a un pic y tuvo que detener a Yuuri de una vez, porque si seguía así terminaría corriéndose y el casting no serviría de nada.

—Suficiente de calentamiento.

Pudo ver ese brillo de triunfo en la mirada del japonés. Contuvo el soltar una maldición, porque en parte se sentía humillado. Había caído por completo a las redes de ese novato y estaba a punto de demostrarle que con él no se jugaba.

—Pensé que lo estabas disfrutando, ¿o tal vez fue demasiado para ti?

Si no fuese porque ya estaba rojo por el placer, se habría sonrojado. Y ese hecho lo fastidió, porque el era el maldito Víctor Nikiforov, una leyenda del porno y resulta que estaba así de caliente por un novato que tenía menos experiencia que cualquiera de los que estaban en esa habitación.

—Creo que es hora de probar si eres tan bueno follando como dices serlo —desvió su atención, sentándose en el sofá y mirándolo con deseo. Pretendía intimidarlo, ver de nuevo esa faceta sonrojada de Katsuki que tanto le había gustado en la entrevista, pero en lugar de eso vio una sonrisa desafiante y de pronto volvió a verse empujado contra el sofá.

—Que conste que eres tú el impaciente —Yuuri se sacó los pantalones en un movimiento y le pareció notar un leve temblor en sus manos que lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Mierda, tal vez se había pasado con sus provocaciones. No podía evitar sentirse un poco amenazado por Katsuki, tal vez sentía que era su ego de actor porno en juego, pero tampoco justificaba el que se comportase así con él. Él siempre había sido amable con los que hacían casting porque sabía lo nerviosos que podían estar y ahora por su actitud había hecho que su compañero ocultase su nerviosismo para no verse humillado.

Admiraba esa tenacidad. Podía notar que Yuuri era tímido y aun así no se había dejado amedrentar, porque aunque sus manos temblaban un poco contra su cuerpo y lo notó más cuando recibió el lubricante y el condón, seguía mirándolo desafiante.

—Pásamelo, yo lo haré — tomó ambas cosas y en un rápido movimiento lo puso debajo de él. No podía ser tan capullo, Yuuri simplemente se había defendido y eso era de admirar, sobre todo en una entrevista tan especial como aquella.

—No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo —replicó Yuuri.

Sonrió ante esa provocación, pero de todas formas se untó lubricante en los dedos y de inmediato comenzó a tantear su entrada para deslizar una falange adentro.

Ahí comenzó su perdición. En el momento en que Yuuri soltó un gemido e intentó ocultarlo llevándose una mano a la boca supo que de alguna forma estaría perdido por ese tipo, porque nada había sonado tan excitante antes como ese sonido.

Y era muy simple: no era un gemido fingido. Katsuki había gemido de verdad y lo comprobó cuando comenzó a tantear con más ganas su entrada, tocando sus cálidas paredes e introduciendo otro dedo en su interior con la intensión de dilatarlo más rápido.

Sentía su propio miembro chorreante de líquido pre seminal. No contuvo las ganas de comenzar a besar el cuello y torso de su compañero mientras lo preparaba, los gemidos aumentaban a medida que los besos y lamidas se concentraban en sus zonas erógenas y le fascinó en particular la forma en que el japonés arqueó su espalda cuando sus labios agarraron esa suavidad que eran sus pezones.

Cuando deslizó un tercer dedo, se enfocó en la erección de su compañero. Quería ver si sus gemidos cambiaban al ser estimulado por ambas partes y vio con fascinación que era así, Yuuri jadeaba con más fuerza cuando lo masturbaba y lo dilataba a la vez, de pronto tuvo la necesidad de meterse de una estocada en su interior y fue necesario que respirara hondo en un intento de oxigenar mejor su cerebro para calmarse, debía esperar a prepararlo bien para no hacerle daño.

—E-estoy listo —habló Yuuri, intentando contener esos deliciosos sonidos. Se fijó un momento en su apariencia, sonrojado y sudado, con el pelo algo desordenado y sus ojos que gritaban lujuria clavados en él.

Sonrió ante esa frase, aunque sin su característica arrogancia. Sacó los dedos de su interior y se acomodó el condón con rapidez, llenando su erección de lubricante para meterse de una estocada en el interior de Katsuki.

No aguantó el gemido que se escapó de sus labios. Era demasiado estrecho, cálido y húmedo. Las paredes de Yuuri lo apretaban contra sí como si no quisiese que se escapase, y Víctor no quería salir de allí, porque se sentía tan malditamente bien que apenas le dejó tiempo de acostumbrarse a su tamaño.

Necesitaba frotarse contra él, arrancarle más gemidos y culminar. Comenzó a embestir con fuerza, viendo fascinado y en primer plano las caras que ponía Yuuri, como se deshacía en jadeos y exclamaciones de placer y la forma en que se sujetaba del sofá en un gesto desesperado, como si recibirlo en su interior fuera algo que lo colapsara.

A la mierda la grabación, eso se sentía demasiado bien. Tomó una de sus piernas y la alzó un poco, probando la elasticidad de su compañero y notando de inmediato que esto no era problema, por lo que alzó ambas piernas y las posó en sus hombros, de esa forma podía clavarse más profundo en su interior y podía estar cerca del rostro de Yuuri.

Los gemidos se convirtieron en chillidos ante ese cambio de pose, Yuuri ya no se cortaba y él tampoco, estaba sintiéndose tan malditamente bien que solo quería seguir embistiendo en su interior, follarlo más fuerte e introducirse sin parar en la calidez de sus estrechas paredes.

—¡Víctor ve más despacio! Esto es un casting, tienen que cambiar de posición —la voz de Mila lo trajo un momento a la realidad y rompió un poco esa desesperación. Alzó la mirada para verla con expresión molesta —, cálmate un poco, es su primera vez frente a la cámara.

—O-ok —respondió apenas, mirando nuevamente a Yuuri el cual parecía igual de perdido de placer que él —. Cambiemos.

Salió de su interior a regañadientes y Yuuri se sentó, luciendo abochornado. El sofá dificultaba un poco los cambios de postura por lo que el japonés lo terminó guiando hacia él, montándolo como pretendía hacerlo antes y de un movimiento se sentó sobre su erección, arrancándoles un gemido de satisfacción a ambos.

Así se sentía mejor. Volvieron a un ritmo placentero en el cual podía ver en primera fila a Katsuki prácticamente saltando sobre su erección. Apretó su cintura con sus manos y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que a pesar de estar delgado eran anchas y apretables, sus uñas se clavaban en su piel y Yuuri sólo gemía de forma exquisita.

Se sentía tan bien que pronto volvió a olvidar las cámaras. Sólo quería seguir sintiendolo, la forma en que esos ojos café rojizo lo miraban parecía quemar su piel y los gemidos que compartían se sincronizaban.

Pronto no pudo más. El calor en su cuerpo era demasiado, sus jadeos fueron subiendo en potencia y cuando sintió que estaba por culminar, tomó la erección de Yuuri con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo sin parar, logrando así que Yuuri se contorsionara de forma deliciosa sobre su miembro.

Con un último empujón, tomó a Yuuri de la cintura y lo apretó con fuerza contra él mientras se corría en su interior. Ya no podía aguantar más y Yuuri tampoco a juzgar por cómo se corrió entre los dos, su semen salpicando su vientre.

Cayó agotado en el sofá mientras Yuuri se apoyaba a un lado, jadeante y con el pelo pegado a su frente debido al sudor.

—Y... ¡Corte! — Interrumpió Mila, acercándose a ellos con expresión molesta, sus ojos juzgándolo indignada — ¿Qué demonios fue eso, Víctor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola gente! Y aquí estoy, actualizando desde un bus XD espero les haya gustado el casting, es un poco mecánico porque acaban de conocerse y bueno.... es porno .-. pero le puse lo mejor de mi <3
> 
> Por fin un poco del punto de vista de Víctor! rompió un par de normas que siguen en los casting, en el prox cap se verá un poco de ello.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, votar y/o comentar~


	6. Preparándose

—Y... ¡Corte! — Interrumpió Mila, acercándose a ellos con expresión molesta, sus ojos juzgándolo indignada — ¿Qué demonios fue eso, Víctor?

—¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó, haciendo el inocente se sacó el preservativo para comenzar a anudarlo.

Por supuesto que sabía lo que había hecho mal. Los casting de porno en esa compañía tenían un protocolo bastante estandarizado: oral, dos posiciones y por último orgasmo facial (correrse en la cara del otro). Lo último se le había ido por completo al estar disfrutando de lo lindo la follada de Yuuri, además casi olvidaba el cambio de posición y ni hablar de lo mucho que duro el sexo oral.

Básicamente era él quien se había comportado como un amateur y no Yuuri.

—¿Cómo que qué cosa? ¡rompiste todas las reglas, Víctor! —Mila se llevó una mano a la frente, frustrada — Francamente estoy acostumbrada a tus tonterías, pero nunca te habías comportado así en un casting.

—¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó entonces Yuuri. Víctor lo miró de reojo y notó como este comenzaba a vestirse, aun con el sonrojo en la cara.

—No, Yuuri, tu estuviste excelente—respondió Mila conciliadora —Estás más que aceptado en este trabajo, mañana por la mañana comenzarás con la primera escena corta, aprovecha de descansar el resto del día y mentalizarte, haremos muchas tomas.

—Muchas gracias por aceptarme y darme esta oportunidad—el japonés se levantó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Mila. Él parecía estar pintado, porque ni siquiera lo miró y contuvo la molestia que eso le provocó —, prometo que daré lo mejor de mí.

—¡Así me gusta! Con actitud decidida — Mila le abrió la puerta para que el chico saliese —, te veo mañana a las 10 aquí, sé puntual. Recuerda pasar primero por recursos humanos.

—Hasta luego.

Alcanzó a ver a Chris esperándolo tras la puerta, le hizo un guiño a su amigo a modo de saludo cuando Mila cerró, clavando su mirada en él.

Fingió demencia, porque realmente no tenía nada que explicar. Simplemente se había dejado llevar, si bien era cierto que jamás le había ocurrido, tampoco haría gran alarde de eso. Tal vez Katsuki le había llamado la atención por su actitud desafiantemente contradictoria o porque a la hora de tener sexo, era bastante genuino.

—¿Qué papel nos darás mañana?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te pondré junto a él? —bufó Mila, logrando que lo mirase asombrado —Olvídalo Víctor, mejor te busco otro compañero con el que sí te puedas comportar. No creas que no noté como lo desafiabas.

—¡Pero tu misma dijiste que veías química entre nosotros! —replicó, sintiéndose repentinamente frustrado —Vamos, no creo que quieras desperdiciar eso frente a una cámara, prometo que me comportaré mañana, solo déjame con Katsuki, tiene mucho potencial.

La pelirroja lo miró fijo un momento, meditando su respuesta mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón. Ni siquiera entendía por qué quería seguir con ese japonés, pero podría atribuirlo a una simple calentura.

—Está bien —cedió, logrando que sonriera triunfante —. Peeeero, si vuelves a perder el control de esa forma te pondré a ti de bottom en la siguiente. Al menos Yuuri sí parecía controlarse mejor que tú.

—Como quieras, no es precisamente un castigo para mi —se encogió de hombros —. Aunque tendré que fingir que me gusta, sabes que muy rara vez he follado con alguien que logre que me corra en esa posición.

—En ese caso asegúrate de portarte bien mañana y ya veremos qué pasa.

\----------------------------------------------

Esa noche se preocupó de relajarse. Había conseguido el trabajo y por un lado eso era bueno, al fin tendría ingresos económicos ya que después de salir de la oficina del casting, Chris lo había llevado a hablar con recursos humanos y casi se cae de espalda cuando le dijeron que por cada película ganaría 3.000 dólares. Al principio.

Si accedía a hacer tríos la suma subía a 4.500 dólares y con un bukkake se elevaba a 8.500 dólares.

Aunque un bukkake le sonaba terriblemente traumático y jamás había hecho un trío... pero estaba tan increíblemente quebrado que lamentablemente tendría que planteárselo... solo sería una tarde y ganaría casi el triple que con una película solo. Podría terminar antes con su carrera de actor porno mientras más dinero ganase en corto tiempo.

Soltó un suspiro, cayendo de espaldas a la incómoda cama que tenía. Su compañero de cuarto aun no llegaba, y es que antes de hacer el dichoso casting, el dinero ni siquiera le alcanzaba para arrendar una pieza solo, no tenía más de 5 dólares en efectivo.

Ahora le habían depositado una hermosa suma de 800 dólares por el casting que había hecho y mañana haría tres escenas, lo que implicaba 3.000 dólares más a su bolsillo.

Se removió en la cama feliz. La experiencia no había sido del todo terrible, no quería admitirse que incluso había disfrutado tener sexo con ese arrogante que sería su compañero, pero al menos le habían pagado bien y de inmediato.

¡Podría comenzar a buscar un departamento pronto y comenzar a pagar sus deudas! 

Pero lo primero era la comida, por fin podría comprarse algo decente por lo que se alistó de inmediato, tomó su teléfono y llamó a la primera persona que se le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Phichit?

____________________________________

Llevaba un buen rato esperando a Yuuri en su pizzería favorita.

Tamborileó la mesa con los dedos, impaciente y preocupado por lo que le diría su amigo. Phichit era amigo de Yuuri desde que había llegado a estudiar a Detroit desde Tailandia, dos años atrás.

Su mejor amigo era mayor que él y al principio vivían juntos, pero cuando este se tituló de su carrera y comenzó a trabajar como loco y pedir prestamos para emprender su negocio, Yuuri se había ido a vivir a otra zona de Detroit y el había tenido que buscar a otro compañero de cuarto. No se quejaba, Guang Hong era muy amable, pero extrañaba con locura a su amigo y había sido testigo en primera fila de todo lo que le había ocurrido en el último tiempo.

Estaba preocupado, sabía que Yuuri estaba en la quiebra por lo que le llamó la atención cuando este lo llamó para invitarlo a comer pizza, sonando mucho más alegre de lo normal.

Sacó su celular, impaciente mientras revisaba sus redes sociales. Debía recordar comprar comida para sus hámsteres al regresar.

—Hola Phichit-kun, ¿llevas mucho rato esperando?

Alzó la mirada y ahí estaba Yuuri, inusualmente sonriente. Se levantó de un salto para abrazar a su amigo con efusividad y apretarlo fuerte.

—Yuuri, al fin me llamaste —lo soltó, sentándose nuevamente seguido de Yuuri, el cual hizo un gesto para que el garzón se acercase —¿Cómo estás?

Se pusieron al día mientras esperaban la pizza, Yuuri se veía algo nervioso, pero no era nada raro; su amigo siempre había tenido ansiedad y a juzgar por cómo lo miraba o se quedaba pensando a veces, probablemente le quería decir algo.

Pero cuando ya estaban por terminar la pizza, la impaciencia le ganó.

—Ya escúpelo, me tienes nervioso.

Yuuri lo miró, tragando lo que tenía en la boca y secándose con una servilleta lentamente, como meditando sus palabras.

—Encontré trabajo, la paga es buena y me alcanzará para poder acabar con mis deudas...

—¡Genial, te felicito Yuuri!

—El trabajo es de actor porno —dijo Yuuri de forma atropellada.

Un silencio quedó suspendido entre los dos, Yuuri ya no lo miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto del suelo y se mordía los labios, esperando su reacción. ¿Yuuri siendo actor porno? ¿A quien mierda se le había ocurrido eso? Se quedó en silencio, en espera de que Yuuri dijese que era mentira o que solo estaba bromeando, pero el evidente bochorno de su amigo era demasiado revelador.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, aun aturdido —¿Dijiste actor porno?

—Phichit...

—¡Pero Yuuri! ¿es necesario que llegues a tanto? ¿tan mal estás de dinero? Puedes encontrar otro trabajo, algo que no te exponga de esa manera —no sabía que más decir y no es que el rechazase esa clase de trabajos, simplemente creía que su amigo era demasiado dulce e inocente para ser actor porno, esa industria lo destruiría.

—Ya hice el casting Phichit, no hay vuelta atrás. Mañana comenzaré con las escenas y solo quería que lo supieras, necesito que alguien me apoye en esto y me diga que no estoy cometiendo una locura —Yuuri lo miraba de esa forma tan abierta que supo no podía seguir replicándole, no cuando se veía así —. No estuvo nada mal y no me sentí incómodo en ningún momento. La paga es muy buena y no necesitaría trabajar tanto para poder pagar lo que debo, de hecho, ya me dieron un primer pago por el casting.

—Oh... ya me imagino que tipo de casting fue —respondió, una sonrisa se le escapó. Yuuri se veía tranquilo y eso de alguna forma lo reconfortó —¿Estás seguro de que estas bien con esto?

El japonés pensó un momento, mirando por la ventana. Se veía mucho más tranquilo que la última vez que lo vio y eso para él ya era una respuesta más que clara, solo que necesitaba escucharla de Yuuri.

—Lo estoy. Siento que al fin puedo tomar las riendas de la situación —respondió Yuuri al fin, clavando sus ojos marrones otra vez en él —, podré salir de esto, Phichit, y créeme que eso ya es un alivio tremendo para mí. Solo debo esforzarme.

—Y vaya que tendrás que esforzarte, nadie trabaja más que un actor porno —respondió, logrando que la sonrisa al fin surcara su rostro y contagiando a Yuuri también. —En fin, ¿y la paga cuánto sería si se puede saber?

Yuuri solo rio, sacando su celular y anotando el numero allí, con ese dramatismo que pocas veces tenía. Deslizó su celular hasta él y cuando vio la cifra, se le escapó el aire de los pulmones.

—¡Tienes que conseguir un casting para mí también!

—¿Eh?


	7. Dulzura japonesa es follado por sensual repartidor. (O casi)

Las luces del estudio eran deslumbrantes, todas las cámaras estaban listas para comenzar a grabar mientras que algunas personas arreglaban el lugar donde pronto tendrían que tener sexo.

Yuuri estaba nervioso. Lo del casting era una cosa, pero ahora debía grabar una escena "corta" con ese tonto y arrogante ruso que tenía como compañero.

Repasó el guion una vez más. Se veía tan mecánico y frío, y es que en el fondo el porno era así, solo servía para la estimulación visual de quienes lo vieran, no importaba tanto lo que decían siempre y cuando estuvieran desnudos y follaran.

Aun así, Mila le pidió que se esforzara. La ambientación era importante, generaba expectativa y él tenía que estar a la altura, si las escenas eran bien recibidas pronto podría grabar una película y ganar mucho más dinero, mientras más famoso el actor, mayor es el pago.

No quería ni saber cuánto ganaba Nikiforov, pero a juzgar por cómo lo trataban todos, definitivamente debía ser muchísimo más que él.

Soltó un bufido molesto al verlo de lejos vestido de esa forma. Por alguna razón le molestaba que se viera bien con todo, era innecesariamente atractivo y para variar, demasiado consciente de su propia belleza. Más rabia le dio cuando, al mirarlo a él, Nikiforov le guiñase un ojo con coquetería.

—Listo chicos, ya vamos a comenzar. —Anunció el director.

Yuuri se acercó a la puerta, iban a grabar en una pequeña habitación con sala de estar. El edificio tenía muchas habitaciones o set donde grababan, pero muchas veces pagaban en otros lugares para grabar allí.

Leyó por última vez el guión antes de entregárselo a uno de los productores y sentarse en el sofá donde debía esperar. Se sentía un poco incómodo con la ropa que tenía, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar shorts tan cortos y las musculosas tan delgadas tampoco eran su estilo. Hasta el peinado le habían cambiado, llevando su cabello hacia atrás pero conservando sus lentes para que no tropezara por todas partes. Los lentes de contacto estaban encargados ya.

—3...2...1... ¡Acción!

Respiró hondo por la nariz, era hora del espectáculo y él debía lucirse ese día, solo así podrían darle cada vez más escenas y pronto una película.

Escuchó el sonido del timbre, por lo que se levantó. Tenían que interpretar la típica escena porno del repartidor, algo que siempre le había parecido repetitivo y por lo tanto solía saltarse, como imaginaba harían las personas que viesen esa escena. Sin embargo, prefería alargar lo más posible la escena antes del sexo, por lo que no se quejaba de esa previa interpretación.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Nikiforov, luciendo tan estúpidamente apuesto como siempre, con una sonrisa socarrona y una caja de pizza vacía.

—Buenas noches, traje su pedido. —Sonrisa de dentífrico y luego esa elocuente mirada que recorría su cuerpo completo, aquella que debía demostrar que al repartidor le había gustado lo que veía y él debía fingir que no le importaba.

Si un repartidor lo mirase así, le cerraría la puerta en la cara, pero las cosas eran diferentes en el mundo del porno.

—Gracias, solo debo ir a buscar el dinero, puede esperarme en el sofá —respondió, son la voz más dulce que logró evocar. Se giró lentamente, caminando con ese andar rítmico y pronunciado que le había enseñado Mila. La idea era mostrar su trasero y que Nikiforov se lo mirase para que la cámara captase ese momento.

Eso era tan estúpido, ¿quién haría pasar al repartidor a su casa? Es más, si el pedía algo tenía el dinero listo para pagar y no estaría con esa ropa.

Pero nuevamente, el porno es un mundo mucho más sencillo.

Fingió que buscaba en una mochila cercana y exageró todo lo que pudo en ello. Daba igual, no es cómo si tuviese que ser bueno en esa parte y francamente sabía que donde debía esforzarse era en el momento del sexo.

—Ay no, lo siento mucho señor repartidor... no encuentro mi dinero, estoy seguro de que lo tenía —comenzó a caminar en dirección a Nikiforov, el cual parecía tener grabado en la cara esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante —. Se me debe haber perdido y ahora no tengo cómo pagar la pizza.

—Oh, no te preocupes, entiendo que son cosas que pueden ocurrir —Víctor se levantó evidenciando la diferencia de tamaños de inmediato. Si algo podía admitirse a sí mismo es que le gustaba la altura de Víctor. Era una de sus pocas buenas cualidades —. Aunque sabes, hice un gran esfuerzo por venir aquí y sería una lástima que sea en vano, tal vez podamos encontrar otra forma de pagar, ¿no crees tú?

¿A quién se le había ocurrido ese diálogo? Yuuri estaba por soltar un bufido pero se contuvo.

—¿De verdad? Ah... eso me salvaría —se llevó una mano al hombro, deslizando un poco su camiseta para dejar más piel a la vista. Notó como los ojos de Nikiforov se clavaban en esa parte —. Es usted muy amable, solo dígame qué tengo que hacer.

Ya sabía lo que se venía. Luego de eso Nikiforov debía reírse y tomarlo por un hombro para agacharlo a la fuerza. Él tendría que liberar su miembro y comenzar a hacerle sexo oral. Ya estaba mentalizado a ello y hasta debía admitir que había visto un par de películas porno durante la noche para intentar replicar las caras.

Sin embargo, Nikiforov actuó de forma distinta al guion. De un momento a otro lo había tomado por la cintura con una mano y había sujetado su nuca con la otra y ahora estaba plantándole un pasional beso que casi lo deja sin aire.

Intentó rememorar el guion, pero no, definitivamente no salía nada de eso. Los besos no vendían tan bien en el porno (al menos no en la boca) por lo que eso era innecesario, aunque no podía hacer mucho porque estaban grabando.

Aun así, una vez más podía comprobar lo bien que besaba Víctor. Su boca sabía dulce y sabía cómo mover la lengua para que le devolviese el beso con el mismo entusiasmo. Sin embargo, cuando sintió sus manos recorrerlo con excesiva desesperación y como una se colaba dentro de su short, masajeando sus nalgas y deslizando un dedo entremedio tuvo que apartarlo.

Si seguían así, se desviarían demasiado del guion y eso no podía ser, tenía que ser bueno en su trabajo para que lo siguiesen contratando.

—Creo que ya sé cómo podría pagárselo —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Se agachó frente al ruso y abrió su bragueta para liberar su gran erección. Nikiforov seguía mirándolo embobado y no dijo nada, solo acarició su mejilla y posó una mano en su cabeza mientras él masajeaba su pene de forma que se viese en todo su esplendor frente a la cámara.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese sujeto? ¿no se supone que era un profesional? Aunque quien sabe, quizás era normal salirse un poco de la norma durante las grabaciones y Víctor solo actuaba como siempre, la verdad no lo sabía porque nunca había visto una película donde él actuase.

En fin, tenía que seguir con el espectáculo por lo que comenzó con el sexo oral. Deslizó la lengua desde la base a la punta, sin dejar de mirarlo de forma "inocente" mientras chupaba el glande con entusiasmo fingido. No tenía que enfocarse en el placer de su compañero, si no de que ese acto se viese bien ante cámara, por lo que más que nada lamió y chupó lo más profundo que pudo.

Comenzó a sentir un sabor un tanto salado, se lo sacó de la boca para notar como la punta botaba líquido preseminal.

Ok, era un poco pronto para eso, pero suponía que se debía a la estimulación, aun así, no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo por las miradas extrañas de Nikiforov.

¿Dónde estaban los "Oh si... Oh Yeah" y todas exclamaciones fingidas del porno? Solo escuchaba uno que otro jadeo de parte de Víctor y sentía la fuerza del agarre contra su cabeza.

Tal vez era tan malo en eso que Nikiforov ni siquiera podía fingir, por lo que, con renovado entusiasmo, tomó la base del miembro y comenzó con su labor, solo que esta vez tomándoselo en serio.

Si Víctor necesitaba sentir placer para hacer los diálogos, entonces lo haría sentir placer. 

Comenzó a masturbarlo con firmeza, lamiendo alrededor y succionando suavemente la punta del glande. Escuchó un jadeo mucho más fuerte y los dedos del ruso se clavaron de forma dolorosa en su cuero cabelludo, lo que le indicó que iba por buen camino.

No era desagradable sentir el sabor de su piel, por lo que siguió con las succiones y lamidas, comenzando también a apretarlo con su boca cubriéndose los dientes con los labios. Víctor se retorcía con más fuerza cuando hacía eso por lo que se aventuró a meterlo más profundo, apretando casi a la mitad porque ni siquiera le cabía completo.

—Mierda, lo haces tan bien —gimió Nikiforov. No dejaba de mirarlo como hipnotizado y eso estaba comenzando a calentarlo, sentía que lo estaba derritiendo solo con su boca y algo en su cabeza se encendió, enviando corrientes de excitación directo a su miembro —. ¿Puedes hacerlo más profundo?

Asintió apenas, aun con ese miembro en la boca. Alguna vez lo había hecho así con algún amante, pero Víctor era más grande por lo que no estaba seguro.

Sin embargo se aventuró. Dejó de respirar por la nariz para evitar las arcadas y relajó la garganta lo más posible, comenzando a cubrir todo ese gran miembro con su boca y sintiendo como este acariciaba rincones de su garganta que nunca habían sido tocados por un pene.

Sentía como su propia erección latía de excitación. Era la forma en que ese ruso lo miraba, muerto de deseo y conteniendo ese agarre en su cabello. Sí, tenía mucho que ver el que tuviese un pene tan atractivo y grande, pero sin duda la mirada de fuego zafiro era mucho más caliente que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese visto.

Cuando al fin llegó al fondo de esa gran erección, casi le da una arcada. Sentía los ojos llorosos y dolía, pero sabía que debía aguantar.

"Vamos Yuuri, piensa en los 1.000 dólares y aguanta."

—Mierda, ya no puedo más.

Sintió un agarre más fuerte en su cabeza y de pronto, se vio siendo follado por la boca. Nikiforov había tomado un ritmo fuerte e implacable contra él, dolía su garganta y el cuero cabelludo pero mientras no respirase estaría bien. Debía dejarse llevar y no era difícil con lo caliente que estaba, después podría recibirlo y saciarse, solo debía enfocarse en su pronto alivio.

Pero la posibilidad de correrse se esfumó cuando de pronto Víctor sacó su miembro de su boca y, con un rápido movimiento de sube y baja, se corrió en toda su cara.

Menos mal tenía puesto los anteojos. La corrida había sido tan sorpresiva que hasta el camarógrafo lo tomó por sorpresa, vio de reojo como se acercaba más mientras él seguía recibiendo los últimos atisbos de semen en la cara.

—¡Corte!


	8. Química fallida

La voz del director pareció despertar a Víctor, el cual de inmediato hizo un gesto de sorpresa y se agachó frente a Yuuri.

—Mierda, perdón Yuuri, no sé qué me pasó.

Sentía la cara llena de semen y contuvo las ganas de echar una maldición, no sabía si por la sorpresa de recibir eso en la cara, o porque se había esforzado en hacer un buen papel mientras Nikiforov mandaba todo al caño, o porque él seguía caliente.

No podía hablar porque le había caído semen en los labios. Ni tiempo le había dado para abrir la boca y recibirlo como se suponía debía hacerlo, el muy idiota de Nikiforov simplemente había explotado en su cara sin miramientos.

De pronto una toalla limpiaba su rostro, alguien le había pasado una a su compañero y este había comenzado a limpiarlo, por lo que se la quitó con brusquedad y comenzó a limpiarse solo.

—Yo puedo, no necesito tu ayuda —dijo, mordaz.

Estúpido Nikiforov, ahora tendrían que repetir la toma y todo porque no era capaz de controlarse. Estaba tan molesto que se levantó y alejó lo más posible de él, debía ir a lavarse la cara para comenzar de nuevo.

—Veo que estás teniendo un buen primer día.

—Chris, hola —su amigo estaba tras uno de los camarógrafos, tenía una expresión risueña en el rostro —¿qué haces aquí?

—Te vine a ver, quería ver que tal te iba con Víctor —respondió Chris, acompañándolo al baño de la habitación—, aunque veo que te dio toda una bienvenida al mundo del porno.

—Y que lo digas —abrió el grifo y se hecho toda el agua que cabía en sus manos, restregando con fuerza. Seguía enojado con ese idiota, porque algo le decía que había hecho eso para burlarse de él o demostrarle la posición en la que estaba, y no había nada que detestara más que esos idiotas que buscan humillar a otros en el trabajo —. Lo hizo para molestarme, estoy seguro. Cree que porque es una especie de leyenda aquí puede hacer lo que le plazca y correrse donde se le da la gana.

—Oh vamos Yuuri, eso no fue fingido o a propósito —respondió Chris, pasándole una toalla que estaba colgada cerca —, Víctor jamás ha sido de esos, siempre es muy amable con sus compañeros y es excelente en su trabajo, aquí todo el mundo lo quiere.

—Perdóname que te contradiga, pero de amable o profesional no tiene nada —replicó aun molesto, mientras caminaban de vuelta a la sala —. Lo primero que hizo cuando llegué fue ser un arrogante desagradable que me desafió sin parar, me miró en menos y de paso, cuando llegó el momento de grabar resulta que esa resistencia legendaria no era más que un cuento chino.

Estaba tan evidentemente indignado que ni siquiera podía fingir lo contrario y Chris solo pudo reír ante su comentario. 

—Bueno, es cierto que nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma —titubeó Chris pensativo. Llegaron al set y ahí vieron a Nikiforov manteniendo una discusión con Mila, la cual se veía bastante mosqueada con él —. Es raro, siempre ha sido arrogante, pero nunca lo había visto tratar así a un novato... tal vez le gustaste.

—Dudo que a él le guste alguien más que sí mismo —replicó, soltando un bufido. Casi se lo imaginaba mirándose al espejo cada mañana y diciéndose a sí mismo lo guapo que es.

—Bueno, si siguen teniendo problemas puedo pedir que te cambien conmigo —Chris le guiñó un ojo coqueto, provocando una sonrisa en él —, al menos así podríamos sacarnos las ganas que tenemos hace tiempo.

Rio ante ese comentario, sintiendo las mejillas un poco calientes.

—¿De dónde sacaste que te tengo ganas? Solo somos amigos, sería algo profesional, Chris.

—No finjas que no te gusto Yuuri, he visto cómo me miras el trasero —Oh oh, Chris estaba cada vez más cerca de él —. Que hace tiempo no haya podido conquistarte no significa que no podamos tener algo más carnal.

—Si tu lo dices...—no sabía que decir, sentía las mejillas cada vez más rojas y la cercanía de su amigo se hacía cada vez más alarmante.

Por un momento pensó que lo besaría, pero de pronto sintió como le agarraba el trasero con una mano, provocando que diese un salto de la sorpresa.

—¡Chris! —lo regañó, viendo como su amigo se carcajeaba.

—Ya que tienes tanto tiempo para estar flirteando, podrías dedicarte a grabar, ¿no crees?

La voz de Nikiforov cortó de inmediato su risa, ni siquiera había notado cuándo había llegado y ahora estaba cruzado de brazos frente a él con expresión molesta. Al parecer el regaño que le había caído había sido fuerte.

—¿Con qué cara me dices algo si fuiste tú el que cometió un error? —bufó molesto ante su compañero. —¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no dejaré que me arruines el día, solo quiero terminar con esta escena para que me paguen.

Se alejó, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y sin mirar atrás.

______________________________________________________

Miró como Katsuki se alejaba de él, sintiendo la vergüenza recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que no dejase de molestarlo? Sentía que cada vez que se acercaba lo molestaba y después del desempeño en la toma anterior, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado, sobre todo después de haber alardeado tanto.

—Y... ¿Cómo te ha ido con Yuuri?

Clavó su mirada en Chris, el cual se veía divertido observándolo.

—No sé a qué te refieres —intentó desviar el tema. Realmente no quería hablar de Katsuki, menos después de las advertencias que Mila le había hecho, además ya le había dicho que cambiarían de roles para la siguiente y tuvo que resignarse.

Pero una duda no dejaba de molestarlo y al ver a su amigo tan acaramelado con Yuuri, sintió esa molestia crecer.

—¿Y tu qué relación tienes con Yuuri?

—Somos amigos desde hace unos años. Lo invité a salir cuándo lo conocí y aceptó, pero simplemente no teníamos química romántica... aunque eso no significa que no podamos tener química en la cama —el suizo le guiñó el ojo.

—Bueno, tal vez puedas comprobarlo pronto porque Mila me dijo que si seguía metiendo la pata con él, serías tú su compañero —refunfuñó, mirando desde lejos como Katsuki conversaba sonriente con uno de los camarógrafos. Claro, a ellos si les podía sonreír, pero a él ni lo miraba —. Y mañana me tocará a mí ser el bottom.

—Wow, si que está enojada —respondió Chris viéndose sorprendido.

—Supongo que fui un poco arrogante con él y no me controlé durante el casting y la escena de ahora —le daba vergüenza mirar a su amigo, no entendía que le pasaba con Katsuki pero debía admitir que algo le provocaba, solo que aun no entendía qué.

—Bueno, a todo el mundo le podría pasar. Yo creo que es bien simple, Yuuri te gustó y por eso no resistes tanto con él, es una cosa de química —intentó consolarlo Chris —. Solo debes esforzarte más en dar la talla y no defraudarlo...

—Al menos sé que mañana no tendré que esforzarme tanto, siempre he tenido más resistencia cuando soy yo el de abajo así que da igual —se encogió de hombros. Al menos con eso se sentía seguro, sabía que la toma de mañana saldría bien y con eso podría calmar la ira de Mila.

—Algo me dice que te podrías llevar una sorpresa —respondió Chris enigmático —, aunque si fallas no me quejo, siempre he querido tener sexo con él y esta podría ser mi oportunidad.

Se miraron un momento, los ojos de su amigo se veían risueños mientras él sentía como el malhumor dominaba su cuerpo.

—Tendrás que quedarte con las ganas, porque no voy a fallar.

Con esa última declaración, avanzó hasta el set para comenzar a grabar.


	9. Fontanero sexy limpia cañería de ruso caliente

Yuuri estaba mucho más serio esta vez, preparado para lo que se venía en esta escena tan particular.

El día anterior había tenido que repetir una vez más la escena del repartidor con Víctor y luego de eso solo habían grabado escenas cortas, las cuales incluían una mamada de su parte, y sexo puro y duro, sin ninguna ambientación.

Había dado lo mejor de sí mismo, sin embargo se había mantenido lo más distante posible de Nikiforov y es que ese tipo le ponía los nervios de punta. Sentía que lo molestaba a propósito a veces y cuando creía que podrían llevarse bien, volvía a la carga con algún comentario desubicado o mirada desdeñosa, por lo que se había enfocado en ignorarlo lo más posible.

Volvió a repasar el guión, el cual era igual de absurdo que el anterior. Esta vez estaban grabando en la cocina de una casa que la empresa arrendaba a veces para las filmaciones, y como no se moverían de allí, aprovecharían de hacer otras escenas en la habitación, de esa forma sacaban la mayor cantidad de material posible en el mismo espacio.

Se miró de reojo en un espejo cercano. Se veía diferente con ese peinado y sin los lentes. No podía creer que los lentes de contacto llegasen tan rápido, pero suponía que era el poder del dinero, si el hubiese ido a comprarlos por su cuenta tendría que esperar por lo menos una semana.

La ropa de fontanero también le quedaba mejor de lo que pensaba. Aunque claro, era bastante ajustada y no llevaba nada debajo, parecía estar hecho para resaltar su trasero y eso le daba un toque diferente a cómo se veía el día anterior, incluso podía sentir que los bototos que le habían pasado tenían altura, aunque no llegaba a sobrepasar a la de Víctor.

—¿Estás listo? —la voz de Nikiforov lo sacó de su ensoñación, por lo que fijó su mirada ceñuda en él.

Se veía tan... ¡aghhh! ¿Por qué se veía tan bien con todo? Incluso con esa ropa desaliñada podía verse sexy y masculino, de pronto le pareció tonto que lo pusiesen a él como el top, pero luego del desastre que resultó ser las escenas del día anterior no quedaba de otra que intentar eso.

Y es que Yuuri sí tenía mucho que perder. Estaba nervioso, porque las escenas del día anterior ya habían salido a la luz y temía tanto que alguien que conociera lo viera... Y sin embargo, tenía más miedo de perder ese trabajo por culpa de las incompetencias de su compañero, porque las deudas que tenía difícilmente podría pagarlas con otro trabajo.

—Lo estoy —respondió, asintiendo levemente y sin mirarlo demasiado — ¿Qué tal tú?

—Por lo general suelo grabar estas escenas con tipos más grandes y fornidos, ya sabes, completamente diferentes a ti —Víctor hizo un gesto, señalándolo por completo para enfatizar —, así que esto será diferente para mí. Pero supongo que estoy tranquilo, al menos sé que contigo no me dolerá, no lo tienes grande.

Estaba claro: la arrogancia de Víctor era directamente proporcional a su belleza.

No podía creer que alguien pudiese ser tan desubicado y solo pudo soltar un bufido y alejarse de él indignado, sintiendo las orejas rojas de la vergüenza. Ese tonto arrogante no le arruinaría el día otra vez.

Cuando ya todo estaba listo se posicionó, sabía que esta vez sería mucho más fácil porque en teoría sería él quien tomase el control, por lo que cuando comenzó la grabación, la primera parte fluyó con sencillez, después de todo solo debía tocar un timbre, saludar a Nikiforov e ir derecho a la cocina para ponerse a "trabajar".

Se puso en cuatro, alzando el culo en exceso mientras "inspeccionaba" el problema bajo el lavadero. Una vez más, sabía que Nikiforov lo estaría mirando con deseo y agradeció que su rostro no se viese para no tener que fingir su mirada de desprecio.

—¿Es muy grave el problema?

Esa era la señal, por lo que sacó su cabeza del mueble y alzó la mirada, viendo la expresión coqueta de Nikiforov mientras su camisa se deslizaba un poco, mostrando la obvia erección en él.

—Hay una cañería tapada—replicó sonriente, mirándolo de arriba abajo y poniéndose de pie para acercarse —, y creo que necesita de mi herramienta para repararla.

Era terriblemente difícil contener la vergüenza ante esa frase que había soltado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, por lo que se acercó con cierta timidez al ruso y deslizó su mano bajo su camisa, sintiendo esos malditos abdominales marcados. Su piel era suave y debía admitir que le gustaba el cuerpo de su compañero, sentía la dureza de sus músculos a medida que bajaba la mano y cuando tomó su erección sobre la ropa interior, la excitación comenzó a fluir más rápido por sus venas.

Pero en el momento en que alzó la mirada para besarlo y notó los ojos desinteresados de Víctor algo en él se encendió, como si su evidente desinterés lograse fastidiarlo realmente. Supo que Nikiforov no se agacharía a besarlo porque cuando se alzó hacia él, este solo dejó escapar una sutil sonrisa de suficiencia que fue el detonante para tomar una actitud diferente.

No se iba a dejar amedrentar. Había pasado por un infierno para llegar allí, había estudiado hasta quemarse las pestañas, trabajó como loco y pidió prestamos para lograr un sueño, todo para que se fuese por la alcantarilla al ser estafado. No iba a permitir que un ruso arrogante que tenía la suerte de ser atractivo viniese a mirarlo en menos.

Lo tomó de la camisa con fuerza y en un movimiento brusco, lo atrajo hacia sus labios para robarle un beso lleno de rabia. Le daba igual si no lo disfrutaba, ¿qué le importaba a él si Nikiforov creía que no sería bueno en ello? Su opinión no era relevante, al único que debía convencer era al público y, por ende, su performance debía empezar.

Sintió el jadeo de Nikiforov contra su boca cuando deslizó su bóxer hacia abajo y tomó esa gran erección con una mano. Sabía que su arrogancia se iba al carajo cuando comenzaba a estimularlo, por lo que con la otra mano sacó su camisa con brusquedad mientras lo masturbaba de esa forma que tanto parecía gustarle.

Dirigió sus labios a su cuello, sintiendo el agradable aroma del ruso entrando por sus fosas nasales. Le gustó la forma en que este se retorció cuando comenzó a tocar sus glúteos y se alegró de que una vez más su rostro no se viese frente a la cámara, porque vaya sorpresa que se llevó al sentir esa retaguardia de infarto que tenía Nikiforov.

BEST ASS EVER.

Punto y sin comparación.

Ya podía sentir cierta humedad saliendo de la punta del pene de su compañero y, aprovechándose de su evidente excitación, deslizó su mano entre sus nalgas mientras pasaba su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja.

De inmediato notó su reacción, Víctor se retorció bajo su toque y soltó un jadeo más evidente, por lo que siguió deslizando sus dedos y apretando por doquier, era el cuerpo de Víctor el que tenía que resaltar y sabía que su excitación era evidente, no había dejado de masturbarlo en ningún momento.

—Así que también eres débil a esto —murmuró justo en su oído.

Se alejó de golpe de él, alcanzando a notar la mueca sorprendida de Víctor. Sonriendo con una seguridad que pocas veces sentía, se arrodilló frente a esa chorreante erección que debía atender, deslizando de inmediato la lengua lentamente, su vista fija en esos orbes zafiro.

Terminó de bajar por completo el bóxer de su compañero mientras le hacía un oral. De alguna forma el rostro excitado de Víctor y los sonidos de placer que hacía lograron encenderlo más, esta vez no parecía embobado como el día anterior, se notaba que estaba disfrutando pero sin descontrolarse, lo que le llevó a pensar que tal vez Víctor se había "descargado" antes de comenzar esa escena.

Volvió su vista al miembro que estaba lamiendo. Le fastidiaba que de alguna forma le gustase, se veía tan viril y atractivo... por un momento recordó lo que se sentía en su interior y casi se le escapa un jadeo, por lo que se esforzó en seguir con su papel y comenzar a deslizar una mano entre las piernas de Víctor para comenzar a tantear donde pronto entraría.

Por supuesto que ya estaba preparado, ese toqueteo era una cosa más del porno, por lo que no esperó el fuerte gemido de Víctor una vez deslizó un dedo en su interior, de pronto le había tomado el cabello con una mano en un agarre contenido, pero algo doloroso.

"Si sigo así este idiota es capaz de correrse en mi cara otra vez."

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se alejó casi a regañadientes de su pene y se levantó, tomándolo de una mano para llevarlo hasta la mesa que había cerca de ellos. Víctor lo siguió con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

—Ponte allí, necesito verte de cerca.

Lo empujó contra la mesa, logrando que su culo quedase alzado hacia él. Era una vista demasiado atrayente para ser real, Nikiforov tenía sin lugar a dudas el mejor trasero que había visto alguna vez y si eso no era suficiente, sus largas piernas sin vello alguno mostraban unos músculos bien formados y ni hablar de su espalda.

Pero fue cuando Víctor giró el rostro, con una sonrisa desafiante que terminó por desarmarlo.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —lo desafió.

Aun no había liberado su propia erección y al hacerlo sintió el aire por muy poco tiempo, porque en el porno no había tal cosa llamada "juego previo" por lo que de un solo movimiento sacó la botella de lubricante que tenía en el bolsillo trasero y se echó un poco, para luego impulsarse en el interior de Víctor, sintiendo de inmediato lo estrecho que era.

Apenas comenzó el vaivén, tuvo que comenzar con la retahíla de gemidos y frases que sabía debía decir por culpa del guión, aunque muchas de estas eran indudablemente genuinas, y es que el interior de Víctor no podía ser más abrumante y desesperante a la vez.

Lo tomó de la cintura y comenzó a embestir, preocupándose de salir lo suficiente para que el camarógrafo pudiese grabar como entraba y salía, aunque no pudo evitar deslizar su mano de vez en cuando por las nalgas del ruso y simplemente acariciar, queriendo sentir esa circunferencia en su propia palma.

Todo iba a la perfección hasta ahora, el guión seguía como se lo habían ordenado y sin embargo algo no andaba bien, sentía esa incomodidad al escuchar los gemidos de Víctor y es que esta vez parecían distintos, como si estuviese esforzándose en demasía a evocarlos. Básicamente, estaba fingiendo y eso logró inquietarlo.

No debería importarle si su compañero disfrutaba, realmente no era asunto suyo y mucho menos cuando este era un imbécil con él, pero por más desagradable que Víctor se le hiciese, lamentablemente sabía lo que era follar sin disfrutar, por lo que terminó enfocándose más en buscar su placer.

Tomó una de las piernas de Víctor y lo impulsó para que la alzase sobre la mesa, de esa forma podía embestir más profundo y fuerte, sin preocuparse tanto de tirar la mesa. Se enfocó en cambiar un poco de ángulo, atento a los gemidos de Víctor y fue allí cuando por fin escuchó aquel sonido que estaba buscando.

Más ronco y desesperado, un gemido real, genuino y tan atrayente que se impulsó a ese lugar, golpeando con renovada energía para sacar más de esa sinfonía que tanto le estaba comenzando a gustar.

Con una mano sostenía su pierna arriba de la mesa mientras que con la otra se sujetaba de su bien trabajaba cintura, empujando con entusiasmo ese lugar que parecía fascinar más a su compañero, logrando calmar esa incomodidad que sentía al escucharlo fingir.

Bien, ahora si se sentía cómodo desatando su energía. No le importaba lo caliente que se sentía, el sudor que recorría su cuerpo o que su torso estuviese casi descubierto por los movimientos que hacía, sentía la excitación fluctuando en su cuerpo, latente en su miembro y en cada fibra de piel que tocaba a Víctor.

Se mordió el labio, en un intento de que el dolor calmase su necesidad de estallar. Él tenía bastante resistencia y debía aprovecharse de eso si quería lucirse en esa toma, no podía colapsar como Víctor lo había hecho en las tomas anteriores.

—Mierda... ¡Más fuerte! —exigió el ruso y su voz se tornó en una orden deliciosa — Puedes hacerlo más fuerte... ¡Ah! Justo así...

Empujó en ese lugar sin piedad, ya había notado que lo que le gustaba a Nikiforov era la fuerza, las embestidas profundas, fuertes y sin parar. Era una suerte que su resistencia fuera tan buena, porque otra persona se habría cansado de follar sin ningún momento de descanso mientras que él estaba disfrutando como nunca de ese rol que no solía tomar.

Si hablaba de preferencias, la verdad es que siempre había gustado más ser el que recibe, pero tampoco es como si nunca hubiese sido el activo. Sin embargo, con Víctor las cosas parecían fluir mucho más rápido y fácil, al menos cuando se trataba de sexo.

Notó un cambio de luz por el rabillo del ojo, eso significaba que ya debía cambiar de posición y estaba encantado, porque ya sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Salió del interior de Víctor lo tomó del brazo para que se levantase y se girase, quedando ahora recostado sobre la mesa, pero con el rostro mirándolo a él.

Tan malditamente sonriente. Esa era la expresión de Nikiforov, como si esa fuese la mañana de navidad y Yuuri estuviese entregándole el más grande obsequio cuando se coló entre sus piernas y volvió a introducirse en su interior.

—¡Ah! Mierda, vuelve a hacer lo mismo de hace un rato.

Sonrió ante esa petición y vaya que cumplió el capricho de su compañero, porque esta vez tomó su pierna de otro ángulo, alzándola para que quedase apoyada en su hombro y de esa forma embestir aún más profundo.

Que bien se veía Víctor desde allí. Casi podía olvidar la usual arrogancia de su compañero y abocarse solo a su placer, a golpear con fuerza ese lugar que lo hacía gemir de forma tan atrayente, alzando los brazos arriba de su cabeza, en una muestra de estar completamente entregado al placer, con esa sonrisa complacida que no había visto antes.

Dirigió su mirada al miembro erecto de Víctor, el cual se sacudía entre cada embestida mientras su dueño solo gemía sonriente, exigiendo de vez en cuando más fuerza y obedeciéndolo él, como si de una orden se tratase.

Quería ver qué pasaba si lo estimulaba allí también, por lo que en un impulso tonto tomó esa erección con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus propias embestidas.

—Maldita sea —Víctor clavó sus ojos zafiro en él, se veía agitado, el pelo sudado se pegaba a su frente, pero era su mirada salvaje y exigente lo más arrebatador de su imagen —. Fóllame hasta que no pueda moverme.

No entendía qué le pasaba, ni siquiera él mismo podía comprender por qué sentía tanta antipatía con Nikiforov pero cuando estaban en pleno acto sexual las cosas cambiaban, y cada acto o palabra del ruso parecían estar hechas de fuego que calentaban su cuerpo desde el interior.

No importaba, porque una vez dicha esa orden, no le quedó otra más que obedecer, tal vez porque jamás había disfrutado tanto el ser el que daba, o porque jamás se había sentido tan seguro tomando ese rol. Joder que le gustaba ver a Víctor gemir con ganas y exigir por más, la forma en que su interior lo apretaba fuerte y caliente, el sonido de sus pieles chocando y que este no se cansase de su resistencia.

Sentía que se estaban acercando. Ambos esta vez, porque podía percibir como el interior del ruso se contraía con más fuerza y su miembro latía en su mano, por lo que comenzó a acelerar las embestidas, precipitando al fin a su compañero a un orgasmo espectacular.

Y es que eso era un orgasmo en toda regla, simplemente nadie podía ser tan buen actor. Víctor echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su gemido ronco y necesitado hizo eco en la habitación, arqueó la espalda de tal forma que su pierna libre lo empujó con fuerza más hacia su interior, mientras se corría en su mano, llenándola de esperma caliente.

Tenía tantas ganas de correrse allí, en su cálido interior mientras este se contraía de forma deliciosa contra él. Pero no podía salirse del guión, por lo que siguió embistiendo sin parar mientras veía a Víctor intentar recuperar la respiración, con las mejillas rojas debido al reciente orgasmo.

Cuando sintió cómo el calor comenzaba a fluctuar por todo su cuerpo y se concentraba en su pene, salió de su interior y comenzó a masturbarse casi con desesperación, para culminar de una vez por todas sobre el otro, salpicando su corrida por toda su entrepierna.

—¡Corte!

Apenas escuchó eso, soltó un suspiro. Había salido bien, podía verlo a juzgar por las miradas sonrientes del camarógrafo y por cómo Mila alzaba un pulgar en su dirección.

Volvió a acomodarse la ropa mientras su ritmo cardiaco se calmaba de a poco, volvió su vista a Víctor, el cual seguía medio tendido sobre la mesa, respirando agitado.

Sabía que una vez las cámaras se apagaban, volvía esa antipatía que se tenían, pero algo se conmovió en él después de esa escena y no supo por qué se acercó a Víctor, bajo la atenta mirada azul del actor.

—Vamos, tienes que ir a limpiarte para seguir con las otras tomas —le tendió la mano, sintiendo el rubor subir por sus mejillas ante ese tonto gesto que lo había asaltado.

Se sorprendió cuando Víctor la tomó, levantándose de la mesa para quedar excesivamente cerca de él, con un gesto serio que logró alarmarlo, sobre todo cuando este guio el agarre de sus manos hasta sus labios y dejó un suave beso allí, para luego tomar su barbilla con delicadeza y alzarla.

—No tienes idea de como te follaré en la siguiente toma, Yuuri —los ojos de Víctor brillaban de puro fuego y no pudo evitar tragar saliva, sintiendo una punzada de excitación ante esa frase —. Definitivamente eres digno de ser mi compañero, te enseñaré todos los secretos del sexo de ahora en adelante y ya verás como serás la próxima estrella del porno gay.

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó, no supo que decir ante esa extraña declaración, pero se maldijo una vez más al sentir ese fuerte sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas y orejas.

—Tienes que ir a prepararte para mí ahora, te estaré esperando —sintió la mano de Víctor deslizándose por su espalda, acercándola peligrosamente a su trasero —. Te voy a recompensar por esto, Yuuri.

Y, sin esperar su respuesta, el ruso dejó un suave apretón en su trasero que provocó un jadeo de su parte, y simplemente se alejó hacia los demás para prepararse para la siguiente toma.

Maldito sea Nikiforov y su perfecto trasero.


	10. Primer muro al suelo

¿Cómo se dice cuando se tiene ese sexo tan espectacular que te vuela la cabeza?

Víctor había tenido sexo y con muchísima gente. Vamos, que su trabajo dependía de ello y era excelente en eso, sobre todo cuando se trataba de brillar frente a las cámaras.

Pero ahora se enfrentaba a la situación de encontrarse completamente indefenso ante su compañero de grabación, al cual, a pesar de haberlo mirado en menos cuando lo conoció, podía reconocer por completo su potencial y estaba más que dispuesto a ser él quien lo sacase a flote.

Era increíble como su percepción podía cambiar tan rápido, pero él siempre había sido impulsivo y no pensaba demasiado en las cosas, solo se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía y en ese momento preciso, estaba dispuesto a hacer chillar a su compañero de grabación de puro éxtasis y placer.

Yuuri se estaba preparando en un baño cercano mientras él volvía a vestirse, solo que ahora usaba ropa más casual. En esa escena no habría diálogos, por lo que sería más fácil considerando lo caliente que estaba.

Miró nuevamente la pared por donde se follaría a Yuuri. Era chistoso, siempre le había parecido que los "Glory Hole" eran bastante aburridos y por ende le ayudaban a durar más, pero sospechaba que con Yuuri las cosas serían incluso más calientes.

—Ya estoy listo. — Y hablando del rey de Roma.

Yuuri volvía a tener esa expresión reticente, como si no se fiara del todo de él y en parte lo entendía; pero era hora de comenzar a acercarse y romper el hielo de una vez por todas, debían llevarse bien si quería convertirlo en una estrella del porno.

—Excelente, lo que toca ahora es un Glory hole, has oído hablar de eso, ¿cierto?

Yuuri titubeó, mirando con duda a los camarógrafos, los cuales se posicionaban alrededor de un hoyo que había en la pared más cercana.

—Creo que sí... he visto esa categoría en el porno pero no sé si...

Sonrió ante esa respuesta. Como pensaba, Yuuri era bastante novato en muchas cosas, tendría que enseñarle mucho para hacerlo brillar.

—Creo que esto será nuevo para ti, así que mejor te explico —lo miró sonriente a pesar del gesto serio de Katsuki —. Debo follarte a través de esa muralla, por lo que debes meter la mitad de tu cuerpo en ese agujero y así solo quedará la parte inferior de tu cuerpo por este lado.

—Entonces... ¿No te veré en absoluto? —preguntó Yuuri un tanto sonrojado. Se dio cuenta de lo adorable que podía ser su compañero a veces, hace un rato lo había estado follando a él y ahora se avergonzaba porque cambiaban de papeles—¿Solo debes moverte y ya está?

—¿Estás decepcionado acaso? —preguntó coqueto, acercándose más a Yuuri. Quería ver su reacción, que tan atrevido podía ser si lo presionaba un poco — Porque si quieres podemos calentar un poco antes, así no lo sientes tan mecánico.

Se acercó aun más, en un intento vago de besarlo y poder probar sus besos por adelantado, no podría hacerlo durante la toma y eso era un poco decepcionante.

Pero cuando ya había tomado su labio inferior con su pulgar y se había acercado a la distancia de un beso, Yuuri se había escabullido de sus brazos, mirándolo entre avergonzado y molesto.

—¡No empieces a molestarme! —el japonés se llevó las manos a las mejillas, como intentando contener su evidente sonrojo —Estamos trabajando, sé profesional.

—No te estoy molestando, hablo en serio —insistió, sintiendo demasiado duro el rechazo de su compañero. Era injusto, muchos de los otros actores buscaban pasar más rato con él y Yuuri solo lo rechazaba. ¿Qué había hecho mal? —, a veces a algunos les cuesta este tipo de escenas porque no hay mucho calentamiento previo.

—Estoy bien, no necesito calentar contigo. Esto no es un deporte, es solo sexo —replicó Yuuri evitando su mirada —, ya deja de burlarte de mí.

—No me estoy burlando, Yuuri —tal vez había sido muy pesado con él en ocasiones anteriores, lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas si pretendía que se llevasen bien. Además, por alguna razón se sentía incómodo si Yuuri lo rechazaba, por lo general no le importaba la antipatía de la gente pero algo cambiaba con su compañero —. Lamento haber sido un poco desagradable antes. No pretendía hacerte sentir mal o algo así, es solo que he tenido malas experiencias con otros compañeros y supongo que me volví un poco pesado.

—¿Un poco? —bufó Yuuri — No has dejado de molestarme desde que llegué aquí. Esto no ha sido fácil para mí y tener que lidiar con tus tonterías no es agradable.

Cambió el peso de su cuerpo a su otra pierna, sintiéndose incómodo. Realmente no sabía qué le había pasado con Yuuri, él sabía que era un principiante y aún así no había dejado de picarlo todo el tiempo. No era una conducta aceptable y lo sabía.

—Mira, ¿qué tal si hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva? Es cierto que fui desagradable contigo, pero tal vez solo necesitamos conocernos un poco más. De verdad quiero ayudarte y no tengo malas intenciones.

Yuuri lo miró con sospecha. Seguía manteniendo una distancia bastante lejana para una conversación, pero no quiso presionarlo.

—Está bien... No es necesario que seas amable conmigo, solo no me molestes —dijo Yuuri—. Yo no hago esto por gusto, no tengo otra opción y tengo suficientes problemas como para preocuparme de más. Solo quiero una relación de trabajo cordial.

—Hecho. —Alzó la mano, en una muestra de esa oferta de paz que había ofrecido.

Yuuri lo miró dubitativo, mordiéndose el labio mientras parecía meditar si era buena idea o no tomarle la mano y cuando estaba por cansarse y dejarla caer, este la tomó de vuelta, dando un suave apretón.

Electricidad.

Eso fue lo que sintió, con un simple apretón de manos de parte de Yuuri. Se miraron un momento en silencio, sin soltar ese agarre extraño que estaban compartiendo. Yuuri tenía unos bonitos ojos castaños, le gustaba la forma en que brillaban y es que este era muy expresivo con su mirada. Por un momento no supo que decir, se sentía tan extraño alrededor de él... Definitivamente quería acercarse más y conocerse.

Quien sabe lo que descubriría.

—Chicos, ya vamos a comenzar, necesito que se posicionen —Mila apareció de pronto, cortando ese extraño momento y logrando que soltasen ese agarrón —. Yuuri, cariño, tienes que ir hacia allí y te explicarán como ponerte ¿sí? Yo debo darle las instrucciones a Víctor.

El japonés asintió, viéndose más tranquilo al recibir instrucciones de Mila. Le dirigió una breve mirada y un asentimiento, para luego alejarse de ellos. Lo vio caminar hacia uno de los productores mientras un camarógrafo se ponía cerca de él. De alguna forma estaba más tranquilo, sentía que podría trabajar con Yuuri sin compartir esa antipatía que los alejaba antes.

El fuerte carraspeo de Mila llamó su atención, por lo que giró a mirarla curioso.

—Veo que lo pasaste bien en la toma anterior — Mila lo miró con suspicacia, había una ligera sonrisita en su rostro—, después de haber alardeado tanto, pensé que te controlarías mejor, pero te vi gimiendo como condenado sobre esa mesa.

—Fue inesperado, no pensé que Yuuri sería tan bueno en eso —respondió, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Solo un poco —. Se ve tan tímido y frágil que no esperé esa muestra de masculinidad.

—¿Ahora es Yuuri y no Katsuki?

—Ya cállate.

—Creo que lo que tiene es que a él sí le importa si su compañero disfruta —respondió Mila —, a diferencia de ti, que solo estás enfocado en tu orgullo.

—¡No estoy enfocado en mi orgullo! —Mila alzó una ceja, escéptica, por lo que terminó cediendo —Ok, ok, pero ahora no lo estoy. Quiero ayudarlo, no sé por qué un chico como él está haciendo de actor porno pero tiene potencial. Podría ser muchísimo mejor si alguien lo guía y de paso, ganaría más dinero si se hace famoso. Lo ayudaré.

—¿Y todo esto porque te dio un orgasmo? —rio Mila molestándolo— ¿La próxima vez que lo ponga de top que le darás? ¿le compraras flores y lo invitaras a cenar?

—Ya basta, solo estoy intentando ser un buen compañero —replicó —, sabes que hace tiempo me he sentido un poco decaído y quiero seguir este impulso. Solo estoy buscando inspiración y de paso ayudando a mi compañero de grabación.

—Lo sé, solo quería molestarte un poco, hace tiempo que no te ríes así —sonrió Mila con aire maternal —. Sé que fue difícil para ti lo que pasó en Rusia, pero ya vez que triunfaste aquí.

—Lo sé —respondió evasivo. Realmente no quería hablar de ello, sentía que a pesar de todo no podía abrirse aún, al menos no con Mila —. Ahora quiero ir a grabar, aun queda una escena después de esto ¿no?

—Exacto. Espero no hagas lo mismo que ayer — lo pinchó Mila —, que si me haces otra gracia le diré a Chris que se quede con tu Yuuri.

Le sacó la lengua en respuesta y se giró hacia Yuuri, el cual ya estaba posicionado.

Bastó una mirada hacia él para que se calentara, los camarógrafos estaban listos a su alrededor y el solo podía tener la vista fija en esa parte del cuerpo del japonés.

"Esto es solo sexo y será 100% profesional. No lo decepciones Víctor, tú puedes con esto"

—¡Acción!


	11. Ruso candente folla a japonés a través de Glory Hole

Se posicionó tras de Yuuri, viendo con interés la forma en que sus nalgas estaban alzadas hacia él y cómo ese ajustado pantalón resaltaba sus tersas piernas. Deslizó las manos por su cintura, levantando lo poco de camiseta que podía vislumbrar de Yuuri para poder acariciar su piel más a gusto.

Tenía la piel tan suave... Tal vez se echaba alguna crema especial, tenía que recordarse el pedirle el dato porque definitivamente quería tener la piel así, agradable y cálida al tacto, como una invitación a seguir acariciando.

Apretó su cintura y dio un suave golpe con su pelvis contra su trasero. Sentía la cámara cerca suyo, pero estaba demasiado entretenido viendo ese lugar que estaba cubierto por el pantalón y que tenía ganas de desnudar.

Acarició esas nalgas, apretando con ganas para luego comenzar a deslizar el pantalón lentamente, arrastrando de paso la ropa interior y mostrando al fin aquella piel que anhelaba ver y tocar.

Ah... que vista más hermosa. Podía sentir como se empezaba a poner duro con solo observar las nalgas suaves y respingadas de su compañero, soltó el aire por la nariz con fuerza, porque se suponía que debía contenerse y actuar como un pervertido, pero como un pervertido capaz de follar por 30 minutos frente a una cámara.

Apretó con delicadeza, tenía que verse como sus manos no podían cubrir toda esa extensión y siguiendo su instinto, abrió un poco para ver aquel lugar por donde entraría, logrando escuchar un gemido ahogado de parte de Yuuri.

Sí que se iba a divertir en esa grabación.

\-------------------_______________________-------------

Jamás se había visto en una situación así, estar atrapado en una pared, sin poder ver que ocurría tras él mientras intentaba en vano mantener un poco el equilibrio, sobre todo porque había una cámara grabando todas las expresiones que haría.

Sintió las manos de Víctor recorrer su cuerpo y eso logró alterarlo un poco. Era extraño, porque no podía ver la cara de su impertinente compañero así que podía restar esa habitual molestia que le significaba el grabar con Nikiforov, a pesar de que momentos atrás este se había disculpado, aun no sabía que tan sincero era.

Cuando sus pantalones bajaron y sintió el aire golpear sus nalgas, supo que pronto el tacto frío de su compañero llegaría y cuando lo hizo, fingió lo mejor que pudo su expresión de calentura, como si realmente eso fuese el sueño de cualquier persona.

Pero no. Estaba atrapado en esa pared, a merced del idiota engreído de su compañero (el cual por alguna razón había comenzado a ser amable ese día) y de paso debía fingir que le gustaría.

Aun así, debía admitir que el tacto de Víctor no era para nada desagradable. Se negaba a admitir algún grado de simpatía por el ruso y mucho menos diría que le satisfacía, pero tener sexo con él podía ser agradable a veces, y fue por eso que, al sentir sus largos dedos apretar con más dedicación sus nalgas, mientras una mano se deslizaba hacia su miembro para acariciarlo con maestría, logró endurecerse bajo su tacto.

Era algo natural considerando el estímulo que estaba recibiendo, y necesario para la escena que grababan, aunque tuvo que contener un gemido más real cuando Víctor comenzó a mover la mano de arriba abajo, en una presión que le resultaba de lo más apetecible.

Mierda, estaba comenzando a excitarse de verdad. Tal vez era por el morbo extraño de no ver a Víctor, pero de esa forma solo podía concentrarse en sus manos recorriéndolo, en sentir sus piernas de vez en cuando rosando las suyas, sin tener que ver ni una sonrisa de suficiencia o juego de poder que habían estado compartiendo desde el corto tiempo en que se conocían.

De pronto sintió el aliento caliente y suave de Víctor sobre un muslo y terminó crispándose ante la sensación, eso significaba que este estaba arrodillado tras él, podía sentir el roce de sus labios y nariz por ciertas partes de sus muslos y de pronto, una lengua húmeda comenzó a lamerlo lentamente...

Soltó un jadeo al sentir eso. Nikiforov lo había sujetado de uno de sus muslos y ahora había comenzado a lamer lentamente, subiendo por el interior hasta llegar cada vez más cerca de sus testículos. Sentía su rostro rojo por completo, pero era el latido acelerado de su corazón lo que más le afectaba, porque cada vez que sentía un beso más arriba sabía lo que se venía y no sabía si sería capaz de controlarse.

—Mierda...—jadeó, cuando la boca de Nikiforov besó demasiado cerca de su entrada. Una mano de pronto tomó su miembro otra vez y el gemido que se le escapó al verse estimulado allí también fue demasiado genuino para su gusto.

Respiró hondo intentando controlarse. Se suponía que eso era fingido, debía pretender que le gustaba, gemir y soltar maldiciones en exceso para que se viese bien ante la cámara. Debía enfocarse en ello y no derretirse por completo cuando Nikiforov pasó su lengua por su ano.

Ay no. Había empezado una sesión de besos, lamidas y succiones para las que no estaba preparado, simplemente era algo que nunca había hecho y recibirlo por primera vez frente a una cámara no era precisamente una buena idea. Sentía su cuerpo entero en llamas mientras la diestra lengua de Nikiforov lamía y besaba aquel lugar por donde pronto entraría. Se sentía jadeante y apenas era capaz de controlarlo, tuvo que llevar una mano a su boca para tapársela ante el exceso de gemidos que estaban saliendo, no sabía si Nikiforov podía escucharlo, pero no podía demostrar tanta debilidad.

Se sentía cerca... el calor en su vientre se intensificó, sentía su miembro demasiado latente bajo los toques de Víctor y los gemidos ni siquiera los podía controlar.

Alzó la mirada, buscando demostrar que estaba por colapsar y cuando vio la lucecita verde encendiéndose al frente supo que podía, era el código de luces que le habían enseñado para no tener que interrumpir las grabaciones, por lo que, sin controlarse más, soltó el agarre de su boca y gimió con más fuerza, sintiendo como Nikiforov dejaba una suave succión que casi lo dejó viendo estrellas.

Su mente quedó en blanco cuando el placer fue demasiado para su cuerpo. Era demasiado, no podía con tantos estímulos rodeándolo. Pensó que sería más fácil esa escena por lo impersonal que se veía, pero había un morbo que no sabía que tenía y se activó en el momento en que sintió la lengua de Víctor en su piel.

Se dejó caer un poco. Era incómodo, porque la otra parte de su cuerpo estaba a merced de Víctor y ya no estaba recibiendo sus toques, solo podía limitarse a recuperar la respiración e intentar no colapsar, porque su mente era un caos exquisito debido al reciente orgasmo.

De pronto, sintió una abrupta intrusión en su interior que le arrancó un fuerte gemido.

______________-----------------------_________________

No pudo con eso. Nuevamente sentía que estaba perdiendo los estribos, tenía que recordarse a cada momento de que estaba grabando y que debía concentrarse en ello, pensaba que al no ver el rostro de Yuuri podría controlarse mejor y de esa forma hacer bien su trabajo, pero no contaba con que los gemidos de su compañero de grabación se escuchasen a través de la pared, filtrándose por los pequeños espacios que dejaba el cuerpo de Yuuri y calentando su mente de una forma nueva.

Tendría que pensar en ello una vez terminasen las grabaciones. Definitivamente se pondría a meditar que demonios le pasaba con Yuuri y si era necesario tomar medidas antes de grabar con él, lo haría para no perjudicarlo.

Pero ahora no. Ahora que había probado su piel con su propia lengua y había sentido en su propia mano como lo llevaba al orgasmo con tan pocos estímulos, lo que menos quería era pensar, solo necesitaba colapsar de una vez y era una suerte que Yuuri se hubiese corrido primero, al menos así no se llevaría los reproches de Mila.

Se levantó, mirando con ese deseo para nada fingido la mitad del cuerpo de su compañero. Había una energía especial cruzando su cuerpo, como si su acelerado torrente sanguíneo lo llevase a cada parte de él y solo podía compararlo con la sensación de éxtasis.

Con la mano húmeda de semen se lubricó su propia erección y, tomando la apetecible cintura de su compañero, lo penetró de una estocada.

—¿Por qué eres tan delicioso? —masculló, sintiéndose abrumado ante la sensación que le provocaba sentir las calientes paredes de Yuuri apretando contra su cuerpo, como si no quisiese dejarlo escapar de allí.

No podía dejar de tocarlo. Comenzó a embestirlo sin piedad y es que sabía que ya estaba preparado para él, solo debía dejarse llevar, ni siquiera debía pretender que le gustaba porque estaba fascinado, la piel que tocaba era tan cálida...

La industria del porno le había dado y quitado muchas cosas.

Le dio la libertad, le entregó la voluntad suficiente como para desafiar al mundo y tomar su propio cuerpo como suyo, permitiéndose entregarse a quien él desease sin restricciones. Ser actor porno fue desafiante desde donde venía y a pesar de que tuvo que dejar su nación, logró triunfar, demostrar que podía hacer lo que se le viese en gana con su cuerpo y de paso ser el mejor de la industria.

Pero le quitó cosas en el camino. Le quitó la seguridad de poder volver a su país, le arrebató momentos con su familia y el poder disfrutar del sexo de la misma forma; porque día tras día se entregaba a ese arte que era el placer y con él tiempo todo se volvió en una suma de cuerpos y fríos diálogos tocándose de forma mecánica.

Así que el estar así de caliente sí era algo sorprendente para él. La mayoría de la gente suele sentirse caliente cada día y él solía ser así, pero al perder eso debido a su trabajo, se sentía fascinado ante la idea de que su cuerpo vibrase de nuevo de esa forma y todo gracias a su compañero.

No dejó de enterrarse en su cuerpo las veces que hicieran falta. No podía parar, apretaba su cintura con las manos, deslizaba sus falanges por sus apretables y tersos muslos mientras embestía con esas ganas que hace tiempo no tenía y que había recuperado desde el casting de su compañero japonés; sintiendo los gemidos de Yuuri como un elixir que solo aumentaba el calor que fluctuaba por su cuerpo y que se comenzaba a concentrar en su erección.

—Te sientes tan bien apretándome —soltó con la voz ronca. No le importaba, era una de las líneas aceptables de su trabajo, solo que esta vez hablaba totalmente en serio —, sigue estrechándome así, ya casi llego.

—No puedo más... —logró escuchar esa frase de Yuuri y eso encendió con más fuerza su mente, tuvo que sujetarlo de la cintura debido a la fuerza de sus embestidas y es que no podía permitirse que Yuuri se cayese al otro lado del agujero solo porque no era capaz de controlarse.

Era tan excitante tocar sus nalgas, tan suaves, tan respingonas y auténticas... De pronto el impulso se hizo más fuerte y ya no bastaba con simplemente acariciar y tocar mientras follaban, necesitaba más fuerza, gemidos más desesperados y potentes y cuando se sintió colapsar, dejó una fuerte nalgada en su compañero que resonó en el set de grabación.

Sintió un subidón de adrenalina cuando Yuuri gimió ante ese estímulo. Volvió a cargar su mano de la misma forma, logrando arrancarle otro delicioso gemido que tenía un pase directo a su erección.

Se inclinó un poco para tomar la erección del japonés. Se sentía tan bien bajo su mano, estaba húmedo por la reciente corrida, chorreante de líquido preseminal y duro, listo para volver a culminar. Comenzó a estimularlo mientras seguía embistiéndolo, vio de soslayo que otro camarógrafo tuvo que acercarse porque estaba tapando a Yuuri por un costado.

No podía importarle menos eso. Lo único que buscaba en ese momento era hacer que Yuuri colapsase de placer, hacerle sentir un poco de lo que le había estado otorgando en cada grabación y de esa forma abrazarse a esa evidente calentura que tenía por este.

Embistió al mismo ritmo en que lo masturbó y cuando los gemidos se hacían escandalosos al otro lado de la pared, volvió a sentir como su mano se humedecía por el orgasmo de Yuuri, su interior apretándolo en contracciones tan deliciosas que pronto el mismo colapsó.

Por un momento no sintió nada más que placer. Ya no sentía la incómoda capa de sudor bajo su ropa, no veía a los camarógrafos ni a la aburrida pared frente a sus ojos. Todo era blanco para él y el único contacto con el mundo real era la piel de Yuuri bajo sus manos, estar conectado con él y el orgasmo haciendo estragos en cada fibra de su ser.

Se había corrido tan profundo que hasta se olvidó de donde estaba y cuando abrió los ojos, se quedó allí unos segundos intentando hacer las conexiones neuronales suficientes como para poder moverse otra vez.

Tenía que procesar... por alguna razón aun no gritaban "corte" y no podía recordar qué más debía hacer, era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así desde que era un novato, por lo que miró de soslayo a uno de los productores.

Menos mal este había entendido su mirada. Le hizo un gesto bastante evidente y ahí se encendió su ampolleta cerebral, por lo que salió al fin del interior de Yuuri y apretó sus nalgas firmes, abriéndolas para que tomasen el primer plano de como se salía su esperma de su interior.

—¡Corte!

Yuuri se deslizó fuera de la muralla, cayendo sentado desde su lado. Solo ver su rostro agotado mientras es apoyaba en la pared lo impulsó a sentarse a su lado, entregándole una toalla cercana.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado al verlo con esa expresión cansada.

Fue allí cuando por fin lo vio: una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa pequeña, tímida y cansada, pero la forma en que el rostro de Yuuri cambiaba cuando esa expresión surcaba su cara logró provocarle un dolor en el pecho y su propio rostro terminó por sonrojarse un poco.

Su corazón había vuelto a latir acelerado.


	12. Cinnamon icecream

Lo había meditado lo suficiente, pero después de haber conversado con Yuuri en la pizzería hace casi dos semanas, sentía que la decisión la había tomado en el mismo local y nada ni nadie le quitaría esa idea de la cabeza.

—Por favor, Phichit, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —Yuuri seguía insistiendo, a pesar de que se encontraban caminando a paso rápido hacia el casting que le tocaba hacer— Ya te sacaste el bichito de la curiosidad, no necesitas seguir con esto.

—Créeme que después de ver las cifras que pagan, necesito trabajar aquí. —Phichit ya había hecho todos los cálculos mentales posibles y definitivamente eso era algo que le interesaba. No tendría que endeudarse más con la universidad porque el pago por ser actor porno era tan alto que eso no importaba.

Y francamente, no le interesaban los estigmas sociales. Él era la persona que era sin importar dónde iba, le daba igual si lo grababan siempre y cuando le pagasen y aunque no estaba dispuesto a hacer cosas muy turbias, ni mucho menos a volverse famoso, no quería descartar el vivir esa experiencia.

Porque la vida era una sola y si podía vivir cada sensación posible, buscaría hacerlo; siempre y cuando se sintiese cómodo con eso.

—Solo me preocupa que sea una experiencia desagradable para ti, ni siquiera conoces a Chris, solo lo has visto de pasada.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hacer el casting conmigo? —arremetió entonces, viendo de inmediato como el sonrojo cubría el rostro de su mejor amigo —. Ya que no quieres que esté con Chris, podría ser contigo... A mí no me importaría.

Le guiñó un ojo, buscando una vez más que cayese a bajo sus encantos pero para variar, Yuuri nunca se enteraba de nada y él solo podía resignarse a suspirar y encogerse de hombros. Estaba acostumbrado a la inocencia de su amor platónico.

Yuuri no era un simple amigo para él, nunca lo había sido. Sus primeros acercamientos fueron bastantes sutiles y es que, al ver la naturaleza tímida del japonés, no quería abordarlo muy directamente y ponerlo tenso, menos considerando que vivían juntos.

Pero con el pasar del tiempo, notó que Yuuri ni siquiera se daba por aludido a sus insinuaciones y aunque se había sentido deprimido al principio, al conocer a Yuuri se dio cuenta de que este no lo hacía con malas intenciones, simplemente no se daba cuenta de cuando alguien le estaba coqueteando.

Pensó en decirle algo. En ser más directo y pedirle una cita, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y veía como ese crush se iba convirtiendo en una hermosa amistad, simplemente no quiso corromper ese vínculo, menos al ver que Yuuri poco a poco iba soltando sus muros con él y mostrándole su verdadero ser.

Así que todo había quedado en el pasado, jamás había sufrido por Yuuri a pesar de no tener sentimientos correspondidos y es que su amigo era tan dulce cuando quería, que todo fluyó con naturalidad.

Pero tampoco era tan idiota como para desaprovechar una oportunidad así, estando en un set de películas para adultos junto a su mejor amigo.

—Yo sigo siendo un novato, los casting los hacen los profesionales —murmuró Yuuri. Al mirarlo notó lo rojo que estaba, evitando devolverle la mirada —. Solo me preocupas, una vez te graben no podrás retroceder, tu imagen quedará para siempre en internet.

—Pues que así sea, Yuuri, no pasa nada. —Revolvió su cabello con cariño sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo —. Sabes que yo no hago esto por medidas desesperadas así que tranquilo, además sé que tu amigo está bueno, así que eso es un punto a favor.

—Está bien... te estaré esperando aquí —murmuró Yuuri, con esa coloración en sus mejillas que tanto le gustaba y que tantas veces había fotografiado.

Sonrió, golpeando la puerta con confianza. Escuchó un suave "pase" que lo hizo armarse de valor y cruzar la puerta.

_____________-------------------------------------___________________

Después de lo que le había dicho Yuuri, estaba bastante entusiasmado con la idea de participar ese casting.

Y no era para menos, había visto a Phichit varias veces, no por nada tenían un amigo en común y aunque cruzó por su mente muchas veces el invitarle a salir, sentía que podía llegar a ser desubicado considerando que ya había invitado a salir a Yuuri, aunque se hubiese ganado un rechazo.

Se dirigió alegre al set de grabación, era agradable tener un cambio de compañero, después de todo eran días y días grabando una y otra vez, por lo que cambiar de pareja era sencillamente refrescante, aunque aun tenía esperanzas de que lo pusiesen con Yuuri aunque sea una sola vez.

No obstante, de a poco veía que esas esperanzas decaían. Víctor se negaba a soltar a su compañero y aunque ya llevaban 2 semanas juntos, no parecía cansarse en absoluto de su compañero japonés.

No importaba ya. Él tenía otra belleza asiática de la que preocuparse y apenas puso un pie en el set y recibió su mirada, la fuerza de sus ojos le indicó que estaba lejos de compartir la timidez de Yuuri.

—Por fin podemos conocernos de forma apropiada. —Se acercó con la misma seguridad de siempre, regalándole su mejor sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano —. Soy Chris, el amigo de Yuuri.

—Lo sé, una cara como la tuya es difícil de olvidar. —Esos ojos canela lo miraban con fuerza, provocando esa curiosidad sobre su persona que solo unos pocos privilegiados habían logrado.

—Chicos, basta de presentaciones, estamos atrasados —Mila llegó con gesto malhumorado —, después de esto le toca grabar a Víctor y Yuuri, y necesito toda mi energía para esa toma. Esta debe salir fluida.

La pelirroja se alejó a dar las últimas órdenes a los camarógrafos mientras ellos se acercaban a la cama.

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso? —preguntó el tailandés con curiosidad.

—Lo que pasa es que Víctor y Yuuri son... especiales para grabar. —Chris rio, recordando la forma en que su amigo se comporta con Yuuri.

—Huele a chisme —dijo con los ojos brillantes. Al parecer tenía un curioso innato frente a él.

—Es solo que Víctor se descontrola un poco cuando graba con Yuuri y Mila se enoja porque deben repetir las tomas. Y Yuuri... últimamente a tenido salidas bien extrañas con Víctor y eso hace que las cosas empeoren. Esos dos son todo un caso.

—¿En serio? No tenía idea... Yuuri no me había dicho nada de su compañero, al menos nada más allá de que era un idiota y que en el último tiempo habían logrado llevarse mejor.

Phichit tenía un rostro pensativo y eso le llamó la atención. Sabía que eran mejores amigos, pero al parecer se contaban todo y que Yuuri no le compartiese esa pieza de información le era extraño.

—Bueno, Yuuri refunfuñaba bastante contra Víctor al principio, pero ahora al parecer se llevan bien. Al menos es más profesional, creo que Víctor le está ayudando a ser mejor actor y Yuuri busca aprender, con lo necesitado que esta de dinero todo le sirve para hacerse más conocido y así aumenten su paga.

—Entonces... ¿Víctor está interesado en Yuuri?

—No lo sé, yo creo que sí, pero Víctor a veces es tan raro... Que mejor es dejar que las cosas fluyan —se encogió de hombros, sentándose en la cama y haciendo un gesto para que se uniera. Los camarógrafos aún estaban organizándose —. Pero basta de hablar de ellos, mejor cuéntame de ti.

—Bueno, nací en Bangkok pero fui criado aquí en Estados Unidos, estoy terminando de estudiar fotografía en la universidad, vivo con un compañero de universidad y mi mejor amigo es Yuuri. Tengo 5 Hamsters y una vida social y cibernética muy activa. Tu turno.

—Creo que no tengo mucho que decir, soy suizo, me he dedicado por más de 4 años a ser actor porno y antes de eso era modelo. Vivo de forma bastante tranquila con todos los lujos que necesito, tengo una gata y estoy soltero.

Lo último lo acompañó de un guiño coqueto, a ver si de esa forma era capaz de sonrojar a su decidido compañero.

—¿Tú serás el top en esta toma? — preguntó Phichit como si nada.

—¿Acaso quieres serlo tú?

—No me quejaría, la verdad es que lo prefiero. Pero según lo que he investigado de ti, casi siempre eres el top en tus películas así que me imagine que me darían el rol contrario.

—Me preocuparé de que disfrutes, así que puedes quedarte tranquilo —¿es que era inmune a sus coqueteos? Phichit seguía viéndose igual de sonriente, como si no le importase que estuviesen a punto de tener sexo frente a las cámaras.

—Oh... lo dudo. No te ofendas, pero no sé si puedas lograr que me guste, tengo un fetiche bien particular. —Ahora era el tailandés quien le guiñaba un ojo, solo que él si se sentía afectado. Cierta parte de su anatomía estaba comenzando a despertar con interés ante esa conversación —. Verás, a mi me gusta el sexo rudo, así que veo difícil que alguien vainilla pueda complacerme.

Sintió como su pecho se llenaba de aire, conteniendo esas ganas locas de comenzar de inmediato con esa grabación.

Se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, viendo complacido como Phichit lo miraba desafiante.

—En ese caso, mi querido Phichit, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.


	13. Casting no tan vainilla

Apenas escuchó el "¡Acción!" Se vio tirado hacia el tailandés con una energía inesperada, siendo sus labios atrapados en un demandante beso que lo dejó sin aliento.

Literalmente sin aliento, porque apenas podía seguirle el ritmo al intrépido aspirante a actor porno que ahora lo movía hacia la cama como quería, para luego soltar y empujarlo contra esta, sus ojos seguían teniendo esa llama que tanto le llamaba la atención.

Se atraparon en una brusquedad pasional que a Chris no hacía más que encenderlo. Adoraba ese frenesí que ocurría cuando besaba a alguien con tantas ganas, cuando se permitía arrancarle la ropa a quien estaba a punto de devorar, sin importar donde cayesen estas.

Deslizó sus manos por la cálida piel del moreno. Disfrutó en demasía besar la curva de su cuello, el aroma agradable de su acompañante se filtraba en su nariz, tenía todas las características para volverlo loco.

Le dio vuelta con un movimiento brusco y exagerado. No olvidaba que estaba grabando y que lo que debía lucir en ese momento era el cuerpo de su compañero, el cual se retorció con el sonido más delicioso al sentir el beso que posó en sus pezones.

Apretó y succionó allí mientras liberaba la erección de Phichit. Que agradable se sentía esa energía que compartían, lejos de ser un compañero dócil o excesivamente exigente, Phichit parecía disfrutar genuinamente de lo que le hacía y no tenía ningún reparo en demostrarlo.

—Dijiste que te gustaba el sexo duro ¿no? —preguntó, soltando sus labios de la suavidad de su pezón, dejando un hilo de saliva allí —. ¿Qué tanto disfrutas que te amarren?

Los ojos de Phichit brillaron ante la pregunta y no hizo falta ninguna respuesta cuando la sonrisa creció por su rostro.

Sonrió de vuelta, miró hacia las cámaras y vio que sacaban una de sus cuerdas. Esa era una de las habitaciones donde más frecuentaba y sus jefes tenían muy claro de su afición por inmovilizar a sus compañeros.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —lo urgió Phichit, mirándolo con una desafiante ceja alzada al verlo tomarse su tiempo con las cuerdas.

Ese tono... Era justo el tono que necesitaba para impulsarse y con una sonrisa malvada lo volteó, dejando un fuerte azote en su torneado trasero y arrancándole un gemido que se sintió como música para sus oídos.

—No te pongas insolente, recuerda que te estás jugando un puesto aquí.

Disfrutó con ese regodeo de poder el atarlo contra la cama. Le encantaba, simplemente le fascinaba poder someter a alguien así, sobre todo cuando este se resistía un poco o lo presionaba para ser más duro.

Acarició su tersa piel a destajo, apretó, masajeó y besó donde se le dio la gana y cuando ya no lo resistió más, dejó un fuerte azote en sus nalgas provocando otro grito que se le antojó placentero.

Se desató sobre él, acarició y azotó cada pulgada que estaba a su alcance, disfrutando del sonido con lujuria poco contenida. Fue cuando escuchó algo parecido a un sollozo que se detuvo, girando un poco para ver el rostro de su momentáneo compañero.

—¿Qué pasa? No me dirás que ya llegaste a tu límite.

—¿Lo dices por las lágrimas? Solo son de aburrimiento, a ver si de una vez me follas —replicó Phichit, su voz un tanto quebrada no dejaba de ser desafiante y el fuego de su mirar logró llenarlo de esa necesidad urgente de introducirse en él.

—Estás sentenciándote pequeño, no esperes que pare una vez empiece —declaró, alejándose nuevamente de él para posicionarse detrás.

Ambos sabían que solo eran exageraciones. Por supuesto que pararía si Phichit no podía más y esa era la razón por la que no seguía con sus azotes. Era claro que su compañero había llegado a su límite y no presionaría, pero el diálogo desafiante debía mantenerse frente a las cámaras, eso era inevitable.

Aun así, le fascinó la forma en que le respondió, incapaz de verse a sí mismo como alguien frágil, Phichit no tenía miedo en desafiarlo y hacerle ver que era él quien recibía el favor de follarlo y no al revés.

Era fascinante, había empezado con la idea de compartir una sencilla audición, pero ahora se planteaba seriamente el pedirle que fuese su compañero de grabación.

Eso no significaba que no tendría otros compañeros con los que grabase o que no participase de los bukkakes cuando se requería de su sensual presencia, todos debían ser abiertos a tener otros compañeros (excepto Víctor, que había hecho varias pataletas a Mila para que estuviese solo con Yuuri) pero al menos compartiría la mayoría de sus escenas con Phichit y es que sentía que podría descubrir mucho de él si lo lograba.

Acarició nuevamente su cuerpo, tanteando aquel agujero por donde penetraría y disfrutando del gemido que escuchó cuando introdujo un dedo. Sabía que Phichit se había preparado antes, pero prefería acostumbrarlo un poco a su tacto.

Cuando ya llevaba tres dedos terminó por impacientarse. Tenía una molesta erección que necesitaba atender y el potente brillo de las luces ya lo habían contagiado de su calor, su cuerpo entero estaba sudado y eso que estaba sin camisa.

—Me voy a hacer viejo esperando, para cuando me penetres voy a estar cerrado otra v... ¡Ah! —lo penetró de una estocada al escuchar esa pulla de Phichit, y, con una sonrisa en la boca, comenzó a embestirlo.

Su interior era tan cálido, estrecho y húmedo. Le fascinaba la forma en que sentía sus paredes apretar contra su miembro mientras embestía más profundo, por lo que se impulsó con mayor ímpetu, apretando esa bien formada cintura para embestir en su interior.

Los sonidos eran perfectos a sus oídos. La cama rechinaba un poco pero era el choque de sus pieles lo que más sonaba, marcando el tiempo que compartían mientras gemía sin pudor alguno.

Y gemía, vaya que estaba gimiendo. No es que fuese raro, a veces debía forzar los gemidos cuando su compañero era demasiado insípido para él, pero otras, como aquella vez, salían con naturalidad de su cuerpo, demostrando sin miedo que disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Ser actor porno podía ser exigente, no le dejaba suficiente deseo sexual para volver a casa y tener un amante de verdad, y ni hablar de la cantidad de horas trabajadas... pero por momentos como ese, sabía que valía totalmente la pena.

Por eso, y por todos los lujos que podía permitirse, por supuesto.

Los gemidos de Phichit iban en aumento, estaba comenzando a sentir el calor de su cuerpo fluctuando por todas partes, agobiándolo en cada trazo de su piel mientras comenzaba a concentrarse en su vientre. Sentía como su miembro crecía un poco más, listo para correrse y estallar de una vez.

Comenzó a dejar azotes en la piel de su compañero, cuidándose de penetrar profundo cada vez que lo hacía y logrando que se retorciera bajo él, con gemidos cada vez más entregados. Pronto, sintió las paredes de Phichit apretando en contracciones debido al orgasmo y supo que no aguantaría mucho más.

Salió de su interior y lo volteó brusca y rápidamente. Apenas necesitó un par de movimientos más y terminó corriéndose sobre el intrépido moreno que lo miraba, su esperma saltando alegre sobre el estomago del otro, regando todo a su paso y marcando una sentencia para los dos.

—¡Corte!

Intentó recuperar el aliento, sin dejar de mirar los ojos agotados, pero desafiantes de Phichit. El amago de una sonrisa surcaba su sudoroso rostro y a Chris se le antojó de lo más interesante, había algo en aquel sujeto que le agradaba y se descubrió a si mismo queriendo saber más.

—Quien diría que lograrías sacarme un orgasmo, estoy gratamente sorprendido —dijo Phichit, logrando robarle otra amplia sonrisa.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo? —preguntó, sin poder evitarlo —. Puede ser un café o un trago, lo que sea. Me gustaría conocerte más.

Phichit se vio sorprendido ante la pregunta y por un momento pensó que lo rechazaría. Pero de pronto una carcajada salió de su cuerpo y hasta ese gesto le gustó.

—¿Te apetece desatarme primero?

Con una sonrisa, se inclinó a cumplir su cometido, sintiéndose inusualmente feliz por esa aceptación.


	14. Aprendiendo del mejor

Para Yuuri el aprender algo no era tan complicado. Si bien, se consideraba un hombre sin talentos, debía admitir que cuando decidía aprender un nuevo conocimiento, no paraba hasta ser capaz de dominarlo, la constancia y perseverancia eran sus aliadas y estaba orgulloso de eso.

Sin embargo, nunca pensó que lo que debía aprender sería el arte del sexo.

Jamás se vio a sí mismo como actor porno. Era algo nuevo, desgastante, interesante y distinto. Todos esos adjetivos y mucho más, aunque debía admitir que para él ser actor porno estaba directamente ligado a Víctor.

Desde que su compañero había decidido declararse a sí mismo como su "entrenador y manager" las cosas habían tomado un curso que jamás había esperado, menos cuando ya se había hecho la idea de que Víctor era un arrogante sin remedio.

Sí, aun seguía siendo bastante ególatra y no dudaba en absoluto de sí mismo, pero al parecer eso era todo, por lo demás, Víctor podía ser bastante amable y se notaba dedicado a ayudarlo, justo en ese momento su expresión seria mientras lo aconsejaba le demostraban eso.

Sin embargo, jamás había tenido una sesión de estudio que involucrase ver porno, por lo que no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo al estar en aquella oficina vacía con Víctor, observando un video de dos hombres teniendo sexo a destajo.

—¿Ves ese gesto que hace allí? Ridículamente fingido. A la gente no le importa que los actores no disfruten, pero puede cortarles su momento de excitación si consideran chistosa la cara del actor. —Víctor apuntaba hacia el sujeto que se encontraba recibiendo las penetraciones y Yuuri solo tuvo que mirar, a pesar del sonrojo presente en su cara —. Tú no tienes ese problema, pero es importante que sepas el poder que tiene tu expresión.

—¿Es necesario que veamos esto para que me ayudes? ¿no puedes sólo darme consejos? —preguntó, sintiéndose un poco azorado.

Víctor le sonrió y sus labios se le antojaron con la forma de un corazón. Era una sonrisa bonita, sin embargo no podía admirarla apropiadamente cuando escuchaba los fuertes gemidos fingidos que provenían de la televisión.

—¿Acaso te da vergüenza? —su silencio fue una confirmación y de pronto se vio atrapado en un abrazo de Víctor —. ¡Iuuri! Eres tan adorable, hace un rato estábamos haciendo lo mismo y ahí no tenías vergüenza de nada.

Su tono bajó un poco, tornándose bastante más erótico y Yuuri tuvo que zafarse del abrazo, sintiéndose más rojo que antes.

—Eso es distinto, estábamos trabajando. —Sentía que se estaba acostumbrando cada vez más al sexo grabado y es que la cantidad de dinero que recibía ayudaba bastante en ese proceso de adaptación—. Pero ver estas cosas contigo es distinto... Siento que me hace más consciente de lo que debo hacer.

—Bueno, tú mismo dijiste que si eras actor era porque no tenías remedio —respondió Víctor, mirándolo con esa naturalidad de él —. Mientras más vayas mejorando, tu paga también crecerá.

Aún no le decía a Víctor por qué había decidido esa carrera a pesar de que este le había preguntado en una ocasión. Prefería guardar eso para sí mismo ya que si comenzaba a contarle, habría muchas cosas de su vida que debería revelar.

Víctor había entendido su silencio en ese entonces y solo había asentido, diciéndole que una vez estuviese listo para contarle, él también revelaría su propia historia.

—Es cierto... —Mientras antes terminase de pagar todo lo que debía, antes podría terminar con eso de ser actor porno y volver a su vida tranquila y reservada.

—Ahora sigamos, tengo otra escena que quería ver —Víctor salió de la película que estaban viendo y entró a otro enlace donde salía un hombre haciéndole un oral a otro —. Los orales son otro mundo que deberíamos repasar.

Yuuri desvió la mirada, recordando demasiado real el oral que él mismo había tenido que hacerle a Víctor hace menos de una hora. Tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a la cercanía de su compañero fuera del estudio, pero esa situación seguía avergonzándolo. Sentía que avanzaba en cuanto a las mismas grabaciones, pero todo se torcía cuando salían del set y Víctor quería seguir conversando con él sobre su entrenamiento en el sexo.

—¿Lo hago mal? —murmuró un poco cortado, negándose a mirar la pantalla.

—¿Qué? No, para nada —Víctor se vio sorprendido por la pregunta —. De hecho, eres muy bueno. Solo quería explicarte los roles que puedes tomar al hacerlo.

—Ah... Me alegro.

—¿Te alegras de ser bueno haciendo orales? —preguntó Víctor con una sonrisa traviesa —. Vaya, eso es nuevo.

—¡No es lo que quería decir! —le dio un manotazo en el brazo mientras Víctor se reía. No entendía por qué el ruso siempre buscaba molestarlo — Sólo sería incómodo si no te gustara, sobre todo porque tú las recibes.

Soltó un bufido, mirando hacia otra parte. Toda esa conversación era demasiado embarazosa para él, aunque entendía que Víctor sólo quería ayudarlo, no podía evitar que la ansiedad recorriese su cuerpo como constantemente lo hacía.

Cuando Víctor no le contestó, lo miró de reojo para ver su expresión. Se llevó una sorpresa al notar los ojos zafiro de su compañero fijos en él, en una expresión que le costó definir ya que por un momento lo notó afectado.

Pero bastó con que lo mirase de frente para que Nikiforov desempolvara su mejor sonrisa perfecta y le diese un golpecito con su codo, en un gesto cómplice.

—No te preocupes, eres perfecto para mí. —Recibió un guiño coqueto luego de eso—. Ahora volvamos al estudio, que esto es importante.

—Está bien.

—¿Ves la expresión de él? —Víctor apuntó hacia el hombre que se encontraba haciendo el oral —. Es bastante diferente a lo que es el vídeo anterior, y es que lo que trasmite la actitud del actor puede dar como resultado dos orales completamente distintos.

—Creo que te sigo.

—El primero lucía sumiso, con esa expresión de: "hace lo que quieras conmigo". Abría mucho más los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el ritmo del otro actor. Hay algunas personas que les excita mucho eso, por eso se ve tanto en el porno —explicaba Víctor, con un dedo alzado hacia arriba —. Sin embargo, también puedes tomar una actitud desafiante, algo así como: "ya verás lo que puedo hacerte sólo con mi boca" hay otro público que prefiere ver un actor coqueto y desafiante, mucho más seguro de sí mismo. Disfrutan con el personaje que sea capaz de tener al top por completo a sus pies.

—Bueno, supongo que el primero me pega más —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, sobre todo por las salidas que a veces tienes —respondió Víctor con un tono de júbilo mal escondido en su voz —. De hecho, creo que eres mucho mejor en el segundo, pero por mí podrías intentar todos los roles que se te plazcan, siempre y cuando los lleves bien.

—Entiendo, al menos contigo las cosas me salen más naturales, no sé como lo haré cuando me asignen a alguien más —suspiró, llevándose una mano al cabello—. Me da vergüenza solo pensarlo.

—No te preocupes por eso, te quedarás conmigo por un buen tiempo —Víctor se veía bastante confiado de su afirmación, por lo que alzó una ceja esperando una explicación—. No es nada, solo pedí que no te cambiaran a otro por un tiempo, al menos mientras te estoy enseñando.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó con inocencia.

Víctor sonrió ante esa pregunta, un brillo de maldad cruzó en su mirada (era una expresión a la que poco a poco debería acostumbrarse) y de pronto se le acercó en exceso, poniendo sus brazos a su alrededor como acorralándolo, sus rostros demasiado cerca.

—¿Acaso ya te aburriste de mí que quieres cambiarme? 

Un silencio siguió a esa frase, la mirada intensa del ruso sobre él quemaba sus mejillas ya completamente rojas. Quería responder algo, decir algo desafiante o que demostrase que no le afectaba en absoluto su presencia, pero parecía que su cerebro había hecho corto circuito.

No quería pensar en qué significaba esa pregunta y gracias a kami sama no tuvo que hacerlo, porque de pronto unos golpes en la puerta lo sacó de su ensoñación y se apartó de Víctor de golpe.

Con una última mirada que le pareció extrañamente íntima, se levantó a abrir.

Aún no era capaz de seguirle el ritmo a Nikiforov, y no podría hacerlo hasta que lograse comprender el porqué de los actos de su compañero.


	15. Pataleta número uno

—¡Lo que no entiendo es cuál es la necesidad de poner a un tercero!

Ya estaba molesto, llevaba un rato discutiendo con Mila acerca de la siguiente toma con Yuuri y es que se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que sería compartida con Chris.

Soltó un bufido cuando vio el rostro impaciente de su amiga. Fijó su vista a través de la ventana de la oficina en la que se encontraban, podía ver a su compañero conversando animadamente con Chris, como si no le importara lo que estaban a punto de grabar.

—Víctor, esto no corre por tu cuenta. Es cierto que Yuuri no quería estar con otros y se notaba un poco... incómodo ante la idea. Pero desde que salieron sus vídeos el público está pidiendo mucho más y cosas más... elaboradas —explicó Mila, llevando una mano conciliadora a su brazo —. Sabes que somos una industria que busca satisfacer necesidades y se lo dije a Yuuri. Al principio se negó rotundamente pero cuando le hablé de los nuevos precios, las cosas cambiaron.

Se mordió el labio, absolutamente molesto. No entendía qué le pasaba, realmente no tenía sentido su sobrerreacción pero no le gustaba la idea de que otro entrara en esa rutina que mantenía con Yuuri, él le estaba enseñando a ser mejor y si otra persona se metía podía arruinar sus enseñanzas.

Si, definitivamente era eso. No quería que alguien arruinara lo mucho que había avanzado Yuuri.

—Está bien. Solo no quiero presionar a Yuuri, es nuevo en esto —se justificó, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo a otro pie —. No lleva ni un mes y ya quieres lanzarlo a un trío.

—De hecho... Puede que sea más que eso —Mila se mordió el labio, preocupada ante su mirada alterada —¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! Uno de los directivos habló con Yuuri, de verdad le están ofreciendo más y al parecer está lo suficientemente quebrado como para querer aceptar todo, así que aparte de esta se vienen dos tomas más...

—¿Quebrado?

—No debería decirlo... ¡No debo decirlo! De verdad no me incumbe —Mila soltó un suspiro, dirigiéndose por fin a la puerta para comenzar con esa toma —. Pero si realmente te importa Yuuri, tal vez deberías hablar con él.

—No me importa tanto... Solo estoy ayudándolo a mejorar —se defendió por alguna razón.

—En ese caso, esta es la mejor opción para su carrera. Si de verdad quieres ayudar, entonces aconséjalo con esta toma y todas las que vienen, porque serán difíciles para él —respondió Mila, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras solo lo desalentaban —. Estará contigo en esta, pero en la siguiente ni siquiera estarás en la grabación y le vendría bien tu apoyo.

Con esa última declaración, Mila salió de la habitación, dejándolo completamente ofuscado.

No le gustaba eso de no seguir con lo que tenía planeado. Para empezar, no entendía por qué Yuuri había cedido ante esa oferta luego de verse tan preocupado por no saber si seguiría estando solo con él, y ahora se enteraba de que tendrían un trío ese mismo día y dos tomas más con terceros, de las cuales aún no sabía detalle alguno.

Sentía ese malestar en el estómago al mirarlo conversar con Chris. Bien, tal vez se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a Yuuri. Si fuese otro empleo sería distinto, solo era un mes juntos y apenas conversaban... Pero tenían al menos tres tomas días, lo que significaba que tenían sexo mínimo tres veces al día, todos los días. Era imposible no conectarse con una persona así de rápido.

Lo vio reírse de algún chiste de Chris, apoyándose en el hombro ajeno intentando recuperar el aliento y sintió otro atisbo de molestia.

No. Con otros compañeros no se había encariñado ni siquiera en un año, esto era otra cosa. No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo ahora, pero se conformaba con pensar que tal vez Yuuri le gustaba un poco.

Se restregó la cara, no era buena idea pensar que le gustaba su compañero cuando estaba a punto de entrar a una toma en la cual habría un tercero. No sería bueno para su salud mental, por lo que intentó convencerse de que lo que tenía con Yuuri era solo química en la cama y nada más, lo cual podría significar que ese trío solo podría traerle placer.

Con eso en mente salió de la oficina, dirigiéndose de inmediato a su compañero el cual ahora se encontraba solo, repasando el guión con extremo cuidado, como si este albergase algún secreto que lo hiciese mejor.

Pero no. Los guiones del porno son vacíos y vagos, no había nada que pudiese hacer y al parecer Yuuri pensaba lo mismo a juzgar por como miraba ceñudo el papel, negando con la cabeza.

—¿No te gusta el guión?

—¡Ah! Víctor, no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí —Yuuri levantó la mirada, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Estaba conversando con Mila, me estaba informando que se nos uniría Chris.

Miró fijamente a Yuuri, observando atento su reacción y al ver como este desviaba la mirada nervioso, algo en su pecho se apretó.

—Si... Al principio no quería hacerlo, pero luego Mila me habló de la presión del público y el pago aumentó... Así que accedí, espero no te moleste o algo así.

—Para nada, es mi trabajo —respondió, sonriéndole para infundirle valor. Debía ser un buen compañero y en parte Mila tenía razón. Que Yuuri hiciese más cosas y se mostrase más flexible y variado haría subir la cantidad de fans que tenía —. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda tanto en esta como en las otras dos tomas especiales.

—Gracias Víctor, de verdad lo apreciaría... Nunca he hecho algo así y estoy un poco nervioso —Yuuri se llevó una mano a la nuca, sobándosela como si de esa forma pudiese relajarse —. Es sólo que necesito hacer esto, ¿entiendes? Tengo que acelerar las cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó, la curiosidad a flor de piel. Quería saber más de Yuuri.

—Sólo... necesito grabar más, es todo —respondió Yuuri evasivo —. ¿Me ayudarás?

Sonrió, suspirando ante el muro que se había puesto Yuuri frente a él y asintió. No iba a insistir, su compañero podía ser muy cerrado a veces y el prefería evitar el molestarlo, por lo que se abocaría a darle todos los consejos posibles.

Cuando vio a Chris acercarse a ellos, bebiendo de una botella de agua, tomó el guión de Yuuri y lo dejó en una mesita cercana, para luego darle la mano y guiarlo hasta el centro del set.

Era hora de comenzar con ese trío.


	16. Japonés adora trío con caucásicos (sobre todo con rusos posesivos)

Ni bien escuchó el aviso de "¡Acción!" cuando ya estaba besando a Yuuri.

No le importaba salirse del guion, menos considerando que acababan de decirle que en esa escena tendría que compartir sus... enseñanzas, con Chris.

El set estaba más iluminado de lo usual, los tríos solían dejar más ganancias pero también generaban más costos, por lo que debían sacarle provecho a esas tomas que harían, ya que correspondía a una de las categorías más solicitadas del porno.

Pero a Víctor le importaba un reverendo pepinillo. Estaba molesto, no tenía ganas de cooperar con el jodido guion porque habían roto uno de sus tratos: siempre debía saber antes qué es lo que iba a grabar y esta vez le dijeron justo antes de entrar, por lo que iba a jugar sucio para dejar claro su punto.

Yuuri le devolvía el beso con más lentitud de lo normal, al parecer su compañero de grabación estaba nervioso y fue evidente cuando, al sentir las manos de Chris colándose bajo su ropa por detrás, se sobresaltó y cortó el beso que ambos mantenían.

—No me dejarás afuera, ¿verdad, Yuuri? —dijo Chris contra el oído del asiático, comenzando a dejar besos sobre su cuello.

Soltó un bufido molesto ante eso, realmente estaba cabreadísimo y ni le importó tomar a Yuuri por la cintura y atraerlo hacia él con fuerza, arrebatándolo de los brazos de Chris y dándole un exigente beso.

Lo giró en el beso para ponerse entre esos dos y con pasos torpes lo guió hasta la cama, siendo demasiado consciente de cómo las cámaras lo seguían. Pronto interrumpirían la grabación si seguía actuando así, pero estiraría ese momento lo más posible.

Cortó el beso con Yuuri, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Quería verse calmado para que este no estuviera nervioso y con solo ver esa mirada café colgada de él supo que en parte lo estaba logrando, Yuuri se estaba dejando guiar sólo por él, por lo que lo empujó con poca delicadeza contra la cama.

—No creas que te compartiré tan fácil.

Se subió sobre él, ignorando por completo a Chris y comenzando a dejar besos por el pálido cuello de su compañero, llenándose de esos genuinos gemidos que tanto disfrutaba escuchar mientras le sacaba la ropa poco a poco, con el ritmo que sabía Yuuri disfrutaría.

Cuando llegó al pantalón, lo arrancó de un tirón, revelando esa prometedora erección ante él, chorreante y lista para ser lamida por sus labios. Lo sujetó por la cintura para que no se moviese y de un movimiento lamió desde la base hasta la punta. Estaba tan enfocado en esa felación y en los gemidos de Yuuri, que por un momento olvidó la presencia de Chris y de los camarógrafos.

Eso, hasta que vio de reojo como Chris se acercaba a su compañero y le arrebataba un apasionado beso frente a él.

¿Acaso creía que se la iba a ganar solo por un tonto beso francés? Volvió a su objetivo, enfocándose en profundizar la felación y aplicando su mejor técnica de movimiento de lengua. En menos de un segundo tuvo a Yuuri retorciéndose de placer bajo él y eso era por SU lengua, no por la de Chris.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando vio como Yuuri se soltaba del beso de Chris para poder respirar, dirigiendo su mirada suplicante hacia él.

—Pa-para, me voy a correr —dijo agitado.

—Hazlo, cariño —le guiñó un ojo intentando ser lo más coqueto posible y retomó la felación, mirando desafiante a Chris.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio el rostro risueño de su amigo, el cual se encontraba sacándose la ropa entusiasmado, parecía que la situación lo divertía más que molestarlo.

—Tú sigue, que mientras le das placer a él puedo yo recibir placer de su boca.

Se quedó mirándolo sin comprender por un momento, estaba demasiado distraído con los movimientos sensuales de Yuuri bajo él, había comenzado a jalarle el cabello con suavidad cada vez que le gustaba y eso lo estaba excitando en exceso, sentía su miembro duro atrapado contra sus pantalones, tan ensimismado había estado en desvestir a Yuuri y hacer sus gemidos suyos que ni siquiera se había desvestido.

Eso fue un error, porque ahora tenía que ver en primera fila como Chris se posicionaba frente a él y comenzaba a besar a su compañero para luego acercar su erección a la boca de Yuuri.

Podía verlo casi en cámara lenta: Chris sujetó su erección con una mano, tomó el mentón de Yuuri con la otra y comenzó a acercarse, listo para introducirse en la boca del japonés, el cual no parecía tener un problema con ello.

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Jaló a Yuuri con fuerza hacia abajo, alejándolo de Chris y robándole un beso apasionado mientras lo cubría con su cuerpo. Al diablo, si tanto querían un trío se las pondría difícil, eso les pasaba por avisarle a último momento que no tendría a Yuuri para sí solo.

—Wow, parece que alguien se puso posesivo. —Sintió las manos de Chris tomando a Yuuri nuevamente bajo los brazos para alejarlo de él, por lo que se ganó una mirada aireada de su parte, provocando una risita en su amigo —. No te pongas codicioso, tienes que compartir.

—¡Es mío! Búscate a tu propio asiático.

—Créeme que lo haré, pero tienes que dejarme hacer esto primero. —Intentó explicar Chris, era evidente que la situación le divertía muchisímo y eso lo molestaba aún más.

Veía a Mila acercarse a lo lejos, sabía que se venía un reto monumental pero estaba obstinado en su cometido: no dejaría que le arrebatasen a Yuuri tan fácil.

—Chicos, saben que puedo hacerlo con ambos, no es necesario que discutan —murmuró Yuuri bajo él.

Sus ojos se encontraron, lo vio por completo sonrojado, el cabello algo alborotado por los movimientos. Era evidente que estaba excitado por todo lo que su lengua le había provocado, pero había una súplica en sus mirada que logró hacerlo comprender y se sintió aún más frustrado.

Yuuri necesitaba hacer esa toma. Por alguna razón que aún no sabía, su compañero estaba empeñado en hacer la mayor cantidad de tomas posibles y él debía ser bueno ayudándolo, no podía seguir estorbándole a pesar de su obstinación... Estaba tan malditamente frustrado.

—¡Como sea! Pero sólo yo entraré en él —refunfuñó, mirando a Chris con la advertencia en la mirada, aunque no debió verse muy autoritario porque este se carcajeó.

—Como ordenes, estamos a tu servicio.

Soltó un bufido y volvió a besar a Yuuri. Logró ver una expresión fugaz de alivio en él y sonrió en el beso. No entendía por qué se había puesto tan posesivo, sabía que sentía cierto gusto o crush por su compañero de grabación, pero de ahí al punto de comportarse así...

En fin, pensaría en eso más adelante, ahora tenía un orgasmo que arrebatarle.

Besó todo su cuerpo otra vez, deleitándose de la suavidad de su piel hasta llegar una vez más a la dureza de su miembro. Besó y lamió hasta que Yuuri volvió a jalarle el cabello con las manos. Sus gemidos se escuchaban ahogados porque estaba haciéndole a su vez una felación a Chris, pero se negaba a mirar hacia arriba para evitar la desagradable imagen.

Deslizó su miembro fuera de su boca con teatral lentitud. Había una cámara muy cerca de su rostro, captando en primera plana el oral que le estaba haciendo a Yuuri, por lo que en un arrebato de inspiración comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, dejando cortos besos en medida que llegaba a ese apetecible anillo de carne donde pronto se introduciría.

Bastó un beso para que los gemidos roncos de Yuuri se agudizasen y cuando coló su lengua en su interior, pudo sentir como el japonés se apartaba con brusquedad de Chris para arquear su espalda contra la cama.

—¡Basta! Ya métemelo, no puedo más —alzó la vista, se veía echo un desastre en la cama y sin embargo una mano de Yuuri seguía masturbando a su amigo, lo que provocó otro subidón de adrenalina en su interior.

—Suéltalo y te complaceré —exigió, ante la carcajada de Chris.

—Por favor. —Yuuri lo miró desesperado, pero bastó con que alzase la ceja para que este notase que no retrocedería en su obstinación.

Ante la duda de Yuuri, volvió a acercarse a él para pasar su lengua por aquel lugar, provocando que este cediese desesperado.

—¡Está bien! Sólo hazlo, por favor. Lo necesito dentro de mí.

Apenas vio como su compañero soltaba la erección de Chris, sonrió complacido. Se posicionó entre sus piernas y se bajó la ropa de un solo jalón. Estaba tan duro y húmedo por el líquido pre seminal que no necesito mucha saliva para lubricarse y meterse de una estocada en Yuuri.

Soltó un gemido cuando se introdujo en su interior, adoraba la forma en que Yuuri se apretaba a su alrededor mientras gemía sin tapujo alguno, tan auténtico y real que con sólo oírlo sabía que no estaba fingiendo.

Lo único que sobraba de ese cuadro era Chris, el cual a pesar de sus amenazas había vuelto a acercarse a Yuuri, ofreciéndose una vez más cerca de sus labios.

Soltó un bufido de molestia y penetró con más fuerza, sujetándose de la apretable cintura de Yuuri para poder entrar en él con ímpetu. Eso no logró impedir que su compañero terminase tomando esa erección con la boca, dándole placer a Chris con un oral mientras él mismo se lo follaba.

Pues dejaría claro que los gemidos de Yuuri eran provocados por su pene y no por el de nadie más, si no dejaría de llamarse Víctor Nikiforov.

Nunca se había movido con tantas ganas ni tanta fuerza. Ni siquiera con un amante ocasional se había esmerado tanto en hacer colapsar a alguien de placer, mucho menos el poder embestir dentro de Yuuri y al mismo tiempo masturbarlo. Los gemidos ahogados que recibía a cambio lo llenaban y se sintió orgulloso de que apenas lograse respirar lo suficiente por culpa del placer, mucho menos podría darle una buena mamada a Chris.

Abrió más las piernas de Yuuri y empujó para que sus rodillas quedasen cerca de su rostro, de esa forma podía acercarse más y meterse más profundo. Le encantaba como se hundían sus dedos en esos muslos suaves y cuando el calor comenzó a inundar sus mejillas y cuerpo, supo que estaba cerca del orgasmo.

Se aseguró de que sus movimientos fuesen suficientes para que Yuuri tuviese que soltar a Chris. Por supuesto que embistió con suficiente ímpetu para evitar que el suizo se corriese en la boca de Yuuri y cuando sintió como el japonés estallaba en un orgasmo bajo de él (porque por dios que ese era un orgasmo en toda regla), sonrió con el triunfo en la mirada mientras se salía de su interior y terminaba corriéndose sobre el cuerpo de su compañero luego de un sube y baja a su erección.

Volvió la mirada a Chris, el cual aun parecía estar a punto de estallar en carcajadas. No se veía molesto por no haberse corrido, de hecho, lucía como si disfrutase de estar allí.

—Este es mío. Búscate el tuyo —declaró, mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

—¡Corte!


	17. Pataleta número dos

Terminó de limpiarse como siempre debía hacer luego de las tomas. No le quedaba de otra, después de todo su trabajo implicaba recibir fluidos humanos constantemente en su cuerpo, aunque hasta ahora todos habían sido de Víctor.

Chris seguía sentado a su lado, con una bata encima mientras sonreía burlón debido a la escena que se presentaba ante los dos.

Mila había llegado justo cuando la grabación se cortaba y prácticamente había arrastrado a Víctor de una oreja hasta una de las oficinas. Apenas le había quedado tiempo para ponerse una bata, mucho menos pantuflas.

Yuuri se sentía un poco confundido. Sabía que Víctor podía ser muy apasionado, pero sentía que algo había de distinto en lo que acababan de grabar, pensó que sería por el trío que se suponía iban a hacer, pero debido a la extraña posesividad que embargó al ruso en el último momento, apenas había tenido tiempo con Chris.

Soltó un suspiro, mirándose las manos. No sabía qué pensar luego de que Víctor actuase así, parecía como si le importara... Como si estuviese celoso de la presencia de Chris, pero eso no podía ser, después de todo eran actores porno, por supuesto que tendrían sexo con varias personas. Además, era absurdo, Víctor no podía verlo de esa forma, se suponía que era algo así como su mentor, le había estado enseñando tanto en el último tiempo para ayudarlo y su popularidad iba subiendo con alarmante velocidad, todo gracias a su compañero de grabación.

—Hasta aquí te oigo pensar, Yuuri. — La voz de Chris llamó su atención, se había quedado ensimismado pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir que ni cuenta se había dado de que Chris lo estaba observando hace rato.

—Lo siento, es que esto fue...

—Muy gracioso.

—Raro.

Se miraron, ambos habían hablado a la vez y al parecer tenían concepciones distintas de lo que había pasado.

—Mira, Yuuri, sé que esto es muy obvio, pero eres tan despistado que de todas formas te lo diré: esa forma de actuar de Víctor no es normal y no, no pareciera que te está viendo solo como un compañero de trabajo —Chris se encogió de hombros —. Tampoco puedo afirmar nada, pero jamás lo había visto actuar así, y eso que hemos hecho muchos tríos y orgías juntos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué conmigo fue así? —murmuró, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco al recordarlo. "Este es mío" había dicho, su tono ronco y lujurioso había sonado demandante. Debería sentirse ofendido, Víctor prácticamente había actuado como si él fuese una posesión que le perteneciese y de paso había arruinado la toma (otra vez), pero había una sensación cálida en su interior que difícilmente podía apagar o ignorar.

—Ni idea, tal vez deberías preguntarle después de que Mila termine de matarlo. —Sugirió Chris.

—Iré a ducharme primero, me quedan dos tomas más con Víctor y mañana tengo una con Phichit— respondió, sintiéndose un poco abrumado. No quería pensar en que al otro día tendría sexo con su mejor amigo, era demasiado vergonzoso.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? No pude probarte hoy y tampoco podré mañana, es una lástima que tenga que desperdiciar esta erección—Chris le guiñó un ojo con coquetería, a lo que solo pudo reír. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esas salidas del suizo.

—No gracias, estoy bien así.

—Vamos, solo será algo rápido antes de que tengas tu siguiente escena con Víctor. Además, un pajarito me contó que tú serás el protagonista en el siguiente bukkake y yo estaré allí—dijo Chris, provocando que sus mejillas enrojecieran otra vez —. No pasa nada con que tengamos una probadita previa, Víctor no ha hecho más que acapararte.

—Es que él es mi compañero, es normal que me acapare. Además creo que si nos pilla, Víctor sería capaz de irrumpir en el baño y sacarte de un tirón.

—Entonces me rechazas por Víctor, interesante. —Chris se apoyó con las manos hacia atrás, luciendo una sonrisa burlona.

Sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas ante eso y lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer fue salir de allí, escuchando las risas de su amigo a su espalda.

—Adiós, Chris.

Le daba vergüenza pensar en Víctor y lo que acababa de pasar. Había conocido a su compañero de grabación de esa forma, con este saliéndose por completo de los diálogos y recibiendo regaños de Mila por eso, pero sentía que lo de ahora había sido completamente distinto.

Llegó a uno de los pasillos que lo dirigían al baño y escuchó voces salir de una de las oficinas. Siguió caminando, pero cuando pasó fuera de la puerta, no pudo evitar quedarse escuchando cuando su nombre se filtró.

—¡Me niego a aceptar ese castigo, Mila! Sabes que sería un desperdicio que ya no fuese el compañero de Yuuri, la gente nos ama cada vez que suben un video de ambos.

—¡Tu falta de disciplina me está obligando! Tienes que comportarte, esta es tu última advertencia.

Hubo un silencio después de eso, Yuuri sentía el corazón acelerado, estaban discutiendo debido a él y no sabía qué sentir con respecto a eso.

—No entiendo qué pretendes con él, pero si estás jugando o encaprichado detente. Esto no es un juego para Yuuri. —La voz de Mila sonaba más suave, pero era lo que implicaban sus palabras lo que logró apretarle el pecho —. Si sigues con este comportamiento solo crearás más confusiones.

—No es nada de lo que piensas, no estoy jugando.

—Eso que hiciste con Chris ahí afuera se interpreta distinto.

—No es un juego ni un capricho, pero no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti.

—Vitya, solo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que sufras.

—¡Si no quieres que sufra entonces deja de ponerlo con otras personas! 

Hubo otro silencio después de eso, pero Yuuri sintió que no era correcto seguir escuchando, algo le decía que podía enterarse de cosas para las cuales no estaba mentalizado ya que estaba demasiado involucrado en el tema..

Se alejó de allí, sintiendo aún más dudas que antes. ¿Qué significaba para Víctor? ¿Por qué había actuado así? decía que no quería que estuviese con otros en las grabaciones, pero el por qué era lo que no entendía.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó en el pasillo, titubeando al respecto mientras se mordía el labio. Realmente necesitaba hablar con su compañero de grabación y mentor, con lo mucho que se habían acercado últimamente sentía que necesitaba una explicación y fue en ese momento cuando sintió la puerta abrirse tras él y vio salir a Víctor con expresión ofuscada de allí, justo lo que había querido evitar se presentaba frente a él.

Fue extraño. Su corazón se aceleró un poco al verlo y cuando sus ojos azules se clavaron en él, sintió un calor sofocarlo por un momento, debía tener las mejillas rojas, por no decir toda la cara. Hasta las manos le sudaron un poco al ver como el ruso se acercaba a paso firme ante él, con un fuego en su mirada que nunca había visto.


	18. Segundo muro al suelo

—Yuuri... —Víctor lo miró fijo, el rictus serio en su rostro se veía extraño y se sintió ligeramente intimidado al observar esa expresión—. ¿Estás listo para nuestra toma?

—S-sí. Solo debo ir a ducharme primero —murmuró nervioso. ¿Qué le pasaba que estaba tan serio?

—Excelente, te espero en el set.

Víctor se apartó de él y siguió caminando como si pretendiese ignorarlo, provocando una sensación ligera de angustia con solo ver su espalda alejándose de él. No pudo contener el impulso que lo llevó a tomarlo del brazo, evitando que se escapase de sus preguntas.

—Espera, primero tenemos que hablar.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar, claramente a ti no te importan mis sugerencias —respondió Víctor con acidez, mirándolo serio.

—¿Cuándo he dicho eso? —preguntó asombrado.

Los gestos de Víctor eran difíciles de descifrar para él, parecía que estaba conteniendo su rabia y de pronto, se vio arrastrado por el ruso a una de las oficinas, en un agarre firme pero que no lograba provocarle daño.

Entró a la habitación, un poco incómodo porque seguía sucio y solo usando una bata al igual que Víctor, pero con la tranquilidad de que al menos estarían solos allí. El ruso estaba apoyado contra la puerta, observándolo analítico mientras él esperaba que dijese algo, alguna explicación con respecto a su comportamiento extraño.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, Víctor seguía analizándolo con la mirada y él ya estaba comenzando a sonrojarse por verse tan observado, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ambos lo que menos quería era eso.

Necesitaba respuestas, no más confusiones.

—¿Por qué estás enojado? —preguntó al fin, intentando romper esa tensión.

Víctor soltó un suspiro en respuesta, llevándose una mano a su flequillo en una muestra de consternación. Parecía que la simple pregunta le frustraba.

—Es complicado, ni yo lo sé bien... Estoy intentando comprenderte, Yuuri, pero siempre te sales de mi entendimiento. —Víctor alzó la mirada, acercándose un poco más a él —. Primero me dices que quieres grabar solo conmigo y luego me entero de que tienes tres tomas con terceros, no lo entiendo.

—Debo hacerlo. Necesito acelerar las cosas, mi situación es complicada...

Se miró las manos, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. Para él las cosas no habían cambiado a pesar de estar recibiendo todo ese dinero por el trabajo y la cosa era bien simple: estaba demasiado endeudado.

Debía demasiado dinero y a distintas partes, pero quien sin duda lo presionaba con más ahínco era el banco. Debido a la enorme deuda que tenía con este (en parte por el préstamo inicial para comenzar el hostal y por los que pidió cuando su compañero lo estafó), no podía hacer absolutamente nada que implicase papeleo, y eso incluía poder arrendar departamento.

Así que a pesar de estar ganando mucho, si pretendía buscar un pequeño departamento en el cual vivir y abandonar la incómoda pieza compartida de aquella pensión en la que vivía, debía pagar una suma al banco lo suficientemente alta como para que le diesen alguna chance de poder crear un contrato de arriendo con alguien, y es que a pesar de que había buscado mucho, apenas salía lo quebrado que estaba en los papeles ningún arrendatario pretendía firmar contrato con él.

Ya estaba cansado y desesperado. Ganaba tanto dinero, y todo se iba en pagar las deudas... Al menos quería vivir en un lugar tranquilo y privado, no era mucho lo que pedía y aun así se le negaba. Si tan solo pudiese pagar una buena suma y así poder arrendar...

Eso solo significaba que necesitaba papeles más ambiciosos y lo que se venía por delante tenía mayores retribuciones, pero no sabía cómo explicarle eso a Víctor sin sentirse avergonzado de su situación.

—Yuuri, nadie entra a ser actor porno solo porque sí... Bueno, tal vez Chris y Phichit sean la excepción —Víctor hizo una mueca —. Pero en general a todos nos ha pasado algo. Puedes contarme, podría ayudarte más si entendiese qué te pasa.

—Solo tengo deudas, Víctor, no quiero entrar en detalles —soltó un suspiro, llevándose las manos a la cara para frotársela frustrado —. Debo hacer las tomas que vienen, así como se suponía debía hacer este trío. Me pagarán más por todo eso y no tengo otra opción.

—En la siguiente ni siquiera estaré yo, no veo la necesidad de que estés con otros —bufó Víctor, cruzándose de brazos. Su gesto le causó calidez en el pecho, parecía que estaba haciendo un puchero.

—Al principio se supone que serías tú el voyerista, pero luego Mila cambió de opinión.

—Me está castigando por no obedecerla, ni que fuera su sub.

—Bueno, supongo que no eres tan bueno haciendo tríos —respondió, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, la cual se acentuó al ver la expresión ofendida de Víctor —. No me mires así, ¿me dirás qué te pasó afuera?

—Simplemente no me gusta compartir.

—Ah...

¿Qué había pensado? Por supuesto que era algo caprichoso, no tenía nada que ver con él en sí... Solo que Víctor era posesivo durante el sexo, nada más.

Esa idea lo hizo sentirse extrañamente desilusionado.

—¿Cuál es la otra toma?

—Será con Phichit...

—No, Yuuri. La otra toma —puntualizó Víctor, y por alguna razón sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Oh no. Víctor no sabía lo que se venía y algo le decía que ardería Troya —. Mila me dijo que había tres tomas en las que estarías con otros, ya sé que mañana es Phichit, pero no me quiso decir cuál es la última.

—Puede que la última sea un bukkake —murmuró rápido y bajo, evitando mirar a Víctor a los ojos.

—No te entendí nada, repítemelo por favor —dijo Víctor, su tono de voz sonaba tranquilo.

—Un bukkake. —Repitió, alzando la mirada con miedo.

—¿Qué? —la expresión de Víctor se tornó a una de shock, sus ojos se habían abierto más de la cuenta por la sorpresa y solo verlo así aceleró su corazón de vergüenza.

—N-no debería sorprenderte tanto, esta industria es así —intentó justificarse, tartamudeando en exceso —. Me han ofrecido una nueva suma porque al parecer mi popularidad subió y tuve que aprovechar esa oportunidad.

—¿Un bukkake? ¿Es en serio, Yuuri?

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Son diez mil dólares! Por una sola toma me pagaran el triple de lo normal y hasta me darán una semana de descanso con bonos, es más de lo que podría pedir.

—¡Es menos de lo que deberían darte! —estalló Víctor, acercándose más a él. Su rostro se veía crispado, parecía profundamente disgustado —. No necesitas ir tan lejos, Yuuri, las orgías son brutales. ¿No puedes solo seguir grabando conmigo? ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

—Si quieres ayudarme entonces guíame con esto —pidió, sintiendo la angustia atenazando su estómago. Víctor no entendía sus motivos, pero francamente Yuuri ya estaba dispuesto a todo, ¿qué tan terrible podría llegar a ser? —. Víctor, no voy a retractarme. He hecho mis cálculos y en teoría con estas tres tomas podría tener lo suficiente para lograr algunas cosas... Después de eso puedo volver a las tomas solo contigo, pero debo hacer esto.

—Yuuri...

—¡Por favor! Dijiste que me ayudarías a que me fuese mejor y lo estás logrando, no he visto la página donde suben nuestros vídeos, pero Mila dice que mi popularidad aumentó mucho y eso solo te lo debo a ti —se acercó más, quedando frente a frente —. De verdad te lo agradezco, porque mientras más cotizado sea más me pagarán y terminaré antes... Pero te necesito para lo que viene.

Víctor tenía una súplica en la mirada y por un momento pensó que se negaría, sentía el pulso acelerado ante ese temor. Pero Víctor terminó suspirando y bajando los hombros en un gesto de derrota absoluta.

—Está bien —dijo, parecía que le quemaba decir esas palabras —. Te ayudaré con las tomas que vienen.

—Gracias, de verdad —respondió con el alivio en la voz.

—Pero luego de eso debes prometer que solo harás tomas conmigo —declaró el ruso, alzando la mirada con decisión—. Nadie más, solo yo.

—E-está bien —murmuró, nervioso ante esa repentina declaración de posesividad —. Aunque no entiendo bien por qué...

—Ya hablaremos de eso, pero ahora nos enfocaremos en las dos tomas que siguen. Mila dice que te pagará de igual forma lo que acabamos de grabar, a los otros productores les gustó así que lo pondrán en otra categoría, pero no me salvé del reto.

—Eso es un alivio, pensé que habría que repetir la escena.

—Gracias a dios no, creo que no podría soportarlo —murmuró lo último Víctor —. Bien, no creo que necesites mucho de mí para la escena de Phichit, sabes bien como comportarte con una persona, el problema real aquí es el bukkake.

—Bueno, he estado investigando en internet —respondió indeciso.

—No creo que sea suficiente, después de la escena de Phichit nos juntaremos en una de las oficinas a conversarlo bien, ahora tenemos que ir a grabar.

—Está bien.

Víctor se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, cuando lo detuvo una vez más tomándolo del codo, provocando que este se girara con un gesto de duda.

—Solo quería agradecerte por ayudarme... No ganas nada con esto, pero aún así pones de tu tiempo para explicarme todo. Gracias, Víctor —sonrió con timidez, con lo mal que se habían llevado al principio no pensó que eventualmente se llevarían tan bien.

Víctor lo miró fijo un momento e hizo un movimiento extraño, como si pretendiese acercarse pero se controlase a último momento.

—Sí gano algo con esto, Yuuri —declaró Víctor, girándose para mirarlo con determinación —. Me he ganado tu palabra de que no volverás a permitir una escena donde estés con otra persona que no sea yo.

—Aún no entiendo por qué quieres eso —respondió, sintiendo un ligero rubor subir a sus mejillas. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa declaración de posesividad de Víctor. 

—Te lo explicaré después de estas tomas, por ahora vamos a prepararnos.

Pensó que volvería a irse sin más cuando abrió la puerta, pero esta vez Víctor lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hacia afuera y sintió fuego recorrerlo solo con ese tacto.

Algo había cambiado entre los dos, solo que Yuuri aún no sabía qué.


	19. Tailandés folla a jardinero frente a voyerista

Phichit no sabía cuántas veces había fantaseado con Yuuri, no era capaz de hacer un conteo mental de todas las ocasiones en las cuales se dio placer en su nombre, imaginando que alguna vez sería capaz de unir su cuerpo a quien consideraba su amor platónico.

Se planteó miles de escenarios en su mente, todos ellos en extremo fantasiosos debido al evidente desinterés sexual y romántico que tenía su amigo en él, sin embargo, jamás se le ocurrió que su oportunidad se presentaría en un set de grabación de películas porno.

Estaba de todo menos nervioso, podría decir que la excitación corría por sus venas desde que supo lo que debía hacer, sobre todo porque Chris estaría observándolo, su sola presencia aumentando por mil su calentura.

Estaban en una casa que no conocía, pero que al parecer se utilizaba para grabar también. Les tocaría grabar en el dormitorio, el cual tenía un amplio ventanal y una puerta que daría paso al voyerismo de Chris.

Estaba sentado sobre la cama, ya había leído el guion y con lo sencillo que era no necesitaba mucho para memorizarlo, sin embargo podía ver a Yuuri paseando de un lado a otro con este en mano, lucía de lo más atractivo con el traje de jardinero y el pelo peinado hacia atrás, sin anteojo alguno que tapase su linda cara, aunque esta se veía surcada por una expresión ofuscada que llamó su atención.

—¿Pasa algo con el guion? —preguntó, intentando distraer a su amigo de lo que sea que le fastidiara.

—Solo es igual de absurdo que siempre—dijo Yuuri, apartando la mirada del folleto y soltando un suspiro —. Me pregunto quién será el que decide los guiones, esto es ridículo.

—Si quieres podemos decir algo distinto, que al final todo el mundo se salta el diálogo de las películas y va directo al sexo —sugirió con una sonrisa coqueta, captando la atención de Yuuri —. Podemos improvisar.

—No sé si sea bueno improvisando.

—Déjame guiarte, si no sabes que decir entonces solo bésame y sígueme el juego.

Yuuri se mordió los labios, en un gesto que le pareció tan atrayente como siempre, aunque su amigo nunca lo sabría. No importaba, había encontrado otro deleite para si mismo en su compañero usual de grabación, y aunque disfrutaba muchísimo grabar con Chris, no se iba a perder la posibilidad de tener al menos un encuentro con su amor platónico.

—Está bien, pero no demasiado.

—Entonces quieres ir directo al grano, me gusta —pasó un brazo por los hombros de Yuuri, logrando al fin que se ruborizara de la forma correcta —. ¿No estarás impaciente por empezar a grabar?

—¡No es eso! Sabes bien que lo que necesito es el dinero, Víctor me dijo que las escenas donde así son más vistas y tengo que hacerlo bien, no quiero decepcionarlo.

—Oh... entonces esto es sobre Víctor —lo pinchó, logrando que el rojo en las mejillas de Yuuri aumentará a niveles alarmantes.

Claro... Al parecer Víctor había logrado más reacciones en Yuuri durante un mes, que él mismo por 4 años. Soltó un suspiro, la batalla estaba más que perdida y es que él nunca había sido un digno oponente de nadie, simplemente su amigo no lo veía con otros ojos.

No importaba. Mientras Yuuri estuviese feliz, todo estaría bien.

—Nadie a dicho que se trata de Víctor—dijo Yuuri mientras él le daba la espalda para posicionarse.

—Claaaro.

—¡Es en serio! No me importa, solo es mi compañero.

—Ok, ok. ¿Listo para grabar? —preguntó, posicionándose en la cama para observar a Yuuri el cual se veía absolutamente nervioso.

—¡Phichit-kun!

—Mientras antes terminemos con esto, antes volverás con tu Víctor —le guiñó un ojo a Yuuri —. Además, nos están esperando.

Era cierto. Las cámaras ya estaban listas y posicionadas, Chris estaba en la habitacion de al lado, la puerta estaba abierta así que podía verlo sentado tras esta, mirándose las uñas con detenimiento. Todo estaba listo para comenzar con la toma de su vida.

—Bien —murmuró Yuuri con los labios apretados. Se veía avergonzado mientras desviaba la mirada, pero lucía determinado —. Hagamos esto.

Yuuri salió al jardín, mientras él se acomodaba mejor en la cama para mirarlo. Las luces podían tornarse un poco irritantes a la vista, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando.

—3...2...1... ¡Acción!

La sonrisa en su rostro se expandió sin siquiera controlarlo. Yuuri estaba justo afuera, tenía que actuar con naturalidad mientras podaba un arbusto cercano, utilizando una tijera podadora mientras fruncía el ceño ante lo que se venía.

Se levantó con dramática lentitud, mirando de arriba abajo al sensual jardinero frente a sus ojos. Se sentía como pez en el agua, esa parte era bastante fácil para él, solo debía exagerar un poco más su comportamiento, mientras se relamía los labios.

Estaba desnudo bajo la bata, su miembro hace rato se sentía interesado ante la imagen de Yuuri por lo que sabía no sería difícil tener una erección.

Se acercó al jardinero con felinos movimientos, las cámaras lo siguieron mientras se apoyaba con coquetería en el marco del ventanal, atrayendo la mirada del sensual jardinero frente a sus ojos.

—Disculpe señor, ¿necesita algo? —preguntó Yuuri, en un tono inusualmente coqueto que logró calentarle la sangre. Por fin podía verlo en esa faceta, se había quedado fascinado cuando vio los primeros videos de Yuuri, nunca se esperó que fuese tan atrevido.

—Verás, estaba pensando en que tengo un trabajo más importante para ti —dijo, ignorando por completo el supuesto diálogo que debía hacer —. Pero me da algo de vergüenza... Tal vez no quieras hacer esa clase de trabajos para mí.

Dejó caer un poco su bata, demostrando que estaba desnudo debajo, pero sin revelar toda su humanidad. Yuuri siguió la línea de su piel y con solo sentir esos ojos sobre él sintió una corriente alojarse en su entrepierna.

Por dios que iba a disfrutar de esto.

—Se me hace difícil negarme ante lo que me pida —respondió Yuuri, dando un lento paso hacia él. Su sonrisa ladina lo estaba matando, ¿dónde había quedado su tímido y dulce compañero? —Una belleza como usted es inusual, si puedo hacer algo para ayudarlo estaré encantado.

Se mordió el labio, no estaba preparado para eso pero ni loco se hacía para atrás, cualquier cosa con tal de no recitar ese estúpido diálogo que tanto ponía nervioso a su mejor amigo.

—El problema es que el trabajo que te tengo está dentro de mi habitación.

—Por supuesto que lo está —Yuuri ya estaba frente a él, luciendo esa extraña confianza que le daba cuando grababa.

Sonriendo entraron la habitación, las cámaras los seguían sin interrumpir, Phichit asumía que no había problema en salirse un poco de la norma, menos considerando que Víctor y Yuuri jamás hacían algo según lo planeado.

Se sacó su bata, lanzándola por los aires ante la atenta mirada de Yuuri. Sabía que había una cámara grabando a Chris, por lo que era difícil obviar la presencia de este en la habitación.

Le hizo un gesto con los dedos a Yuuri para que se parase frente a él mientras se recostaba en la cama, apoyando los codos con sensualidad. En esa posición era más que evidente su erección.

—Necesito un poco de entretención, estoy tan solo en casa que he olvidado como se siente estar con otro ser humano... ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme? —preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Estoy para servirlo, señor —Yuuri llevó una mano a su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás para evitar que se escapasen algunos mechones de su rostro. Se veía tan erótico ese movimiento acompañado de ese "señor" que algo en él se despertó.

—Sácate la ropa —ordenó, viendo complacido como la sonrisa coqueta del japonés se acentuaba y comenzaba a deslizar su ropa lentamente fuera de su cuerpo, en una obediencia que no hacía más que encenderlo.

De reojo vio como una cámara se acercó más a la puerta tras él, enfocando a Chris. Ese pervertido debía estar fascinado por el seudo baile que le estaba haciendo Yuuri ahora y es que sabía de la fascinación que sentía su ahora Amo por Yuuri.

Podría decirse que esa grabación era un fetiche que ambos compartían.

Las prendas se deslizaron al suelo a medida que Yuuri se movía. Esa forma de desplazarse, de observarlo con ojos felinos mientras su cuerpo tomaba el control de la situación le recordó las veces que lo vio bailando pole dance, y un deseo descontrolado llegó hasta él al evocar las imágenes.

Cuantas veces había deseado a Yuuri cuando lo veía sobre el tubo... No podían culparlo por perder un poco los estribos, se estaba cumpliendo una fantasía sexual que llevaba atrapada en su cuerpo durante años, justo frente a sus ojos.

—Sigue haciendo lo mismo, pero ahora súbete sobre mí —ordenó, sintiendo el calor en su pecho enronqueciendo su voz.

La sonrisa ladina y triunfal de Yuuri tuvo un pase directo a su erección, resultaba fascinante verlo contonearse sobre él hasta quedar sentado rozando sus evidentes muestras de excitación.

Tomó a Yuuri de la cintura y se frotó con fuerza contra él, causando un sonido tan satisfactorio, que ni sus mejores fantasías podrían haberlo hecho mejor. Las ganas de replicar ese timbre, de llenar sus recuerdos de los gemidos de Yuuri lo llevó a tomarlo con brusquedad de los hombros y besarlo con todas las ganas que siempre tuvo en su pecho.

Se deleitó en la dulzura de su boca mientras recorría ese cuerpo bien formado con las manos. El culo de Yuuri tenía una forma perfecta y esponjosa, ahora entendía por qué Víctor perdía el control con esa parte de su cuerpo y sonrió con malicia al saber que ahora él tenía una oportunidad.

—Suficiente, no necesito juego previo —Yuuri cortó el beso, su rostro decidido volvió a fascinarle y cuando lo vio comenzando a bajar lentamente, la expectativa de cumplir otra de sus fantasías lo hizo vibrar —. Hay otra cosa que deseo probar de usted, señor.

—Prueba todo lo que quieras, eres tú el que me tiene así.

No sabía como abordar el hecho de ver a su mejor amigo sacándole su última prenda. Su erección sin atender estaba entre los dos, la punta húmeda debido a la excitación. Pudo ver claramente como Yuuri se relamía los labios, generando expectativa mientras tomaba la base, causando un jadeo de su parte justo antes de ser envuelto por sus labios.

Si Sodoma y Gomorra fueron destruidas por esa clase de delicia, Phichit estaba listo para arder. La boca caliente y húmeda de Yuuri era perfecta, estimulaba cada rincón con su lengua sin dejar de tocarlo, sus ojos clavados en él eran como llamaradas y sintió demasiado cerca el culmine de un orgasmo.

Estuvo a punto de correrse. Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada ante la excesiva sensualidad de su antiguo crush, y es que Yuuri era demasiado sensual para su propio bien.

Una succión suave con un giro de lengua particularmente delicioso le arrancó un gemido más sonoro, sus uñas se clavaron en el cabello de Yuuri mientras arqueaba un poco la espalda, lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Chris observándolo.

Estaba masturbándose mientras los observaba. Sabía que eso era parte del guión, pero la mirada de su Amo logró encenderlo a otro nivel y aquel gesto que hizo con la mano era la orden que necesitaba para seguir.

Si se portaba lo suficientemente bien, podría ganarse un premio después.

Volvió a bajar la mirada para toparse con los ojos vino tinto de su amigo. Se tornaba desesperante verlo tragarse su extensión con esa expresión estoica, por lo que con un movimiento brusco tiró de su cabello hacia atrás para acabar con la felación, causando una mueca de dolor en Yuuri.

—Termina de desnudarte, el trabajo recién está comenzando.

Yuuri asintió, sin darse cuenta de que cada vez que lo obedecía lo encendía más, su cuerpo sobre reaccionaba a cada cosa que hacía su amigo y cuando al fin pudo verlo por completo desnudo y expuesto frente a él, la sonrisa en su rostro se expandió como nunca.

Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo empujó con brusquedad contra la cama mientras él se ponía de rodillas. Podía ver ese exquisito durazno alzado hacia él, listo para devorarlo y se deleitó en su tacto, acariciando esa esponjosidad y apretando con tantas ganas que provocó otro quejido de dolor.

No pudo contener las ganas de besar esos muslos de infierno que tenía su amigo. Mordió en cada lugar que encontró, llenándose de gemidos y sonidos de satisfacción; con una mano masajeaba la erección de su compañero de grabación y fue cuando se fijó en un punto escondido de los muslos de Yuuri, que sintió un subidón de adrenalina.

Había un leve chupón allí. Difícil que se viese en las cámaras debido a la posición, pero él estando tan cerca logró entender lo que era.

Estúpido Nikiforov y su necesidad de marcar territorio.

Sonriendo volvió a alzarse, Yuuri estaba preparado de antes, por lo que no hubo mayor ceremonia cuando se clavó en su interior, sintiendo esa cálida y envolvente estrechez contra su erección.

Tenía una vista espectacular desde allí. Las curvas de Yuuri, su estrecha cintura y cada músculo de su espalda se formaba debido a su posición, ni hablar de ese apretable trasero con el cual se impulsaba para embestirlo con más fuerza. Comenzó con la retahíla de frases sucias que debía decir, aunque en su interior las sentía todas tan malditamente reales...

Sintió un cambio de luz que le avisó del siguiente movimiento, alzó la mirada de forma evidente hacia Chris, el cual seguía oculto tras la puerta. Sus ojos quemaban en su piel, le hizo un guiño para provocarlo tal y como estaba planeado.

Se sentía fascinante poder cumplir esa fantasía ante los ojos de su Amo. Yuuri seguía gimiendo bajo él, pero cuando vio el ligero gesto que hizo Chris con la mano, entendió la orden en un santiamén y, levantando la mano con teatralidad, dejó una fuerte nalgada en el japonés, provocando una mezcla de chillido y gemido.

—Parece que te gusta que sea rudo, ¿quieres que siga? —preguntó, dejando otra nalgada en Yuuri. Este solo gemía en respuesta, por lo que lo tomó del cabello un momento obligándolo a mirarlo.

Ojos vidriosos, su rostro mostraba por completo desesperación y ese poder llegó a abrumarlo un momento, sobre todo al verlo asentir por completo entregado.

Alzó la vista a su Amo, no debía mostrar inseguridad pero necesitaba la orden de este para guiarlo. Chris entendía esa parte de él, se complementaban y en el tiempo en que habían comenzado a salir, la química que tenían y la facilidad de comunicación entre los dos era tan sencilla, que solo esa mirada bastó para que su Amo interviniera.

Se levantó de la silla y salió de su escondite. Vio el rostro un poco sorprendido del camarógrafo, se suponía que Chris solo sería el voyerista, pero ahora se encontraba frente a los dos, con esa expresión que ponía cuando la orden bailaba entre ambos, y la tranquilidad volvió a su cuerpo.

—Inclínate, te veo demasiado solo allí arriba. —Ordenó Chris, posicionándose tras él. Sus labios comenzaron a besar su cuello provocando cosquilleos.

Tomó a Yuuri de la cadera y lo empujó un poco para que le diese espacio a él. Los ojos de su amigo habían seguido los pasos de Chris, pero no había dicho nada y cuando volvió a embestir con fuerza en ese punto donde gemía con más ganas, Yuuri se entregó a ese placer sin decir absolutamente nada.

Las manos de Chris lo recorrían mientras el seguía tomando al japonés. La erección de su Amo punteaba contra sus nalgas, haciendo amagos de introducirse en él, pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pretendía desesperarlo con esa acción y soltando un jadeo frustrado se giró hacia él, mirándolo desesperado.

—¿No vas a meterlo? —exigió, intentando mostrar desafío en su mirada. Ansiaba el castigo que vendría después. —No basta con que mires, tienes que hacerlo si no solo... ¡AH!

Como siempre le pasaba cuando se ponía insolente, Chris se había ensartado en su interior con brío, estirando sus paredes de un solo movimiento y provocando ese dolor ardiente al que era adicto.

Se sentía tan... lleno. De Yuuri, de Chris.... Ya no era él quien controlaba ese vaivén de cuerpos, Chris había tomado el control de inmediato y sus embestidas eran tan fuertes que terminaba moviendo a Yuuri también.

Se sentía increíble. Lleno de su Amo, cada choque iba directo a su próstata y de su boca solo salían gemidos, mientras su erección era aprisionada del cuerpo de Yuuri, al cual no podía dejar de mirar.

En un impulso se salió de su interior con cierta dificultad, y giró al japonés para quedar de frente. Se introdujo de una estocada en él arrancándole otro gemido, en esa posición era mucho más fácil para Chris poder moverse con tranquilidad, por lo que comenzó a dejar besos y mordiscos en el cuello de Yuuri, deslizando las manos por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró a su oído de tal forma que la cámara no los viese. Estaban en una situación muy intensa y sabía que Yuuri podía sentirse abrumado a pesar de que todo había surgido con naturalidad, pero cuando alzó la cabeza para observar el rostro del japonés (sin dejar de recibir nunca las embestidas de Chris) este ni siquiera estaba mirándolo.

Siguió su mirada a través del set, preguntándose donde rayos observaba Yuuri cuando estaba siendo literalmente follado en cadena, cuando de pronto sus ojos repararon en Víctor.

Si las miradas matasen, tanto Phichit como Chris estarían muertos. Incendiados, torturados y desollados. Una larga lista de "ados" le seguía, porque el brillo en los ojos de Nikiforov lo hizo estremecerse.

Volvió la vista a Yuuri, notando como este no apartaba los ojos de Víctor y fue allí cuando los gemidos cambiaron, una nota más aguda le siguió y Phichit entendió de inmediato: a Yuuri le excitaba la sola presencia de Víctor en aquel salón.

Definitivamente nunca había tenido una oportunidad.

—Mírame —lo tomó del mentón, forzando su mirada a él. Era la última vez que lo besaba y se iba a asegurar de aprovecharlo bien, no era tan tonto como para no comprender la importancia de determinados actos.

Recibió cada embestida que vino mientras besaba a Yuuri. Tocó su cuerpo por todas partes, apretando cada rincón que siempre anhelo sentir. Cuando el calor comenzó a invadirlo por todas partes, llevó su mano a la erección de Yuuri para masturbarlo, recibiendo sus gemidos contra su boca debido a la sobreestimulación.

Se corrió el primero, en lo profundo del japonés mientras recibía las embestidas de Chris. Cayó desplomado sobre Yuuri intentando recuperar el aliento, sintiendo la dureza de este contra su estómago.

—Si te vas a desmayar, mejor haz espacio —dijo Chris con ese tono risueño que tanto le fascinaba.

Salió del interior de Yuuri y se hizo a un lado ante la mirada desesperada de este. Debía ser frustrante no poder culminar cuando estaba a punto, pero de un momento a otro este se vio en los brazos de Chris, su mirada poniéndose por completo roja al comprender lo que iba a hacer.

—No querrás quedarte con las ganas, ¿verdad?

Ahora era él el voyerista y francamente a Phichit no le importaba. Con una sonrisa se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama a mirar como Chris recibía un asentimiento de Yuuri y arremetía en su interior tan fuerte que un gemido más agudo que ronco escapó de sus labios.

Bueno, ya era un hecho que Nikiforov los iba a matar a los dos, lo mejor era disfrutar lo más posible.

Era excitante ver a su Amo follando con esas ganas. La forma en que sostenía a Yuuri de la cintura, con esa fuerza implacable que al parecer este disfrutaba en demasía, definitivamente a Yuuri le iba el sexo más rudo, con razón se llevaba tan bien con Víctor.

—Deberías girarlo, tiene un trasero espectacular —comentó, ganándose la atención de Chris —. Además chilla más fuerte en esa posición.

—Veamos si es verdad —sonrió Chris, saliendo del interior de Yuuri para girarlo —. No muerdas la almohada, quiero oírte gemir fuerte.

Vio fascinado como este obedecía, poniéndose en cuatro, con el pecho pegado a la cama y el culo por completo alzado. Una vista fascinante, hubiese sido mejor poder ver el rostro de Yuuri pero este se encontraba escondido entre las sábanas.

El sonido de las embestidas llenó el set con fuerza renovada, Phichit estaba comenzando a sentir el calor dirigirse hacia su miembro otra vez, aunque no sería suficiente para causar una erección a tiempo, menos cuando justo en ese momento vio como Yuuri se corría de forma estrepitosa frente a él, en el instante exacto en que Chris rasguñó con fuerza sus muslos.

Sonrió con perversión, su Amo pretendía corromper a Yuuri para que este disfrutase tanto del dolor como del placer, una lástima que aún si funcionaba, ninguno de los dos tendría una posibilidad con Yuuri.

A pesar de que este se había corrido, las embestidas iban tan fuertes que al momento del culmine, Chris tomó de tal forma a Yuuri que levantó un poco sus rodillas de la cama, clavándose con profundidad en su interior mientras gemía cada segundo del orgasmo.

—¡Corte!

Phichit estaba satisfecho, había sido una excelente toma a juzgar por la sonrisa de Mila. Tanto Chris como él se veían felices y Yuuri aún seguía grogui, solo había una mirada en todo el set que parecía a punto de incendiar todo y Phichit evitó mirar hacia allí deliberadamente.

Lo mejor sería evitar a Nikiforov por un tiempo.


	20. El dolor tiene nombre y apellido

Había pasado mucho tiempo preguntándose qué le pasaba con Yuuri.

Por lo general era un hombre más de acciones que de pensamientos, pero las cosas que Yuuri le provocaba eran tan potentes y confusas, que tuvo que emplear bastante de su energía para intentar comprender hacía donde iba lo que sentía.

Al principio pensó que era una calentura. Víctor había estado con ya incontables personas durante los rodajes y el hecho de que alguien provocase tanto deseo en él le hizo pensar que no era más que excitación y pasión.

Pero al pasar más tiempo con Yuuri en las clases que compartían o el simple hecho de sentirse fascinado por él cuando estaban teniendo sexo, le hizo pensar que su compañero realmente le gustaba, al comienzo como un pequeño gusto hasta transformarse en algo más fuerte.

Sin embargo, a veces sentía que las cosas iban más allá de eso y fue esa duda, ese planteamiento, lo que lo llevó a ir al set donde estaría rodando con Chris y Phichit. Quería saber qué le pasaba al verlo directamente con otras personas, si acaso sus sentimientos se aclararían o si solo se confundiría más.

Lo que consiguió fue despertar un extraño deseo de piromanía en su interior, porque verlo teniendo sexo con Phichit y con Chris le dieron ganas de incendiar todo el set.

Nunca se había sentido así y no, no fue solo esa posesividad que había estado sintiendo hacia su compañero en el último tiempo:

Dolió. Justo en el pecho, bien cercano al corazón. Se sintió dolido y angustiado, verlo recibir placer de otra persona que no era él fue como una apuñalada y no pudo dejar de mirar, la rabia era evidente en su rostro pero no se comparaba a cuanto dolía en su interior.

Ese dolor solo provocó más confusiones, las cuales se incrementaron en el segundo en que Yuuri lo miró a los ojos.

Cuando cruzaron sus miradas, sintió ese cosquilleo de placer que se formaba cada vez que sabía estaría con Yuuri, y el ver esa excitación en su compañero cuando lo miraba provocó muchas más emociones que se tornaron un caos en su cabeza.

Perfecto. Estaba dolido, enojado, confundido, frustrado y excitado. Definitivamente iba a explotar.

Se alejó del sector justo cuando el rodaje terminó. No quería ver más, había tenido suficientes imágenes mentales para tener pesadillas esa noche y no podía dejar de pensar que empeorían una vez hicieran el famoso bukkake.

Se sentó en una banca bastante elegante que había en el jardín de aquella casa donde grababan. El aire fresco aclaró un poco su cabeza, pero seguía repitiendo lo que había visto, intentando sacar algo de todo ello.

Yuuri... No dejaba de rondar por su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?

La voz de Mila atrajo su atención, su amiga se encontraba frente a él, con un rostro preocupado. Se conocían hace años y era evidente que algo le ocurría, Víctor nunca había sido la clase de persona que buscase pasar desapercibido.

—Sí... No... No sé.

—Creo que tienes que elegir alguna —contestó Mila, sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa que buscaba animarlo —. Te fuiste justo cuando terminó la toma, pensé que te quedarías a hablar con Yuuri, te estaba buscando.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, levantando la cabeza un poco más animado.

—Apenas se puso la bata me preguntó dónde estabas, se veía ansioso por verte y le dije que te buscaría —Mila se encogió de hombros —. ¿Todo bien?

—Creo que no podré estar en la grabación del bukkake de la próxima semana, deberías buscar a otro — respondió, evitando a su mirada —. O simplemente dejarlo en cuatro personas en vez de cinco.

—Bueno, podría hacer ese cambio a tiempo ya que hoy Yuuri debe entregar el contrato firmado de esa escena, aunque me gustaría saber por qué. Dijiste que no querías verlo con otros y ahora ni siquiera quieres participar.

No sabía que decirle. Sentía un poco de vergüenza y las mejillas calientes, se sintió frustrado porque ese no era él. No le gustaban las emociones confusas, por lo que terminó escondiendo la cara entre las manos, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Te gusta Yuuri.

La voz de Mila sonaba como una declaración más que como una pregunta y ni siquiera pudo responder, solo dejó escapar un quejido sin levantar la mirada.

—Víctor, mírame y respóndeme.

Soltó un suspiro, levantando la mirada para posarla en los ojos de su mejor amiga. Mila se veía seria, pero un aura en su mirada le hizo terminar por resignarse, porque conocía esa expresión en ella: era claro que el hecho de que le gustase Yuuri no era buena idea, menos en aquella industria en la que se movían.

—Ya sabes la respuesta a eso, no me hagas decirlo.

Mila soltó un suspiro, volvieron a sumirse en un silencio compartido. Víctor podía observar desde lejos el ajetreo dentro de la casa, por lo que veía algunos se devolverían al edifico principal de la empresa mientras que otros se quedarían a seguir grabando escenas, tal vez debería aprovechar alguno de los autos de acercamiento, su departamento estaba bastante cerca de donde se hacían la mayoría de las escenas y películas.

Se levantó, aún demasiado confundido y dolido, pero sabiendo que su decisión ya estaba tomada. Considerando como se había sentido con tan solo ver un simple trío, el tener una escena compartida con Yuuri no era una buena idea, de seguro terminaría arruinando la toma.

—Deberías decírselo. Yuuri confía en ti y se veía bastante nervioso por lo que tendrá que hacer —Mila se puso de pie, mirándolo decidida. Lo que le gustaba de su amiga era que siempre era directa, no tenía problemas en decirle las cosas a la cara y Víctor lo agradecía, nunca había sido muy bueno en interpretar lo que los demás sentían —. Le diste tu palabra de que estarías a su lado y ahora pretendes no estarlo, como mínimo díselo tú.

Sin esperar respuestas, la rusa caminó a paso firme a la casa, dejándolo solo en aquel patio demasiado perfecto.

Tenía razón, le debía una conversación a Yuuri, sobre todo ahora que por fin podía ponerle un nombre a sus sentimientos.

—¡Víctor! ¿no vienes?

Uno de los camarógrafos lo llamaba, apresuró el paso para no quedarse sin transporte, al menos tendría el viaje hasta el edificio principal para averiguar cómo rayos hablaría con Yuuri.


	21. La venganza de Plisetsky

Se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido, de seguro el porno tenía la culpa de ello.

Y no es que antes fuese una blanca paloma, Yuuri había tenido compañeros románticos anteriormente y aunque debía admitir que con ninguno se había sentido por completo seguro en la cama, había hecho un sin número de cosas sexuales, solo que solía guardar estos pensamientos para él mismo.

Pero lo que había pasado en el set estaba a otro nivel. Para empezar, a pesar de que sí había resultado algo excitante el estar tanto con Phichit como con Chris, en su cabeza no dejaron de rondar pensamientos sobre Víctor, la vergüenza de solo pensar en él mientras estaba teniendo sexo con otra persona lo dejó mudo.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas enfocarse, mirar a Phichit y a Chris y seguir con su papel, pero era difícil no compararlos en su mente y pensar en todas las cosas que disfrutaba de Víctor y cuando en un momento volteó y lo vio en el set, su libido se elevó a niveles que no sabía existían.

Todo el trayecto de vuelta al edificio se fue pensando en ello. Había alcanzado a bañarse rápidamente antes de subirle a la elegante camioneta que lo trasladaba, y aunque el agua fría había logrado calmar un poco su vergüenza, el sonrojo se había instalado en sus mejillas sin atisbos de desaparecer.

Víctor lo había visto y su presencia logró calentar cada centímetro de su piel sin necesidad de tocarlo. Lo peor es que este se había dado cuenta, no pudo controlar sus gemidos una vez sus ojos se conectaron.

No había logrado encontrarlo después para darle una explicación y ahora debería buscarlo por el edificio una vez llegasen, cruzando los dedos porque Víctor no se haya ido, según lo que le habían dicho este había tomado uno de los primeros autos.

—Yuuri, recuerda pasar por recursos humanos para entregar el anexo de tu contrato —le recordó Mila en el segundo en que se bajaron del auto —. Además, creo que Víctor quería hablar contigo antes, deberías buscarlo, probablemente este por allí también.

—¡Gracias!

Intentó no correr a los ascensores, no quería ponerse en evidencia a pesar de lo impaciente que estaba. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba explicarle a Víctor lo que había ocurrido en el set con Phichit y Chris, no quería que pensase que era un pervertido y luego ya no quisiese ser su compañero.

Como siempre el ascensor tardó una cantidad ridícula de tiempo en llegar al quinto piso. Paró en cada uno de estos, aumentando su frustración y cuando al fin se abrieron las puertas salió tan apresurado que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien cerca hasta que chocó contra el hombre.

Casi se cae si no fuese por los brazos que lo sostuvieron, aunque sí trastabilló un poco y terminó pisando al desconocido.

—Mierda, mira por donde caminas.

—¡P-perdón!

Se soltó avergonzado, levantando la mirada para toparse con un rostro malhumorado, pero indiscutiblemente atractivo. Era bastante más alto que él, su cabello rubio y ojos verdes le parecieron muy americanos, no obstante su piel tal vez era demasiado pálida. No conocía a ese sujeto, aunque tampoco conocía a todo el mundo, pero unos ojos así serían difíciles de olvidar.

Intentó soltarse y seguir con su camino, pero se vio con la dificultad de verse apresado por los brazos del hombre, el cual no había dejado de mirarlo con un gesto de duda, poniéndolo automáticamente incómodo.

—Disculpa, ¿podrías soltarme...?

—¿Te conozco de alguna parte? Te me haces familiar —el sujeto seguía mirándolo fijamente, a la espera de alguna revelación que no comprendía.

—No lo creo, a no ser que me hayas visto en alguna película —sonrió incómodo, ¿Dónde demonios estaba Víctor cuando lo necesitaba?

—¿Cómo te llamas? —su mirada suspicaz se había intensificado cuando había mencionado lo último.

—Yuuri Katsuki, ¿y tú eres...?

Dejó la pregunta al aire, a la espera de que respondiese pero la expresión de suspicacia pasó a una de asombro en un santiamén.

—¡Tú eres el tonto del que siempre habla el anciano! Pensé que serías más atractivo considerando que no para de parlotear sobre ti.

—Disculpe, creo que me ha confundido con alguien, mejor me retiro —respondió, realmente no tenía idea de quién hablaba y de paso lo había ofendido un poco, así que prefería retirarse.

Se giró para alejarse, debía alcanzar a Víctor para darle sus explicaciones y disculpas, luego ir a recursos humanos a entregar el anexo del contrato, no pretendía perder más tiempo en una charla ligeramente ofensiva y sin sentido.

—No te he confundido, eres el compañero de Víctor Nikiforov —. Al escuchar el nombre de Víctor se giró, el hombre tenía una media sonrisa que se le antojó un poco perversa —. Yo soy Yuri Plisetsky, también trabajo aquí como actor.

—Oh... Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerlo, pero ahora debo ir a buscar a Víctor.

—No te preocupes por Víctor, de seguro está en la fiesta que se está celebrando en la azotea —. Había algo de malicia en la mirada del rubio, pero bien podría estar imaginándoselo, Yuuri no lo sabía del todo —. Puedo llevarte si quieres, ese idiota debe estar extrañándote.

—Si no es mucha molestia... La verdad es que nunca he ido a la azotea —sonrió un poco incómodo, era extraño como de la nada era amable con él y a la vez seguía insultando a Víctor —. Muchas gracias.

Yuri hizo un simple gesto con el hombro, dando a entender que no era gran cosa. Se subieron al ascensor en completo silencio, uno que se tornaba cada vez más denso y pesado a medida que subían los pisos, solo roto por la molesta música de fondo.

¿Es que acaso ese edificio era eterno? Intentó pensar en muchas opciones para conversar, pero esa clase de interacción nunca se le había dado bien y cuando al fin logró decir algo, el resultado no fue como lo esperó.

—Así que... ¿Fuiste compañero de Víctor?

De inmediato el rostro de Yuri se crispó, como si hubiese dicho algo por completo asqueroso. Sus ojos verdes hasta parecieron oscurecerse cuando lo miró y Yuuri sintió que debía disculparse de alguna forma, aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué.

—Jamás sería el compañero de grabación de ese idiota, no podría soportar las náuseas. En realidad no sé como lo haces tú para aguantar sus tonterías, yo solo lo conozco porque tenemos amigos en común.

—Oh... Es solo que hablaste de forma muy familiar de él —intentó excusarse.

—¡Es porque ese idiota cree que puede venir a contarme su vida y yo tengo que escucharlo! Es molesto. —Yurio hizo un gesto de fastidio, al parecer mencionar a Víctor en su presencia no era buena idea —. Además, me hizo algo imperdonable, me debe una y créeme que pienso cobrársela.

Quiso preguntar qué podría haberle hecho Víctor para que estuviese así de enojado, pero sintió que sería mala idea. La verdad es que conocía a Yuri Plisetsky hace menos de cinco minutos y ya le tenía un poco de miedo, lo mejor sería alejarse de él apenas llegase a la azotea.

Cuando el ascensor al fin paró, tuvieron que subir una escalera para llegar al último piso. Se escuchaba el barullo de la gente y cuando abrieron la última puerta, notó de inmediato lo lleno que estaba todo.

Desde el último piso del edificio había una vista hermosa. Estaba atardeciendo ya, por lo que en todo el borde habían faros encendidos que iluminaban la ajetreada zona. Había mesas de comida por todas partes, sillas desperdigadas y un sector para bailar.

—¿Qué están celebrando? —había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Una de las actrices se retira porque va a casarse, le organizaron esta fiesta—Plisetsky rodó los ojos —. Al parecer Víctor no ha llegado aún, pero fue invitado, mejor esperemos cerca de la mesa de cócteles.

—¿Cómo sabes que no ha llegado? Ni siquiera hemos mirado...

—Porque estaría llamando la atención como siempre. ¿De verdad quieres verte tan desesperado buscándolo por todas partes? —Yuri alzó una ceja, mirándolo de tal forma que lo hizo sentirse avergonzado otra vez —. Vamos a tomar unos tragos mientras lo esperas.

Se mordió el labio, indeciso sobre qué hacer. Debía ir a entregar su anexo y hablar con Víctor, dos tareas relativamente simples pero que por alguna razón pesaban demasiado en su caótica mente.

Tal vez sería buena idea beber un trago. No pasaba nada mientras fuese solo uno, se relajaría y las disculpas que le debía a Víctor saldrían más fácil de su boca.

Si... Solo un trago.

¡Hola a todo el mundo! mini actu de Kamasutra, tenía que introducir a Yurio en la historia antes de que sigamos con el nopor, así que aproveché este ratito que tengo antes de entrar a trabajar n.n

¿Qué creen que le hizo Víctor a Yuri para que esté tan enojado? de partida les digo que no es taaaan grave, pero a veces Yuri puede ser tan dramático como Víctor ;) 

¿Yuuri será capaz de ingerir alcohol sin montar un numerito? lo veremos en el próximo capítulo xD

Muchas gracias por leer, votar y/o comentar! <3 <3


	22. Es un escándalo~

Después de buscar a Yuuri por prácticamente todo el edificio, Víctor se sentía perdido.

Mila le había dicho que Yuuri había llegado a buscarlo y que iría a Recursos Humanos después, pero al ir a ese departamento a verificar le dijeron que aún no iba a dejar su contrato, por lo que no tenía idea de donde estaba.

Aún no tenía su teléfono, algo que lamentaba profundamente y es que cuando se lo había pedido, Yuuri se había negado diciendo que era innecesario considerando que se veían casi todos los días, por lo que tampoco podía llamarlo para saber dónde estaba.

Tenía que sincerarse. No podía participar en la escena grupal que se venía, sobre todo al tener esos sentimientos guardados. Sabía que no podía evitar que Yuuri lo hiciese, pero de todas formas estaba dispuesto a declararse y comenzar a conquistarlo, no iba a perder la oportunidad de ser su novio si es que esta existía.

Por un lado estaba desanimado. Sentía que Yuuri jamás lo correspondería o que simplemente era una pésima idea salir con su compañero de trabajo, pero la razón por la que Víctor había salido de Rusia de forma precipitada y jugándose la vida no había sido para ser un actor porno.

Víctor había abandonado su patria para tener la libertad de amar, y si existía la posibilidad de caer por completo por Katsuki, era capaz de poner un trampolín para lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Hey Víctor, ¿vas a la fiesta? —se giró hacia donde venía la voz, una de las actrices que conocía se acercó con una sonrisa —. Tu compañero esta allí, no sabía que era tan buen bailarín, tiene un cuerpo espectacular.

—¿Qué fiesta? —preguntó, sorprendido de que Yuuri estuviese en una. ¿No se supone que lo estaba buscando? ¿Y como era eso de que era un buen bailarín? En ninguna de sus grabaciones habían bailado...

—La de Sacha. Hoy fue su último día como actriz porno así que estamos celebrando arriba, pensé que lo sabías, tu compañero está allí con Yuri, no tenía idea de que sabía hacer break dance... ¡Y semi desnudo! Ha sido todo un espectáculo.

Sintió como su cerebro se congeló ante esa frase. Apenas logró hacer conexiones neuronales, salió corriendo hacia la escalera, dispuesto a subir todos los pisos corriendo si era necesario.

Yuuri semi desnudo, bailando break dance... Definitivamente tenía que ver eso antes de morir o de ser absolutamente rechazado por él.

Apenas llegó encontró a Yuuri entre la multitud. En efecto, estaba en el centro de la pista, en un estado evidente de embriaguez discutiendo con Plisetsky. Yuuri se encontraba en bóxer, la camisa abierta y una corbata que no le pertenecía en la cabeza, mientras que Yura solo se veía un poco desaliñado, pero seguía vestido.

Se abrió paso entre la gente hasta llegar allí. Fue difícil, muchos querían saludarlo o detenerlo para conversar, pero sus ojos seguían clavados en Yuuri y en la excesiva piel que estaba mostrando en ese momento.

—¡Yuuri! Por fin te encontré.

Los ojos de Yuuri lo buscaron entre la gente y cuando se encontraron, resultó aún más evidente lo borracho que estaba. ¿Acaso no tenía resistencia al alcohol? No habían llegado hace más de una hora y ya se encontraba perdido y armando un numerito.

Aunque todo pensamiento se borró cuando Yuuri prácticamente corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos, fue una suerte que los abriese justo a tiempo para atraparlo.

—¡Vi-victorrr! Te estaba buscando por todas partes... Pero luego Yuri me invitó a un trago y lo olvidé —la frase salió con dificultad, pero estaba tan cerca que había logrado entenderlo. El aliento a alcohol llegó de golpe en su cara, pero todo posible mal se le olvidaba cuando tenía a Yuuri en sus brazos, balanceándose de tal forma que sus cuerpos estaban por completo apegados.

—¿Cómo pudiste olvidarme? Y yo que estuve todo el camino pensando en ti —lo molestó como siempre, sintiéndose feliz al ver como Yuuri inflaba los cachetes en un puchero adorable.

—Eso es porque Yurio me distrajo con sus bebidas, pero ahora te estoy mirando.

—¡Hey! Ya te dije que no me llames así —la voz de Plistesky lo hizo abandonar un poco la atención de Yuuri —. Y tú, espero que quede claro que no dejaré pasar lo que me hiciste. Llegó el momento de que pagues.

Su compatriota lo apuntaba con el dedo, una ligera e inusual sonrisa se vislumbraba en su rostro y a pesar de que siempre lo molestaba con su falta de alegría, verlo así logró causarle un escalofrío.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Qué a qué me refiero? ¿Es una broma, cierto? —al parecer había despertado al "tigre de Rusia" como se hacía llamar Yuri a sí mismo, y es que su expresión se crispó a una de furia en un santiamén —. ¡Tú eres un maldito! Me ofendiste de una forma en que nadie lo había hecho y te juré que me las pagarías, ¿ni siquiera te acuerdas?

Intentó hacer memoria, llevándose un dedo a los labios mientras Yuuri seguía frotándose contra su cuerpo, murmurando palabras de borracho. La verdad es que no lo recordaba, Yuri siempre había sido muy intenso con algunas cosas y cuando se enojaba por lo general desconectaba su cerebro e ignoraba las cosas que le gritaba.

—Bueno, si hice algo que te molestó lo lamento —intentó sonar conciliador, la verdad es que se estaba aburriendo de esa conversación y lo único que quería era llevar a Yuuri a casa.

—Puedes meterte tus disculpas por donde te quepan, no me las creo —Plisetsky sonrió, acercándose un poco a él, pero dirigiendo la mirada a Yuuri esta vez —. Tu compañero es bastante interesante, muero por conocerlo más.

Achicó la mirada, no le gustaba el tono con el que estaba hablándole y de forma inconsciente apretó el agarre de Yuuri, logrando que los ojos de Plisetsky volviesen a posarse en él.

—Creo que no fue mala idea pedirle a Mila estar en la toma grupal con él, así por una vez te tragas una cucharada de tu propia medicina.

Por un momento se le aceleró el pulso, Yuri sabía donde golpear para que doliese, pero no pretendía demostrar que había acertado, por lo que simplemente sonrió fingiendo demencia.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que estas hablando, pero por favor no molestes a Yuuri.

—¡Debiste pensar eso antes de meter tu pene en mi novio!

Un jadeo general se escuchó después de eso, al parecer el chisme era tal que las personas que estaban escuchando alrededor ni siquiera pretendieron no estar mirándolos. Sin embargo, a Víctor nunca le había importado lo que pensaran de él, el desconcierto acerca de la acusación de Plisetsky era mayor.

—¿Cuándo me he acostado yo con alguno de tus novios? —preguntó estupefacto —. ¡Eso es ridículo! Jamás te haría algo como eso, Yuri, además no he tenido ningún encuentro con nadie fuera del set...

Fue ahí cuando lo entendió y le pareció tan absurdo que un arranque de risa escapó de su boca ante la mirada de ira de Yuri.

—¿De qué mierda te ríes?

—¡No puedo creer que me estés reclamando lo de Otabek! Ni siquiera fue mi culpa, tuve que hacer una grabación con él, no es como si nos hubiésemos acostado por calentura ¡y ni siquiera era tu novio en ese entonces!

—Víctor, ya deja de mirarlo y mírame a mí —la voz entrecortada de Yuuri salió como un murmullo que solo él escuchó, por lo que le dedicó una sonrisa y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—No te preocupes, te llevaré a casa ahora —le contestó, dejando una suave caricia en su mejilla e ignorando por completo a Yuri, quién seguía maldiciéndolo furioso frente a él.

Puso el brazo de Yuuri sobre sus hombros para guiar su camino, y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Yuri habló, su tono de voz saliendo escalofriantemente serio.

—Esto no es algo que dejaré pasar. Ya hice mi advertencia y no me retractaré.

Lo miró por última vez antes de irse. No pretendía aceptar esa pulla, menos cuando tenía a Yuuri en sus brazos completamente borracho.

Si se trataba de prioridades, en algún momento Yuuri se había colocado en el tope.


	23. ¡Tómame, Víctor!

Le bastó con subir a Yuuri a su auto para darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de donde vivía.

Intentó hablar con él y sacarle algo de información, pero este no hacía más que comportarse de forma adorable y abrazarlo cada vez que podía, por lo que terminó por decidirse a llevarlo a su departamento.

Ver a Yuuri en ese estado había resultado bastante gracioso. Era tierno la forma en que balbuceaba oraciones, aunque hubo un momento en que se enojó y comenzó a maldecirlo en japonés por algún motivo que no llegó a comprender, tuvo que maniobrar para no recibir un manotazo, al menos estaban en un sector relativamente vacío.

Cuando al fin llegaron al departamento Víctor suspiró con alivio. Yuuri lo seguía dócilmente, aferrándose a su brazo sin parar de hablar en japonés, al menos había conseguido que se pusiese pantalones, de lo contrario habría sido todo un espectáculo para quienes estaban en el estacionamiento.

—Siéntate aquí, te daré un vaso de agua antes de llevarte a dormir —. Lo acomodó en una silla, Yuuri al fin se había quedado en silencio y ahora lo seguía con la mirada —. Si no te hidratas un poco te dolerá mucho la cabeza mañana, lo ideal es beber la misma cantidad de agua y alcohol para que eso no ocurra.

Su departamento tenía una cocina abierta, así que Yuuri podía observarlo mientras él llenaba un vaso con agua embotellada. Makkachin estaba profundamente dormido en su camita en el living, por lo general corría a saludarlo cada vez que llegaba, pero se veía tan tranquilo que no quiso despertarlo.

—Ten, ahora bébelo hasta el fondo —le tendió el vaso a Yuuri, el cual la miró con desagrado.

—¡No me gusta el agua!

—Solo bébelo, te hará bien —respondió con una sonrisa, inclinándose para quedar a la altura de Yuuri —. Por la mañana me lo agradecerás, ahora hazlo por mí, ¿sí?

Yuuri achicó los ojos, observándolo con sospecha. Sin embargo, tomó el vaso y lentamente lo llevó a sus labios, bebiendo todo el contenido de forma obediente, provocando una sonrisa en él.

—¿Ves que no era tan malo? Ahora vamos a la cama —. Se levantó, dispuesto a guiar a Yuuri a su habitación.

—¿Y me follarás?

Sus movimientos se congelaron, su mirada se dirigió rápido a Yuuri el cual lo miraba con algo parecido a la ilusión. Debió entender mal, porque no había forma en que Yuuri le dijese algo como eso.

—¿P-perdón? No te entendí —sonrió, fingiendo tranquilidad.

—Dije que si me follarás —Yuuri se levantó, medio tambaleándose hacia él. Tuvo que inclinarse a sujetarlo en el último momento cuando parecía que perdería el equilibrio—. Dijiste que me enseñarías toooodo lo que sabes. Enséñame en la cama Victorrrrr.

Solo Yuuri podía verse tan irresistible estando así de borracho. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por el exceso de alcohol en la sangre le daban ese toque dulce que tanto le gustaba de él, y aunque la frase salió entrecortada, Víctor sintió un subidón de calor que se instaló en su entrepierna ante la petición.

—Te llevaré a la cama, pero irás a dormir —respondió, tomando a Yuuri de un brazo para guiarlo hasta su habitación. Era una suerte que su departamento fuese pequeño, de lo contrario llevarlo a la cama sería toda una odisea.

A pesar de las protestas de su adorable enamorado, logró llevarlo con éxito a esta. Lo dejaría dormir en su habitación, así tendría más espacio y estaría más cómodo, él podría dormir en la pieza de invitados.

Apenas Yuuri se sentó, intentó empujarlo para que se recostara, pero en un movimiento de inusual fuerza, se vio jalado contra este. Terminaron los dos rodando en la cama en un revoltijo de almohadas y cobijas, no se esperó para nada la determinación de su borracho compañero y escasamente alcanzó a reaccionar cuando ya tenía sus labios reclamando los suyos en un beso demandante.

La boca de Yuuri sabía a alcohol y alguna fruta tropical. Su lengua se introdujo demandante y cuando sus manos frías tocaron su piel bajo su camiseta logró reaccionar y apartarlo de golpe.

—¡Espera! Estás ebrio Yuuri, no podemos hacerlo.

—Solo un poco —. Esos pucheros deberían estar prohibidos, porque Yuuri se veía por completo adorable sobre él —. Si quieres no te muevas, yo puedo hacer todo el trabajo.

Se veía perdido ante él. Sabía que no había forma de que tuvieran sexo esa noche, Yuuri estaba por completo borracho. Si estuviese aunque sea un poco sobrio, sería imposible que fuese tan desinhibido, mucho menos exigente en la cama.

¡Y no era justo! Había planeado declararse ese día y tomar cartas en el asunto acerca de sus sentimientos por aquel hombre que ahora se sobaba contra su cuerpo, y ahora lo tenía sobre él rogándole por sexo...

Pero el caso era que Víctor estaba listo para hacer el amor y dejar el sexo atrás.

—Yuuri, no se trata de eso, si quieres puedes volver a pedírmelo en la mañana y te aseguro que te diré que sí —tomó sus manos para alejarlo un poco y sentarse. Desde esa posición estaba más cerca de su lindo rostro y tuvo que contener las ganas de besarlo —. Pero ahora no estás en condiciones y debo cuidar de ti.

Le sonrió y dejó una caricia en sus suaves mejillas. Estaba cayendo por completo por Yuuri, con solo ver ese rostro de reclamo se sintió halagado y lleno de amor. Quería declararse allí mismo, pero no quería arruinar las cosas y prefería hacerlo al día siguiente, así de paso hacía que Yuuri le repitiese esas palabras en un estado consciente.

Yuuri soltó un bufido y se apoyó en el hueco de su cuello. Estaba sobre él, abrazado como un koala hacia su cuerpo, su aliento hacía cosquillas en su cuello. Supuso que no había nada de malo en devolver el abrazo y estrecharlo más contra él, considerando que follaban todos los días frente a una cámara, ese acto era algo inocente.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Siempre me ayudas y yo solo te estorbo... Quisiera poder hacer algo por ti.

—Por ahora solo quiero que te acuestes y duermas. Ya hablaremos por la mañana.

Acarició su cabello intentando relajarlo. Esa nueva faceta de Yuuri era inesperada, pero sin duda le encantaba. En íntimo espacio de su habitación, su cariño le pertenecía solo a él y no había cámara alguna que interfiriese.

Poco a poco comenzó a girarlo, hasta dejarlo por completo recostado. Yuuri no dejaba de aferrar su abrazo, por lo que él mismo quedó bajo las mantas, en un estrecho abrazo que lo tenía más enamorado que nunca. La parte perversa de su mente realmente quería mandar a volar sus ropas y hacerle el amor toda la noche, pero sabía que eso sería solo una fantasía.

Intentó soltarse cuando notó que Yuuri aflojaba el abrazo, pero de nuevo se vio apretado con fuerza y soltó un quejido doloroso debido al repentino apretón.

—Yuuri, es hora de dormir, suéltame.

Acarició su cintura intentando aplacarlo, pero de pronto Yuuri alzó su rostro desde su escondite y su mirada furiosa lo sorprendió.

—Tú siempre haces lo que quieres y te sales con la tuya. ¡No es justo! Me miras y me sonríes y yo me siento tan... No sé —las palabras eran difíciles de entender, sobre todo porque Yuuri había comenzado a hablar en un inglés rápido y molesto —. Siempre que me tocas siento que voy a explotar y tus tontos ojos son demasiado hermosos, quiero que me mires solo a mí y tu no lo haces.

—Te estoy mirando, Yuuri, siempre lo hago —su corazón se había acelerado ante lo que el japonés le decía, sabía que por un lado no debía tomar en serio lo que le dijese en ese estado, pero todo sonaba como si fuese correspondido y Víctor se permitió fantasear con ello aunque sea por esa noche —. Sabes que me encantas, es obvio. Por eso te traje aquí, donde nadie más pueda verte en un estado vulnerable excepto yo.

—¿Entonces por qué no quieres hacerlo? —Yuuri hizo un puchero y la forma en que se frotó contra su cuerpo resultó excitante, podía sentir su dureza contra sí mismo —. Sé mi amante Víctor, mírame solo a mí.

Recibió otra vez sus labios y se permitió devolver el beso por un momento. Quería tocar su piel, deleitarse en sus gemidos y permitirse entrar en ese vaivén que solo ellos compartían y que esta vez podría ser intimo al fin, sin que el mundo se enterase de ello.

El cuerpo de Yuuri era calidez pura. Desde que lo conoció, su vida se había llenado de emociones, de risas y frustraciones que antes no poseía, su ritmo monótono se rompió cuando había tomado el papel de compañero de Yuuri y la emoción de saber que solo conocía la superficie de este y que probablemente había mucha más belleza esperándolo, logró acelerar su pulso una vez más.

Pero volvió a soltarlo, a pesar de que su propio miembro se había puesto duro ante los movimientos de Yuuri contra este.

—¿Sabes que es lo que más me excita entre todas las cosas que podríamos hacer? —le preguntó, bajando su tono a uno seductor y captando por completo la atención de Yuuri. Sin que este lo notara, había deslizado su mano hacia una manta que había sobre ello.

—¿Qué es?

—El consentimiento.

En un rápido movimiento tiró de la manta y envolvió a Yuuri en esta a pesar de sus protestas. Terminó enrollándolo como si fuese un burrito y con una sonrisa de triunfo, lo abrazó sobre esta.

—Buenas noches mi lindo Yuuri.

No había nada de malo si dormía a su lado, después de todo lo que habían hecho y pasado juntos, se podían permitir bajar la guardia por esa noche y descansar.

Mañana sería el día de las declaraciones.


	24. Todo a su tiempo

El mundo se resumía a dolor, nauseas y la sensación de sequedad en su boca.

Yuuri supo todo eso en el momento en que despertó, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. Había luz, podía sentirlo a través de sus párpados, pero su mañana resultaba ser irritante a pesar de estar en un lugar tan cómodo.

Un momento. Esa cama era demasiada cómoda para ser la suya, había demasiado espacio donde moverse y no escuchaba los escandalosos ruidos de su compañero de habitación.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, lamentándolo de inmediato al percibir tanta luz. Volvió a cerrarlos, frotándoselos mientras se sentaba lentamente y así evitar que los latidos de su cabeza empeorasen, ni hablar de lo revuelto que tenía el estómago.

Observó a su alrededor, no reconocía esa habitación. Intentó hacer memoria, pero lo último que recordaba fue estar bebiendo como loco con Yuri en la fiesta de despedida de una de las actrices... Luego mucho movimiento y Víctor...

Víctor...

—¡Buenos días, Yuuri!

Se tapó los oídos, Víctor entró con excesiva jovialidad a la habitación, luciendo tan idiotamente arrebatador como siempre. Al parecer ya se había duchado y era evidente que el mundo era un buen lugar para él, nadie normal podía sonreír así tan temprano.

—...días.

—Veo que la resaca te afectó, te dejé un vaso de agua y remedios junto a la cama —miró a la mesita de noche, no había notado ese detalle —. Puedes ir a ducharte cuando gustes, dejé una muda de ropa que pensé te quedaría bien. Cuando estés listo puedes venir a desayunar conmigo.

—¿Qué hago aquí, Víctor? —preguntó, observándolo preocupado.

Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza la loca idea de que habían tenido sexo, pero lo desechó. A pesar de su costumbre de olvidar las cosas cuando se embriagaba, estaba seguro de que eso sí lo recordaría, además, Víctor no se aprovecharía de esa forma de él.

Sin embargo no estaba en su pieza compartida. Todo indicaba que se había emborrachado tan mal que no había sido capaz de volver por sí solo y para variar había causado molestias en su compañero y mentor, no era eso lo que pretendía.

Víctor lo miró, viéndose absolutamente sorprendido. Algo en ese gesto lo hizo sentirse culpable.

—Perdón si te causé alguna molestia, cuando bebo mucho no suelo recordar al otro día las cosas que digo o hago... No sé como llegué, pero si me trajiste aquí, muchas gracias por mantenerme a salvo.

Víctor abrió la boca, al parecer pretendía decir algo, pero luego suspiró con una expresión resignada.

—Yuuri, a veces eres tan cruel... —otro suspiro, la sonrisa de Víctor ahora se veía un poco triste —. Bebiste mucho, pero no es nada grave. Solo hidrátate para no sentirte mal. No te llevé a tu departamento porque no sé donde vives, por eso te traje aquí.

No quiso corregir a Víctor y decirle que ni siquiera podía vivir en un departamento. A pesar de sus múltiples intentos de poder arrendar un lugar para si solo, la enorme cantidad de deudas que tenía encima le impedía cualquier trato disponible.

Y cuando decía que era actor porno, menos querían dejarlo vivir allí.

—Gracias...

Víctor suspiró, su sonrisa se hizo más sincera cuando se acercó a él, agachándose para estar a su altura. Sintió el aroma de su shampoo y algo en su pecho se alborotó al verlo tan atractivo.

—Roncas como una locomotora. ¿te lo han dicho?

Agarró una almohada, lanzándose a la cara mientras Víctor reía.

—No hay forma de hablar bien contigo.

Se levantó aireado, dirigiéndose al baño mientras escuchaba las risas del ruso. No quería pensar en lo rojo de sus mejillas o porque se había sentido así al tenerlo tan cerca.

Tal vez tenía más que ver con el hecho de que lo había cuidado y llevado a casa sin ningún compromiso de por medio, pero algo de la imagen que tenía de Víctor cambió un poco.

Con eso en mente, se duchó y vistió en el baño. La ropa le quedaba grande, pero al menos no tenía ninguna toma ese día por lo que daba igual como llegase al trabajo. Además, de todas formas trabajaba desnudo así que daría igual.

Tomó el vaso de agua y el remedio, las nauseas habían desaparecido de a poco, pero seguía sintiendo el estómago pesado. Salió de la habitación en busca de la cocina, comería algo ligero y luego se iría de vuelta al edificio, debía ir al departamento de recursos humanos a entregar el anexo de su contrato para grabar el bukkake.

Apenas llegó a la sala de estar, escuchó el ruido de unas patas corriendo y de pronto estaba en el suelo, su rostro siendo lamido por un enorme y entusiasta caniche, provocando cosquillas que se transformaron en risas.

—¡Makkachin, no!

Víctor tomó al perro en brazos. La verdad es que ahora le dolía más la cabeza, pero esa muestra de amor perruno logró provocarle una sonrisa sincera.

—Por fin conozco a Makkachin en persona —acarició al perro, rascando tras sus orejas mientras este se derretía ante su tacto.

—Sabía que le gustarías, al parecer es verdad eso de que los perros son iguales a sus Amos.

Alzó la vista, sorprendido ante lo que eso podía implicar, pero Víctor le había dado la espalda para ir a sentarse en la elegante mesa del comedor.

—El desayuno ya está servido, podrías comer un poco mientras conversamos sobre la toma de mañana. Estuve revisando tu contrato y he notado algunas cosas que deberías discutir hoy en recursos humanos.

Se sentó observándolo con suspicacia. Tal vez solo era algo que había dicho al aire, por lo que intentó no tomarle importancia. Makkachin se sentó en el suelo entre los dos, observándolos mientras desayunaban.

Era una escena extrañamente cotidiana. Yuuri nunca esperó despertar esa mañana allí, mucho menos que Víctor le tendiese ropa y desayuno recién hecho, sentía que las sorpresas no dejaban de agolparse.

Bebió un sorbo de jugo de naranja, soltando un sonido de gusto al notar que era natural. Observó su alrededor mientras Víctor leía concentrado el contrato, no le molestó que lo hiciese, previamente habían conversado acerca de que el ruso revisase lo que debía firmar.

El departamento era sencillo, pero la decoración resultaba exquisita. Víctor tenía dinero, era evidente que sus años en la industria del porno lo habían hecho amasar una cantidad considerable de bienes, la pantalla plana gigante de su sala de estar era una prueba y Yuuri pudo vislumbrar al menos tres consolas desde donde estaba sentado.

—Primero, creo que deberías pedir más tiempo de descanso, aquí sale que te darán una semana para volver a grabar —Víctor interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Pide dos.

—¿No será demasiado? Serían dos semanas sin ganar nada más que los bonos—replicó, tomando una tostada —. Necesito grabar todo lo que pueda en el menor tiempo posible, no sé si pueda desperdiciar ese tiempo.

Víctor achicó la mirada, indeciso. Era evidente que no aprobaba esa decisión y tampoco quiso ser tan terco, su compañero llevaba mucho tiempo en la industria y desoírlo podía ser un error.

—Tal vez... ¿diez días?

—Dos semanas. Pero a la segunda puedes grabar cosas que no impliquen penetración. ¿Te parece?

Eso no sonaba mal. Sinceramente sentía que podría recuperarse en un par de días, pero si podía tener ese tiempo de descanso y de todas formas grabar otras cosas, implicaba más dinero.

Y más dinero era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Me parece bien —aceptó, sonriendo tímidamente. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza —. Aunque, ya sabes... Siempre puedo ser yo el que esté... emm...

Sus mejillas se calentaron al pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad, la expresión sorprendida de Víctor se transformó rápidamente en una pícara.

—Por supuesto, siempre puedes ser tú el top. No sabía que le habías tomado el gusto a follarme, Yuuri, tendré que tomar nota.

—No seas tonto, solo es para no perder el ritmo de las grabaciones —bajó la vista a su tostada, sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza —. Si no quieres hacerlo está bien.

—¡No, no! Ya no te puedes retractar, eso solo te servirá una vez y ya lo hiciste anoche. Lo dijiste, y se queda.

Alzó la mirada, viendo como Víctor anotaba el acuerdo con una sonrisa boba.

—¿Te dije algo anoche? —preguntó curioso, viendo como los movimientos de Víctor se detenían —. Dijiste que me retracté de algo... ¿Qué fue?

Víctor pareció pensarlo un momento, recibió una mirada cargada de un sentimiento que no logró identificar.

—No te preocupes. Volverás a decírmelo y será consciente —sonrió el ruso, luciendo absolutamente seguro —. Es más, rogarás por ello otra vez.

Se observaron un momento, Yuuri sentía que se perdía algo importante pero no tenía ánimos de discutir con Víctor, menos con tamaño dolor de cabeza que tenía. Si era tan importante, ya se lo diría.

—Está bien, como digas —suspiró —. ¿Qué otra objeción encuentras al anexo?

—Creo que no deberías intentar con tantos en tu primera vez. Creo que con cuatro es suficiente, elimina al otro —Víctor dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, luciendo una sonrisa que pretendía ser encantadora —. Por lo demás, todo está perfecto.

—No puedo hacer eso, si lo hago con cinco, me pagarán más—admitió, aunque era algo que le avergonzaba, lo cierto es que ya había hecho los cálculos y sí sumaba las últimas escenas que había grabado más el bukkake, podría llegar a algún acuerdo con el banco para que se apiadasen de él y lo dejasen alquilar algún lugar más privado.

Víctor se llevó un dedo a los labios, meditando.

—¿Y si consigo que te paguen lo mismo, pero solo por estar con cuatro?

—Eso sería perfecto, pero no veo como puedas conseguirlo.

Víctor sonrió, haciéndose hacia atrás en un gesto arrogante y absolutamente diva. Por lo general se molestaría, pero otra vez su corazón aleteo de forma extraña, algo en su cara se sintió caliente.

—Soy Víctor Nikiforov, la leyenda del porno. Si yo quiero algo, lo consigo.

—Como digas don fanfarrón —murmuró, desviando la mirada para evitar esa extraña reacción de su cuerpo —. Si se puede lograr, mejor para mí. No me hace mucha gracia tener que hacer esto, pero la necesidad es mayor.

—Hey, conozco a las personas con las que grabarás, no te preocupes. Todos son buena gente —Víctor sonrió con cariño —. Pero hay uno que es un idiota, ese tiene que irse.

—No sabía que tenías enemigos—acotó, tomando otro sorbo de jugo ante la expresión de desagrado de Víctor.

—La verdad es que no los tengo... En todo caso debería intentar sacar a Yura de la ecuación, pero prefiero que esté él a que JJ aparezca en la escena. —Víctor hizo un gesto de fastidio —. No me malinterpretes, eres la persona más sexy con la que he tenido sexo, pero no sé si pueda mantener una erección teniendo a ese idiota arrogante ahí.

—Wow, parece que si tienes algo personal con él —intentó ignorar ese cumplido disfrazado, no era momento para ello a pesar de la calidez que se extendió en su pecho al oírlo —. ¿Te hizo algo?

—Solo es desagradable. Y siempre quiere lo que yo tengo —murmuró Víctor con un puchero en la boca —. Si te ve y nota ciertas cosas...

—¿Qué cosas?

—Solo cosas, Yuuri. No quiero que intente arrebatarte, va a querer que seas su compañero y no es justo, yo te vi primero.

Oh... Otra vez esa posesividad, Yuuri estaba comenzando a extrañar que apareciesen esos comentarios.

Le pareció tierno verlo así, haciendo un puchero con los brazos cruzados, como si alguien le hubiese quitado un dulce. Y Yuuri bien sabía que él no era una cosa, pero había notado hace tiempo que a Víctor no le habían enseñado a compartir cuando estuvo en el jardín, y después de todo lo que hacía por él no pretendía hacerlo sentir incómodo.

—No te preocupes, me siento muy cómodo siendo tu compañero. No elegiré a otro, lo prometo.

—¿De verdad? —Víctor lo miró, sus ojos se iluminaron —. ¿Lo prometes?

—Sí. Si te digo la verdad... —Dios, otra vez sus mejillas se calentaron, tuvo que bajar la mirada otra vez, pero todo sea por la seguridad de Víctor —. Me gusta hacerlo contigo... Es agradable y tenemos química. No te cambiaría por nadie, ni siquiera por Chris o Phichit.

Hubo otro silencio, Yuuri sentía ya las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, no podía creer que acababa de decir eso en voz alta. Apretó las manos, intentando contener el nerviosismo y deseando que Víctor dijese algo, lo que sea.

Los segundos se escurrieron y tuvo que armarse de valor para alzar la mirada.

Lo que vio, lo dejó perplejo:

Víctor tenía una mano en el pecho, como sosteniendo su corazón. Y lucía avergonzado, su rostro sonrojado y mirada brillante de anhelo. Por un momento ambos se miraron, el nerviosismo y la vergüenza flotando en el aire y de pronto ese aleteo de calidez que le daba al mirar a Víctor pareció expandirse por todas partes.

—S-solo quería decir gracias... Por todo.

Víctor asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Tomó otra vez una tostada, intentando evitar su mirada, el ruso le acercó un bowl con huevos y salchichas revueltos.

—Deberías probarlos, creo que quedaron bien...

—Gracias.

Ninguno se miraba, ambos demasiado avergonzados para decir algo. Yuuri temió que Víctor pudiese escuchar su acelerado corazón.

Makkachin ladró, rompiendo ese ambiente tenso y provocando una ola de mimos hacia él.


	25. Bukkake a la belleza oriental (Chris)

El set estaba listo, la escena se llevaría a cabo en una sala de estar en una casa que solía arrendarse para las grabaciones.

Chris observaba a los camarógrafos moverse de un lado a otro, instalar luces y poner todo en orden.

Se estiró, sintiendo su delgada bata rozar sus muslos. Él sería el primero en entrar en escena después de Yuuri, por lo que debía estirar sus músculos para prepararse ante la increíble elasticidad del japonés.

Lo observó de reojo, hace un rato había llegado junto con Víctor y se encontraban conversando seriamente, parecía que su mejor amigo le estaba dando instrucciones a Yuuri porque este solo asentía serio, un gesto preocupado se adivinaba en su mirada ante la información que recibía.

Al otro lado del set estaba Otabek y Yuri. Al parecer había problemas en el paraíso, porque ninguno de los dos se hablaba y pudo a notar como Yuri miraba de vez en cuando a su novio esperando que cediese, pero chocando con una barrera de frío indiferente que solo el kazajo era capaz de perfeccionar.

Estaba a punto de entrar a una escena grupal con dos parejas en discordia.

Ese bukkake prometía diversión.

—La toma va a comenzar—. Mila se acercó, llamando la atención de los cinco actores porno—. Chris y Yuuri, posisionense. Víctor, debo hablar algo contigo antes de comenzar.

Observó como el ruso se acercaba a Mila con esa expresión de no haber matado una mosca, sabía que recibiría un regaño disfrazado de inocencia y es que Víctor se había encargado de eliminar a uno de los actores en escena haciendo un trato con otro de los productores. Y por la expresión de Mila, era evidente que no había sido informada antes.

Se acercó a Yuuri, el cual seguía mirando el guión ceñudo, como si este tuviese algún secreto guardado que le explicase cómo proseguir ante esa escena. Al parecer se había acostumbrado al fin a tener poca ropa, porque solo llevaba ropa interior ajustada y una camiseta sin mangas, dejando casi nada a la imaginación.

—¿Nervioso?

Los ojos color canela lo buscaron, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante el gesto del japonés, de pronto imaginó lo bien que se vería con un collar de sumisión en su cuello.

—Un poco, todo esto es una primera vez para mí —aceptó Yuuri, rascándose la nuca mientras torcía la boca —. Pero ahora me siento más tranquilo, Víctor me estuvo aconsejando un poco antes de empezar y creo que estoy listo.

—¿En serio? pensé que estaría molesto —. Era más claro que el agua que su amigo estaba colado por Yuuri, pero en parte le agradaba que pudiese dejar de lado esos celos para ayudarlo. Punto para Víctor —. ¿Y qué te dijo que hicieras?

Yuuri bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. El sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, algo había pensado que terminó por ponerlo nervioso y de pronto le dio curiosidad.

—Me dijo que aprovechara esta oportunidad para disfrutarlo. Que no pensara en nada más que en el placer y en que podría saciarme de mil formas posibles y…. 

De pronto se detuvo, mirando nervioso a su alrededor para ver que no hubiese nadie cerca. Se acercó un poco para escuchar el murmullo de Yuuri.

—Y que me enfocará en él si me ponía nervioso. Que él sabría si era así y me ayudaría.

Soltó un silbido al escucharlo, la verdad estaba un poco sorprendido en la capacidad que tenía Víctor para seducir a ese chiquillo. Sonrió perverso al pensar en todo el autocontrol que debió utilizar el ruso para decir aquellas frases y todo lo que necesitaría para poder llevar esa escena. 

Sería divertido aprovecharse un poco, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. Además, Yuuri era su amigo y seguía siendo un novato en el porno, verlo así de nervioso logró tocar una vibra en él y una idea se cruzó por su mente.

—No te preocupes. Si necesitas parar puedes hacerlo—aconsejó, logrando captar la atención de Yuuri —. Sé que debes actuar indefenso y en teoría resistirte durante la escena, pero me imagino que estás preocupado porque si realmente quieres parar, no sabrás cómo decirlo, ¿cierto?

Yuuri asintió lentamente, mirándolo atento.

—De seguro Víctor se daría cuenta, por eso te dijo que recurrieras a él —siguió —. Pero de todas formas podríamos establecer una palabra de seguridad. Sí necesitas parar o es demasiado para ti, solo dime y me aseguraré de que los demás también frenen.

—Una palabra de seguridad… —murmuró Yuuri, se veía más convencido —. ¿Como lo haces en tus escenas? 

—Exacto—respondió, orgulloso de saber que Yuuri había visto sus tomas BDSM—. Algo rápido y simple, que no dijeses normalmente. Los código semáforos son fáciles, aunque puede ser lo que tú desees.

Yuuri se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensando con los ojos entrecerrados. El gesto se asimiló tanto al de Víctor que terminó sonriendo con ternura, era lindo ver que ya habían empezado a imitar los gestos del otro.

—Turquesa —respondió Yuuri al fin, mirándolo a los ojos —. Que esa sea la palabra.

—Así será —respondió. Quiso preguntar el por qué de esa elección, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar. Yuuri podía ser muy celoso de sus pensamientos.

Siguieron conversando un rato, Yuuri tenía muchas preguntas sobre la toma y se aseguró de aclarar cada una de ellas hasta que el japonés estuviese tranquilo, no le hacía gracia compartir esa clase de escenas con alguien que no quería y para cuando Yuuri ya estaba sonriendo, Mila dio el signo de comenzar.

—Bien, recuerda que se supone que somos pareja, así que debes tratarme con amor —dijo, guiñandole un ojo mientras se sentaba en el sofá donde todo ocurriría —. Solo piensa que soy Víctor y déjate llevar.

Yuuri bufó, rodando los ojos mientras se sentaba sobre él. Era una pose sugerente, pero había una familiaridad en el ambiente que provocaba que su amigo estuviese más relajado.

—Y tú piensa que soy Phichit.

—Touché.

Cuando vio la luz verde para comenzar, llevó una mano a su mejilla, acariciando la tersa piel para acercarse y besarlo. La verdad es que sus besos sí eran muy distintos a los de su sumiso, Yuuri tenía otro ritmo en los labios, uno impuesto por otra persona y provocó una sonrisa entre besos al notarlo.

Estaban muy juntos, era agradable poder pasar las manos por su piel, acariciar los rellenos muslos y apretar allí con la contención de un azote. Se lo imaginó rogando y gimiendo por más, llorando luego de una sesión ruda de spanking y pronto su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse, la erección incipiente se formaba entre los dos mientras el beso se volvía más húmedo y exigente.

—Cariño, ¿recuerdas aquella deuda que me debes?—preguntó rompiendo el beso, llevando sus labios hacia aquel cuello inmaculado.

—S-sí, lo recuerdo muy bien —respondió Yuuri, jadeando un poco cuando llevó una mano bajo su ropa interior. Ya estaba comenzando a ponerse duro, por lo que masajeó allí para levantarlo.

—Necesito cobrar ahora—. Apretó su agarre, provocando otro jadeo ahogado —. Solo tienes que dejarte llevar y hacer lo que te digo. ¿Lo harás? 

Recibió un asentimiento tan apresurado como su propia mano mientras lo masturbaba. Yuuri era receptivo a ciertas cosas, mientras calentaba antes podría tener resultados magníficos, había sido testigo de ello cuando hicieron un trío y lo había visto también en cada grabación que compartía con Víctor.

Acarició su piel lentamente, apretando su carne, besando su cuello mientras lo desnudaba. Era un deleite recibir gemidos genuinos, aunque una parte de él estaba ligeramente ofendida al saber que no se comparaban a otros sonidos que había escuchado de su parte, al menos era el único en aquella grabación que podía disfrutarlo solo.

Comenzó a regar besos por doquier, sin dejar de someter aquel cuerpo a su voluntad. Esperaba que Phichit estuviera viendo eso, su sumiso había prometido pasarse por el set apenas terminara aquella repentina grabación que le había tocado con el actor coreano nuevo, por lo que probablemente llegaría a la mitad a observar.

—Más abajo —gimió Yuuri, captando su atención.

—Mira que tenemos aquí, te has puesto codicioso —respondió, bajando el camino de besos hasta su ombligo —. Pensé que te negarías.

Los ojos de Yuuri estaban sobre él mientras sus labios comenzaban a acariciar su miembro. Besó y lamió la erección ante la mirada atenta de Yuuri, el cual se tapaba la boca con las manos, demasiado cohibido para seguir gimiendo tan fuerte y tan pronto.

El sabor era agradable, la piel que podía sentir bajo él cosquillear y por un momento el deseo de tomarlo de una vez lo embargó, casi tuvo ganas de competir con Víctor en aquella carrera imaginaria que el ruso se había impuesto.

Estaba a un segundo… Pero algo en los ojos del japonés cambió.

Fue como el crepitar de una fogata. Lento, suave y atrayente, sus ojos sumisos y nerviosos comenzaron a tomar valor, como si entre cada lamida el erotismo creciese en su interior hasta formar un incendio capaz de consumirlo a él mismo.

La sonrisa que Yuuri le dedicó fue confiada, absolutamente seguro de sí mismo y cuando lo vio levantar la mirada hacia los otros tres que entraban en la escena, Chris sintió que serían ellos los consumidos.

Bueno, él siempre había estado hecho para sucumbir ante la perversión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Este es el primer cap del bukkake (faltan 3 más) cada uno de un punto de vista distinto.  
Mis disculpas la tardanza, por fin tengo más tiempo y las publicaciones serán más seguidas.  
Quiero recalcar que esta es mi única cuenta. Solo publicaré por aquí, si ven otra con mis historias no soy yo!   
Muchas gracias leerme hasta aquí, que tengan una semana pervertida~♡


	26. Bukkake a la belleza oriental (Otabek)

Otabek Altin podía afirmar, sin llegar a exagerar, que se había enojado contadas veces en su vida. 

No era un hombre de emociones fuertes, o no lo era hasta que Yuri Plisetsky entró como un tornado a su vida, aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio y la potencia de su mirar no lo abandonó jamás.

Pero así como él era calmado, apacible y tranquilo, Yuri estaba lleno de energía y era en exceso impulsivo. Lo cual, por supuesto, los había llevado a la primera discusión que habían tenido desde que eran pareja.

Otabek solía esquivar las discusiones como balas. Yura siempre tenía las emociones a flor de piel, por lo que enojarse era común para el ruso y por lo tanto le tocaba a él evitar que las peleas crecieran, siempre aceptando los ires y venires de la persona que amaba.

Pero por primera vez sentía que había cruzado una línea. Él era paciente, esperaba que eventualmente Yura olvidara la supuesta afrenta que tenía con Nikiforov, después de todo en aquel entonces aún no eran novios y le habían pedido filmar con este porque eso sería suficiente para lanzarlo a la fama, quien compartiera un set con Víctor Nikiforov podía considerarse afortunado.

Pero Yura no lo había olvidado y había cometido la imprudencia de intentar vengarse, como si él fuese un simple objeto que debía ser reclamado, una posesión que había sido tocada sin permiso.

La idea le fastidió a tal punto, que por un momento llegó a olvidar que la venganza de Yura significaba participar en una toma en conjunto. A él realmente no le importaba, desde que estaban juntos solo había compartido tomas con Yura a diferencia de este, que seguía haciendo grabaciones con otros chicos. No le importaba, él no era celoso y sabía que eso era por trabajo.

Pero sabía que en parte era un tonto. JJ le había dicho que el trato que tenía con Yuri era absurdo, mientras este podía hacer escenas y películas con otros chicos, Otabek solo grababa con él.

De nuevo, como si fuera un objeto.

Así que cuando le dijo que él también había hecho un trato por el bukkake, el impacto resultó tal que se armó una discusión como nunca antes. Y por primera vez no cedió.

Así que ahí estaba, en una escena jamás esperada para él, sintiéndose repentinamente consumido por los ojos marrones de Yuuri Katsuki.

Realmente no le había llamado la atención el chico. Lo había visto de lejos hablando con Nikiforov (el cual, por cierto, lo observaba con absoluta adoración), y pensó que era bastante sencillo. Lindo, pero demasiado tímido para su gusto.

Pero esa mirada que recibía era fuego, energía, determinación… Por un momento emuló los ojos de su amado y tragó saliva, porque cada vez que Yuri lo miraba así las cosas se descontrolaban entre los dos.

Se preguntó si este Yuuri podría hacer lo mismo.

Dio un paso al frente, para sorpresa de los dos rusos que lo acompañaban. Fue el primero en llegar hasta Yuuri, el cual estaba sentado sobre Chris y, tomándolo de las mejillas, le arrebató un beso.

Había sido un acto impulsivo, como pocos que había tenido en la vida. Realmente solo quería superar esa toma, demostrar que era más fuerte que su corazón y mucho más valioso que un objeto por el cual pelearse, pero encontró algo más en los labios de Yuuri Katsuki. 

Porque a pesar del fuego que había en su mirar, del contoneo de sus caderas sobre Chris y la apariencia de estar totalmente acostumbrado a ese acto, sus besos fueron tranquilos, como temblorosos por la expectativa.  
Estaba nervioso al igual que él. Solo era un chiquillo, quien sabe por qué estaba allí y algo en él se sintió en calma.

Comenzó a besarlo lentamente, mientras sentía como los demás se acercaban. Había manos y toqueteos, otros sonidos mucho más eróticos y un jadeo se perdió en el beso de ambos, al parecer ya lo estaban preparando mientras se besaban.

Lo miró a los ojos, esa mirada de fuego lucía más calmada, crepitante. Volvieron a encontrarse a medio camino y esta vez dejó de acunar sus mejillas, deslizando sus manos lentamente por su cuello, acariciando sus hombros, bajando por sus brazos, sintiendo ese cuerpo estremecerse bajo su toque y algo en él supo que no era por las manos que lo manoseaban o por los dedos que se introducían dentro, si no por sus labios.

De pronto Yuuri cortó el beso. Un gemido escapó de los labios del japonés, fuerte y repentino, terminó aferrándose en sus hombros mientras alguien lo embestía sin previo aviso.

—No vengas con cursilerías, solo úsalo. Es un puto juguete nada más.

Un juguete… Sabía que eso era parte de la toma, pero la idea de Yura otra vez tratando a alguien así le molestó, sobre todo cuando se inclinó a besarlo, como si todo estuviese perdonado.

Volteó la cara, ignorando el beso de Yura y buscando los labios de Yuuri. En algún punto había terminado arriba de Víctor en vez de Chris, por lo que los jadeos del japonés se intensificaron al recibir los dedos del otro ruso mientras lo penetraban.

Volvió a besarlo y a seguir con sus caricias para relajarlo. No estaba ahí por su propio placer, a pesar de lo que esa escena exigía, pero sabía que tampoco podía quedarse allí con la ropa puesta solo besando a Yuuri para fastidiar a su novio.

Sin romper el beso, terminó de bajar su cremallera y liberar su incipiente erección. Con una mano comenzó a tocarse, levantándolo por completo mientras usaba la otra mano para acariciar los pezones de Yuuri.

Los gemidos se intensificaron cuando la doble penetración comenzó. Yuuri se removió incómodo, claramente no estaba acostumbrado aunque al parecer se había preparado antes, de lo contrario esos jadeos ahogados serían alaridos.

Comenzó a esparcir besos por otras partes, sus mejillas y cuello se volvieron sus blancos. Acarició su cuerpo y volvió a besarlo en un intento de calmar lo abrumante que debía ser el recibir a dos personas al mismo tiempo. 

Escuchó un carraspeo que volvió a interrumpir los besos, de pronto no era solo Yura el que lo observaba con ojos asesinos, porque los ojos de Nikiforov estaban puestos en él, había llegado al punto de apoyarse en sus codos para acercarse a mirarlos, tirando del brazo de Yuuri para alejarlo de sus labios.

—Suficiente de besos, no estamos aquí para eso.

¿Cómo había conseguido que los dos rusos en la habitación se molestasen con él? era absurdo, porque de hecho eran ellos los que estaban cogiendo con Yuuri como si no hubiese mañana mientras él solo se había dedicado a realajarlo y hacerlo sentir bien.

—No se molesten con él, cada uno tendrá un poco de mi esposo —dijo Chris, no supo en qué momento se había puesto al lado suyo, tan cómodamente desnudo —. Además, una de sus mejores partes son sus labios, ¿verdad cariño?

Hubo un guiño bastante evidente y Yuuri entendió, porque de pronto bajó la mirada y para su sorpresa, clavó la vista en su erección, abriendo los ojos por la impresión.

—Olvídalo, es demasiado grande. 

—No me vengas con tonterías, dijiste que pagarías —respondió Chris, tomándolo del cabello y bajando su cabeza de un movimiento —. Ahora, lámelo.

Había sido un movimiento brusco, pero Otabek sabía que no había aplicado mucha fuerza. Todo el mundo conocía a Chris, era difícil no hacerlo considerando lo extrovertido que era el suizo, por lo que su amistad con Yuuri también era algo que sabía.  
Aunque su tono sí que había resultado rudo. Era una orden sin lugar a réplicas y se adivinó en su voz que estaba acostumbrado a ello.

De pronto, una lengua le hizo olvidar sus pensamientos y el primer gemido escapó de sus labios, provocando que se tapase la boca de forma involuntaria. 

Miró hacia abajo, recibiendo otra vez esa mirada de fuego, mucho más encendida que antes. Las manos de Yuuri eran más pequeñas que las suyas y rodeaban perfectamente su miembro, podía observar como su lengua lo recorría, sacudiendose por las penetraciones que recibía al mismo tiempo.

Llevó una mano a su cabello, intentando que el agarre se viese rudo pero sin tirar de él. No quería hacerle daño, la situación en sí ya era abrumante para el japonés porque estaba recibiendo la energía de cuatro hombres a la vez, siendo tomado por dos como si no hubiese mañana.

Lo tomó del hombro con la otra mano, ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio. Mientras le hacía sexo oral a él, Yuuri se encontraba masajeando con maestría la erección de Chris, mirándolo a él como si estuvieran comunicándose en ese gesto.

Soltó un suspiro, comenzó a sentir las mejillas calientes mientras la lengua danzaba a su alrededor. Demasiado diestro, demasiado caliente para alguien como él que resultaba mucho más sensible a una mirada que a un gemido.

Demasiado para él, que había conectado muy rápido con ese japonés.

Sin querer, empujó sus caderas hacia él, intentando que esa boca rodease más centímetros. Un gemido ronco se escapó cuando Yuuri lo aceptó gustoso, apretando los labios, encajando el glande en su mejilla para provocar una sensación más placentera.  
Aquello que recibía era mucho más que para las cámaras. Era una felación en toda regla, un intento de hacerlo suspirar y deshacerse bajo el toque y Otabek estaba perdido, porque no se había preparado para disfrutar. Sentía que era un “gracias” y él había olvidado preguntar el por qué.

Sus dedos se abrían y cerraban en la suave cabellera del japonés. Escuchó el bufido molesto de Yura y lo ignoró a propósito, porque se negaba a mirarlo y encontrar enojo allí. 

Sería un absoluto descaro de su parte y Otabek no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo.

Ahora quería ser él el descarado.

—Creo que es hora de que cambiemos—habló por primera vez, logrando que los otros tres lo miraran a él —. Hay que rotar.

Tiró de Yuuri con fuerza hacia él, abrazándolo para arrancarlo de las garras de esos rusos codiciosos. Si pretendía llevar esa lección más lejos, tendría que ponerse más serio, dejar en claro que con él no se jugaba.  
Miró a Yuuri a los ojos y le pareció recibir un leve asentimiento, por lo que sin previo aviso se coló entre sus piernas, apoyándolo en el suelo y entró en el de una estocada.

Escuchó el silbido de admiración de Chris ante su gesto y lo vio ponerse delante para ahora recibir él los labios de Yuuri. 

Sentía demasiado calor en ese momento. Su cuerpo ardía, el aliento salía entrecortado mientras embestía, porque la estrechez cálida que era ese japonés lo estaba descontrolando. 

Sus caderas no eran como las de Yura. Podía observar sus dedos hundirse en la carne de esta, lucía apetecible y le entraron ganas de rasguñar allí, ponerse más rudo y olvidarse del resto.

—Te estás pasando de la raya —un aliento en su oído logró erizarlo por completo, observó de reojo a Yura quien se había puesto tras él —. ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?

Lo miró un momento, para luego voltear y seguir con lo suyo. Las manos del ruso ahora estaban recorriendo su cuerpo y de pronto el calor se expandió como un torbellino por cada milímetro de su piel, como siempre que ocurría cuando Yuri lo tocaba.

De pronto una mano había tirado de Yuuri. Olvidó que existía Nikiforov en la ecuación y vaya que lo recordó cuando este volvió a colocarse tras el japonés, acomodándose para penetrarlo también por detrás y provocando un gemido tal que vio ante sus ojos como Yuuri quedaba sin aire.

—Que rápido me superas —Nikiforov le hablaba a Yuuri, el cual parecía intentar recordar cómo gesticular otra vez —. Todavía tienes espacio para mí. 

Compartieron un beso frente a él, Yuuri lucía más relajado ahora y eso le llamó la atención, por un momento pensó que la admiración de Víctor a Yuuri era unilateral pero tal parecía que se equivocaba.

Se movió otra vez, aferrándose a las caderas de Yuuri y provocando que este gimiera en el beso de Víctor. Se acercó para besar su cuello lamiendo su oreja para hacerlo retorcerse cuando de pronto un brazo lo empujó hacia atrás.

Los ojos de Nikiforov eran territoriales. Sintió que lo estaban matando de las peores formas posibles, el ruso abrazó a Yuuri de forma posesiva sin dejar de mirarlo enojado.

—No más besos. Solo muevete.

Compartieron una mirada por un momento, pero tuvo que desviarla ante la intensidad de los ojos turquesa. Si hablaba de miradas, nada se comparaba al fuego de Nikiforov cuando se trataba de Yuuri.

Bueno, tal vez había una: los ojos color jade que estaban tras él, listos para comenzar su venganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé de donde me salió un Otabek así, pero me gustó este momento Otayuuri <3 Ya solo quedan dos capítulos de esto n.n estoy feliz por lo que se viene después.  
muchas gracias por leerme y seguirme a esta cuenta.   
Por si acaso aviso que esta es mi única cuenta y por ahora seguirá así! cuando abra en FF daré aviso.  
Hay un grupo de face donde se publican cosas, adelantos, mini drabbles y pornosidades. Está como: KatsudonKo no fanfics  
Que tengan una semana pervertida!
> 
> Katsu~


	27. Bukkake a la belleza oriental (Yurio)

Yuri se sentía absolutamente desplazado de aquella toma. Esa era una emoción a la cual no estaba acostumbrado y tampoco pretendía hacerlo.

Sus miradas asesinas y bufidos indignados no habían bastado. Los berrinches y discusiones, los intentos de atraer su atención: nada parecía funcionar para volver a tener la atención de Otabek solo en él, porque en ese momento estaba muy concentrado en ese tonto asiático que se estaba follando junto a Víctor.

Soltó una maldición al pensar en la situación en que se había metido. Siempre le había tenido algo de rabia a Víctor, era un tonto descuidado que solo necesitaba hacer un guiño para tener miles de vistas en sus vídeos, detestaba que no se tomara en serio lo que hacían y que aún así todos lo alabasen cuando era claro que quien sería la próxima estrella del porno sería él.

O eso pensaba, hasta que de pronto llegó Katsuki y comenzó a ganar público a una velocidad apabullante. Yuri había quedado ligeramente impresionado al ver cómo sus vídeos comenzaban a crecer en vistas y fans sin parar, al principio pensó que era por Víctor, pero luego realizó un vídeo con Chris y ese tailandés y el resultado fue el mismo.

Era Yuuri quien recibía la atención ahora. Y, por lo tanto, era Yuuri quien ganaba los bonos especiales y aumentos de sueldo, lo que lo dejaba en la difícil situación de tener que esforzarse aún más por superarse y demostrarle a ese amateur lo que valía.

Era frustrante, pretendía vengarse de Víctor por haber estado con su novio cuando con quien más rabia sentía era consigo mismo. Simplemente quería fastidiarle un poco para liberar su frustración, y terminó revirtiendo la situación.

Sabía que no había forma de alejar a Víctor de Yuuri, eso era evidente. Además, el japonés tenía una evidente preferencia por él, ya que incluso al tener a Otabek de frente, seguía volteandose para besar a Víctor o para pasar sus manos por sus cabellos, atrayéndolo contra sí en eróticos movimientos mientras recibía las embestidas de ambos.

Chris estaba siendo atendido con una mano a un costado y lucía satisfecho, ese suizo siempre le había dado escalofríos, tenía gustos demasiado exóticos a veces por lo que prefería mantenerse alejado.

Así que le quedaba el otro costado de Yuuri. Se acercó con cierta dificultad, ignorando la mirada de Otabek y los ojos asesinos de Víctor. La verdad es que eso pasaba a segundo plano cuando lo único que escuchaba eran los gemidos de Yuuri Katsuki, su mirada luciendo perdida en el deseo que implicaba verse tomado por dos hombres a la vez.

Aprovechó un momento en el cual se estaba girando para besar a Víctor otra vez, pretendía robarle un beso justo frente a sus narices, demostrar que no se dejaría amedrentar por la tensión que había entre él y Otabek y de paso fastidiar a Víctor. 

Los ojos chocolates se clavaron en él a medida que se acercaba. Si los miraba bien, no estaban nada mal. La verdad es que lo más interesante de Yuuri Katsuki no era su cuerpo o la forma de sus caderas, sino la mirada sincera, abierta que era capaz de ofrecer. De pronto le dio curiosidad el saber por qué alguien como ese cerdo se encontraba haciendo tomas porno cuando claramente jamás se había dedicado a eso.

Cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, sujetándolo de una mejilla, una mano tapó la boca de Yuuri, interponiéndose en el beso y de paso alejándose de él.

—Dije sin besos —prácticamente gruñó Víctor. Nunca había visto esa mirada en él—. Esta parte es mía.

Se miraron un momento, estaba a punto de mandarlo a freír espárragos y arrebatárselo. ¡Estaban en una toma porno por dios! ¿a quién le importaban los besos cuando se lo estaban metiendo dos personas? Pero claramente Nikiforov tenía otras preocupaciones y él no podía provocar un enfrentamiento allí.

De todas formas ya lo veía bastante molesto. El simple hecho de compartir a “su Yuuri” era toda la venganza que necesitaba, además, ahora debía encontrar la forma de que Beka dejase de estar enojado con él.

Soltó un bufido cuando Yuuri besó a Víctor en la mejilla, atrayendo su atención para seguir con el besuqueo. No tenía nada de romántico si estaba siendo follado por Víctor y Otabek, pero esos dos eran tan empalagosos que incluso en esa situación le provocaron náuseas.

El obsceno sonido de los cuerpos chocando, los gemidos y frases subidas de tono resonaban en la habitación. Sentía el cuerpo caluroso debido a las luces sobre ellos, sabía que el sudor haría una capa seductora en él y cuando miró a Otabek, una ola de calor diferente surcó su cuerpo.

Estaba más fastidiado que nunca. Fastidiado por la cara de idiota felicidad de Víctor, porque a pesar de que estaba follando con Yuuri tenía contacto con su novio… 

Y la sola visión del kazajo teniendo sexo con otra persona resultó muchísimo más amarga de lo esperado, la expresión de concentración en su rostro, el sudor que caía por sus hombros ante el esfuerzo de sus movimientos. Sus labios apretando en ese intento de contener aquellos gemidos que solo debían pertenecerle a él.

No. 

Yuri se había esforzado por llegar hasta allí, y no pretendía aceptar cosas que no soportaba. 

Alzó la vista, necesitaba un aliado. Daba igual que fuese el más raro de ese set, Chris tampoco había tenido su momento de acción por lo que al cruzar de miradas hizo un gesto bastante evidente. 

La sonrisa que recibió en respuesta fue tal vez un poco perturbadora para él. Sí el fuese el bottom en esa escena, sin duda correría, pero no solía tomar ese rol jamás por lo que estaba salvado. Al menos no con alguien que no sea Beka.

—Vamos, se están poniendo codiciosos—dijo Chris de pronto, tomando a Yuuri desde abajo de los brazos para apartarlo de los otros dos—. Mi querido esposo también tiene que probarme a mí, compartan.

Antes de que Otabek o Víctor alcancen a reaccionar y sujetarlo, tomó a Yuuri por la cintura y lo giró con ayuda de Chris, de tal forma que ahora el japonés estaba entre él y el suizo, el cual ya se había acostado debajo de Yuuri. 

Fue una suerte que estuviesen en el piso, el sillón hace rato había quedado en el olvido y ahí tenían más espacio, por lo que el japonés alcanzó a poner las manos en el suelo para no golpearse mientras apretaba sus nalgas, listo para volver a entrar.

—¡Cuidado! casi me ca… ¡Ah!—gimió Yuuri cuando lo recibió en su interior. Sus ojos se conectaron y vio algo de deseo en los del japonés, lo suficiente para provocarle escalofríos de pies a cabeza.

Lo tomó de la cintura y comenzó el vaivén que lo dejaría al borde del delirio. La piel que lo apretaba ejercía la fuerza precisa para enloquecerlo, porque pronto se dio cuenta de que en cada movimiento de caderas, Yuuri lo encontraba a medio camino para follárse más duro y rápido contra él. 

Sentía el roce del miembro de Chris junto al suyo cada vez que entraban. Era él quien marcaba el ritmo, por lo que el suizo solo se encontraba recostado disfrutando de los movimientos, soltando frases sucias y lamiendo los pezones de Yuuri a fin de tenerlo gimiendo como condenado.

Alzó la vista, buscando a quienes buscaba fastidiar. La verdad es que ese tira y afloja que había entre Víctor, Otabek y él resultó ser mucho más placentero de lo planeado ahora que era él quien había marcado el ritmo de ese frenesí de cuerpos.

Apenas sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Víctor, el fuego de estos logró atemorizarlo un poco. Se molestó consigo mismo por ese segundo de debilidad, por lo que se obligó a levantar la barbilla y sonreír desafiante, llegando al atrevimiento de alzar una mano y dejar una sonora nalgada en el cuerpo del japonés, el cual resultó ser bastante receptivo a ese gesto a juzgar por el gemido que soltó.

—No tiene gracia si se divierten solos—dijo Víctor con una mirada que brillaba de lo peligrosa que era—. Podría resultar un desperdicio. 

Vio de reojo como Víctor se acercaba y por un costado, tomaba a Yuuri del cabello y tiraba hacia él. El japonés no tuvo ningún reparo en comenzar a hacerle un oral, sus gemidos perdiéndose entre cada lamida y desde allí, no dejó de mirar nunca a ese ruso idiota.

Hizo una mueca molesta, estaba harto de sus estupideces empalagosas, por lo que ahora buscó la mirada de Otabek y lo que encontró en ella casi lo hace congelar sus movimientos ahí mismo.

Si los ojos de Víctor eran fuego cada vez que alguien se acercaba a su Yuuri, los de Otabek eran un témpano frío que amenazaba con congelar todo a su paso. El kazajo se había acercado y tomado una mano de Yuuri para darse placer, por lo que en ese momento el japonés se encontraba por completo a merced de los cuatro hombres que lo rodeaban. 

Intentó descifrar algo de esa mirada, algún gesto que le diese a entender si había metido la pata hasta el fondo o si era el ganador de esa discusión, pero para variar los ojos de su novio eran implacables y de pronto le dolió el trasero pensando en cómo pagaría aquella filmación que estaban compartiendo.

Sabía lo que se venía ahora. Observó el cuerpo del japonés, el sudor que brillaba en su piel por el esfuerzo, las marcas que todos habían dejado en él en cada momento que compartieron y supo que no soportaría más tiempo así, al menos no sin quedar destrozado.

Cruzó una mirada con Víctor y le pareció ver un leve asentimiento a pesar de que este apenas apartaba los ojos de Yuuri, por lo que volvió a mirar a Chris, haciéndole un gesto clave que el suizo había establecido previamente.

—Creo que ya nos acercamos al acto final, ¿no les parece? —dijo Chris.

Como si estuviesen sincronizados, todos se alejaron de Yuuri a la vez. Yuri se puso de pie al lado de Víctor, dejando al japonés agotado en el suelo, intentando levantarse para lo que se venía.

Al menos había conseguido su venganza y de paso esta había sido acompañada con una cuota decente de sexo. Afrontaría las consecuencias con la cabeza en alto.

O al menos eso se obligó a pensar cuando Otabek se paró a su lado y volvió a observarlo, acariciando su miembro de importante tamaño a su lado.

Definitivamente le dolería el trasero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis pervertirijillos, he vuelto.  
Debo admitir que este capítulo me costó muchísimo. Lo borré y reescribí un par de veces, estuvo instalado en mi drive mirándome feo por muchos días y hoy me decidí a terminarlo aunque me quedase sin pelo por el estrés.  
Yurio fue difícil de llevar, es demasiado impulsivo y se me iba de control, pero al fin siento que capté lo que quería hacer, aunque debo decir que no estoy 100% satisfecha.  
Este bukkake a sido difícil. Por un lado me fascina escribirlo, pero siento que apenas lo terminé soltaré un suspiro y seguiré con el nopor Victuuri regular (ese que nos nutre cada mañana).  
En fin, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aquí y que tengan una hermosa semana~
> 
> PD: Recuerden que hay un grupo en facebook se llama: KatsudonKo no fanfics. Ahí pueden encontrar noticias, memes, spoilers y cosas, esa la única otra página que tengo aparte de esta, no tengo cuenta en Wattpad. 
> 
> Besotes~


	28. Bukkake a la belleza oriental (Víctor)

Víctor solía pensar que él era la representación del hedonismo. 

Desde que se había marchado de su patria luego de los escándalos que lo perseguían, Víctor se había dedicado de forma absoluta a los placeres que la vida en Rusia le había negado, por lo que incluso cuando había aceptado un trabajo como actor porno lo hizo pensando en el deleite que este podría traerle.

Nada de esconderse o temer por su vida debido a sus gustos. En Estados Unidos podía hasta follar con otro hombre frente a las cámaras y los únicos reclamos que recibiría serían por la duración del video o los fetiches exigidos. 

Se vistió como quiso y cogió con quien se le ocurrió. Era un hombre feliz, aunque esa constante había terminado por volverse monotonía y aburrimiento, no encontraba nada que lo motivase demasiado hasta que había llegado Yuuri a ser su compañero de grabación.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, nunca se habría esperado que el japonés lograse tanto éxito en la industria. Estaba casi seguro de que Yuuri no era consciente de cuántos fans tenía o por qué la grabación de aquel bukkake era algo tan implorado por el público, por lo que a pesar de que interiormente no tenía ni un atisbo de ganas de compartirlo, terminó aceptándolo por su bien.

O al menos tenía que convencerse de que era por su bien, estuvo toda esa grabación repitiendo en su cabeza que eso era lo que Yuuri quería, que debía ayudarlo a pesar de no comprender su situación y ser un buen compañero y mentor, porque el japonés había confiado en él y no podía defraudarlo.

Sin embargo controlar sus impulsos resultaba difícil cuando tenía a un Yuuri tan seductor frente a él, cuando gemía sin control y lo buscaba sin parar, como si no viese a los demás hombres que lo tocaban y follaban en ese compás disparejo en el que se encontraban. 

Yuuri lo miraba a él. Sus ojos lo seguían sin importar qué, sus labios lo habían acariciado más que a ningún otro y se sintió vibrar cuando, al ponerse los cuatro de pie rodeándolo, Yuuri seguía teniendo los ojos clavados en él, llegando al punto de pasear su lengua lentamente por los labios, en una evidente invitación.

¿Cómo no iba a estar duro? A pesar de los celos, de la constante posesividad que lo embargó durante toda la toma, su piel se sentía sensible en cada lugar que Yuuri había tocado, el calor se acumulaba en su erección mientras la masajeaba y es que los ojos del japonés estaban clavados en los suyos.

Sintió cómo se le iba el aire cuando este comenzó a acercarse, dejando un tenue beso en un costado de su pene erecto el cual mutó en un intenso oral que lo dejó gimiendo duro frente a las sensaciones.

La lengua estaba caliente, su boca era un hogar ya reconocido para él y quiso perderse allí, comenzó que clavarse en él a su propio ritmo en ese chapoteo obsceno que se generaba, ignorando por completo a los demás.

Apenas podía sostenerle la mirada a Yuuri. Sus ojos lo seguían, lo miraba como si realmente desease que se corriera en su cara y eso provocó que él fuese el primero en estallar.

No se lo esperó, pero al parecer en el tiempo que llevaban grabando Yuuri ya lo conocía mejor en ese aspecto, porque apenas cedió ante el placer el japonés se alejó un poco de su erección, sacando la lengua para recibir los pistilos blancos en ella, como si el erotismo de su mirar no fuese suficiente para dejarlo absolutamente prendado de él.

Tenía que verse sexy y mantener una mirada altanera mientras se corría, era el papel acostumbrado a seguir en aquella clase de tomas; y sin embargo solo pudo atinar a llevar una mano a su boca, sintiendo la cara caliente debido al fuego que emitían los ojos de Yuuri.

Era él quien había sido devorado en esa toma. Fue su corazón el que fue y vino una y otra vez, sintió deseo, placer, amor, anhelo, celos, posesividad y desesperación, ganas de monopolizarlo y ganas de restregarle a todos el cómo los ojos de Yuuri le pertenecían.

Ganas de besarlo de verdad y en privado, y también de seguir grabando cada perversión que compartían.

A su corrida siguió la de Chris. Yuuri cerró los ojos por un momento, pero al abrirlos siguió clavándolos en él y Víctor se sintió azorado, el aire le faltaba cada vez que veía el deseo en el japonés.

Uno a uno estallaron. El color blanco salpicó como una pintura abstracta sobre el rostro del japonés, el cual terminó cerrando los ojos ante el exceso que caía sobre su cara.

Desde que conocía a Yuuri se había dado cuenta de que este le provocaba emociones potentes y contradictorias constantemente. Esa toma grupal había sido una prueba de ello y en ese preciso instante los celos y la excitación eran abundantes a ritmos iguales. 

—¡Corte!

Apenas se escuchó la voz de Mila terminando con la toma, Yuuri bajó la cabeza, llevándose las manos al rostro en un intento vano de limpiarse.

Por supuesto que Víctor estaba preparado. Sin importarle siquiera el tomar una bata primero para cubrirse, corrió hacia un bolso que había dejado al cuidado de uno de los camarógrafos y lo llevó hasta Yuuri. 

Sacó una toalla del interior y se agachó junto al japonés, el cual tenía aún los ojos cerrados. 

—Creo que necesitas un baño —dijo, poniéndole la toalla en la cara y causando un sobresalto en Yuuri—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Frotó su rostro con la toalla hasta que Yuuri levantó las manos y la retiró. Tenía los ojos llorosos y lucía agotado, la sola imagen provocó una revoltosa preocupación en su pecho y cada ruido a su alrededor se silenció, como si le hubiese bajado el volumen a un molesto televisor.

—Me siento agotado, pero estoy bien —respondió Yuuri encogiéndose de hombros—. Me ducharé aquí y luego iré a casa a descansar.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? 

Yuuri lucía bastante muerto, era evidente que se esforzaba por lucir firme a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que hacer hace un rato.

—No, gracias. Solo necesito una bata y…

Se dio vuelta, buscando con la mirada donde estaban las batas para entregarle una, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—Toma, te traje una —Otabek le tendió una prenda blanca a Yuuri, el cual la tomó agradecido—. Supongo que estás agotado, deberías dejar que Víctor te lleve a casa.

El inicial enojo que le provocó la presencia del kazajo desapareció rápidamente. Lo observó de reojo, Otabek lucía bastante serio y no parecía afectarle la desnudez de Yuuri a pesar de lo que habían hecho hace solo unos minutos.

Bien, tal vez esa química que había visto entre los dos no era más que parte de la grabación, no podía enojarse con él cuando había logrado que Yuuri meditara su decisión de no dejarlo acompañarlo a casa.

—No quiero ser una molestia, estoy bien —replicó Yuuri poniéndose la bata con cierta dificultad—. Es más, puedo levantarme sin problemas… ¡Ah!

Todo intento de ponerse de pie por sí solo falló. Apenas logró cargar el peso de su cuerpo con sus propias piernas, algo en el equilibrio falló y Víctor fue lo suficientemente rápido para atraparlo en sus brazos antes de que se estampara contra el piso. La verdad no le extrañaba que sus piernas reaccionasen así luego de lo que había pasado en aquella toma.

—Lamento decirte que no podrás caminar por un rato. —A pesar de las protestas de Yuuri, terminó tomándolo en brazos a modo de princesa—. Te llevaré a la ducha, no te quejes.

—¡No me lleves así! —Era reconfortante verlo rojo de la vergüenza, prácticamente escondiéndose en su cuerpo para que no le viese la cara—. Hay formas más masculinas de ayudarme, no seas idiota.

Sonrió socarrón, debía admitirse que había resultado un absoluto alivio terminar de grabar, una vez la toma había acabado la atención de Yuuri volvía a recaer en él y se sintió a gusto al notar que no entablaba conversación con nadie más.

Bueno, a excepción de Otabek. Tendría que tener vigilado al kazajo besucón ese.

—Lo lamento, no puedo llevarte en la espalda porque te dolerían las piernas —respondió, caminado en dirección al baño sin preocuparse ni un poco de su desnudez—. Y no creo que quieras que te lleve otra persona, ¿verdad que no?

Yuuri apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. Dios, no podía creer que le pareciera tan tierno alguien que acababa de recibir cuatro corridas en la cara.

El baño estaba bastante cerca, aún escuchaba el barullo de los productores y camarógrafos corriendo de un lado a otro, pero tenían cierta privacidad. Cerró la puerta con el pie tras él, el cuarto era pequeño pero al menos tenía una ducha, no podía aspirar a una bañera.

—Tendré que ayudarte a ducharte, si hubiese una tina esto sería más fácil.

—Víctor, de verdad estoy bien —murmuró Yuuri, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando lo sentó sobre la taza del baño—. Solo estoy un poco más cansado que en las otras tomas, pero no pasa nada.

Lo observó atento, titubeando ante el tono seguro de Yuuri. La verdad es que se veía bastante mejor de lo que esperaba, pero sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría. Lo que habían hecho era brutal para el cuerpo de una persona, tal vez la adrenalina de la toma seguía corriendo por las venas de Yuuri, y él no pretendía arriesgarse a dejarlo solo.

—Por favor, déjame llevarte a mi departamento al menos por hoy —respondió, poniéndose de rodillas frente al japonés para así quedar de frente—. Me dejaría más tranquilo si sé que estás bien. Si resulta que es así, al otro día puedes volver a casa. Hazlo por mí.

Era una treta manipuladora, pero haría lo que sea para poder cuidarlo. Fuera los sentimientos, Yuuri era su compañero. Había un sentido de camaradería al asegurarse de que estaría en un lugar cómodo y seguro, Víctor podría estar ahí en caso de que necesitase algo.

Lo vio titubear otra vez, mordiéndose el labio. Sabía que a Yuuri no le gustaba nada pedir ayuda o ser la carga emocional de nadie, por lo que tuvo que sucumbir a su última estrategia.

—Sabes, podrías ver a Makkachin otra vez. Te extraña mucho, siempre levanta sus orejas cuando le hablo de ti—. Eso captó la atención del japonés de inmediato—. Además, estoy cansado de cocinar para mi solo... Sería agradable poder comer una tonelada de comida con alguien.

—Bueno… Si lo pones así —había un sonrojo en las mejillas de Yuuri. ¡Bien! perros y comida era la forma de hacerlo ceder—. Supongo que puedo acompañarte por hoy. 

Sonrió triunfante. Se abstuvo de acercarse a besarlo, sería bastante inapropiado y no quería frenar los pocos avances que había logrado con su compañero, por lo que se contentó con revolver su cabello y ponerse de pie para encender la ducha.

Sentía la mirada de Yuuri pesada tras él, a pesar del ruido del agua cayendo en las baldosas de la ducha, el silencio que siguió estuvo cargado de palabras sin decir y Víctor comenzó a sentirse nervioso, porque eran raras las ocasiones en las que el japonés lo observaba con tal intensidad.

Cuando se giró, sonrió tenso ante el escrutinio al que estaba siendo expuesto. Yuuri lucía indeciso, hasta vulnerable podría decir y de pronto se sintió demasiado consciente de su desnudez, algo que rara vez le había pasado en la vida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al fin, su corazón demasiado nervioso para soportarlo más.

—N-nada. — Yuuri miró al suelo, toqueteandose las manos en gesto compungido—. Solo… Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Pensé que tal vez tu opinión de mí cambiaría luego de esta toma, estaba asustado… Pero sigues siendo tú.

Soltó el aire que sin querer había retenido. Era absurdo, sentía que apenas conocía a Yuuri y a la vez lo conocía de toda la vida. Yuuri era tierno y sexy, directo e inseguro. Vivía de una contradicción en otra, por lo que escucharlo pensar así luego de haberle insistido en lo mucho que necesitaba hacer aquella toma, no debería ser una sorpresa.

Volvió a arrodillarse frente a él, esta vez llevando ambas manos a sus mejillas para hacer que lo mirase. Sintió la piel caliente bajo su tacto, los ojos indecisos buscaban una respuesta en él por lo que le sonrió para influir tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué cambiaría de opinión? Yuuri, yo también estaba allí. La verdad es que sí me intriga por qué quisiste hacerlo, pero entiendo que no quieras decirme. Mi deber como tu compañero no es presionarte, sino cuidarte. 

Mantuvo su mirada, los ojos vino tinto de Yuuri seguían buscando respuestas y algo le indicó que debía seguir observando, no romper el contacto. De a poco pudo ver cómo se formaba una sonrisa. Yuuri era precioso, podía sonreír solo con los ojos y verlo en primer plano le provocó esas ganas locas de inclinarse y besarlo con libertad.

Terminaron compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice. Después de todos los tragos amargos que había vivido ese día, tener un momento juntos era reconfortante y si a eso le sumaba la idea de que Yuuri lo acompañaría a casa aquel día, podría darse por pagado.

Al llegar le prepararía un baño de verdad. Llenaría la bañera de agua caliente, espuma y sales para relajar sus doloridos músculos, pondría quizás alguna melodía y velas para que la experiencia sea mejor, incluso podría encender el jacuzzi para que el agua masajease esas piernas de infarto que Yuuri tenía.

Lo dejaría dormir en su habitación, compraría analgesicos para el dolor que de seguro llegaría, llamaría por comida a domicilio y tal vez podrían ver películas con Makkachin.

Si Yuuri accedía, podría quedarse allí por más días. Le haría los mejores desayunos e incluso podría contarle cosas que siempre quiso decirle.

Se aseguraría de llenar la habitación de almohadones para su comodidad y si tenía que dormir en la pieza de al lado, Víctor estaría encantadísimo con tal de poder hacer algo por aquel japonés que ahora lo miraba sonriente.

Demasiados planes se arremolinaban en su cabeza, por lo que, sonriendo como un idiota, tomó a Yuuri en brazos otra vez para entrar a la ducha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Lamento mucho la demora, la vida se me ha venido encima últimamente y vivo agotada.  
Con esto se terminan los caps de Bukkake, ahora viene un poco de fluff de por medio (ya vieron los planes de Víctor XD) y mucho nopor~   
Recuerden que esta es mi única cuenta, no subiré nada a Wattpad, al menos no por ahora.  
Hay un grupo de face: KatsudonKo no fanfics por si quieren buscarlo y ver las pornosidades que se suben allí.  
Mucho amor para ustedes y que tengan una excelente semana, ¡los leo en los comentarios! 
> 
> Katsu~


	29. Aftercare

—Te prepararé un baño para que te repongas y mientras descansas haré algo de comer, ¿te apetece algo en particular?

—No te preocupes tanto, en serio estoy bien —respondió con una sonrisa cansada.

Víctor había insistido en llevarlo hasta casa, después de esperarlo fuera de la ducha con la ropa lista, le preguntó cada diez minutos si le dolía algo o si necesitaba ir a buscar algo a su departamento.

La verdad es que Yuuri sí necesitaba cosas de su hogar, pero le daba vergüenza que Víctor viese que vivía en una habitación compartida de una pensión. Después de ver el departamento que tenía su compañero de grabación, no tenía ganas de recibir las preguntas de Víctor acerca de su precaria situación o de cómo había llegado a esta.

Yuuri estaba desesperado. Era la única razón por la cual había accedido a hacer esa toma grupal y esperaba que después de ese día de descanso, pudiese al fin saldar una parte de su deuda bancaria y de esa forma buscar un arriendo más decente, al menos lo suficientemente privado.

Fue un sincero alivio recostarse en las mantas. En algún punto el cansancio había podido con su cuerpo y apenas había sido capaz de salir del baño y secarse. Escuchó ruidos en la cocina y la voz del ruso conversando con Makkachin, sin embargo la pereza le ganó y se dirigió de inmediato a la cama.

Se durmió con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

\--------

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que sintió fue dolor.

Tenía la boca seca, por lo que el quejido que escapó por sus labios sonó ronco e incómodo. Al abrir los ojos notó de inmediato que aún estaba oscuro, sin embargo un haz de luz provenía de la rendija de la puerta y escuchaba ruidos al otro lado, al parecer Víctor estaba aún activo.

Intentó moverse y sintió otro latigazo de dolor proveniente de sus caderas. Dolían sus rodillas, y la cara interna de los muslos. Los brazos, la espalda e incluso el trasero, sobre todo allí. Yuuri sentía que le había pasado un camión encima y de pronto comprendió por qué Víctor había sido tan insistente a la hora de llevarlo a casa.

—¿Yuuri?

La voz de Víctor sonó llamándolo a través del departamento, debió escuchar su quejido por lo que intentó incorporarse lo mejor posible sobre las mullidas almohadas, tragándose el dolor e intentando sonreír para cuando el ruso entrase, aunque su expresión debió parecer una mueca a juzgar por el rostro preocupado de su compañero.

—Te ves hecho un desastre —dijo Víctor, luego de encender la luz. Hizo una mueca ante el repentino brillo—. Te dije que era buena idea traerte.

—No es para tanto, solo me duele un poco el cuerpo —mintió con descaro. La verdad es que un poco era disminuirlo demasiado, Yuuri estaba muerto.

Víctor suspiró, negando mientras se acercaba a sentarse junto a él. La proximidad de pronto se hizo muy evidente cuando el ruso posó una mano cálida en su frente, el aire entró muy rápido en su cuerpo cuando lo vio así de cerca.

—No necesitas fingir, sé que estás molido. Quédate en cama el resto del día, tengo el desayuno listo y te lo traeré aquí. Si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedirlo —Víctor parecía preocupado, de verdad debía lucir como un desastre porque una arruga se formaba entre las hermosas cejas del ruso—. Después de comer te daré algunos analgésicos.

—Víctor… ¿no irás a grabar hoy? —preguntó.

Intentó no mirarlo cuando hizo esa pregunta. Mentiría si dijera que una parte de él no estaba preocupada, pero se negaba a admitir tan siquiera ese sentimiento. Para empezar, el día anterior habían hecho una toma grupal y Yuuri ya había grabado con otras personas a pesar de las protestas de Víctor, por lo que no sería nada raro que el ruso siguiese realizando películas y escenas mientras él reposaba en esa semana que debía recuperarse. 

El tacto de una mano lo hizo levantar la vista, Víctor acarició sus nudillos y cuando levantó el agarre, dejando un suave beso en la palma sintió cómo el calor subía en forma de remolino a sus mejillas directo de su corazón.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando estás así? Soy responsable de que estés adolorido, por lo que mi deber es cuidarte. —La sonrisa que recibió lejos de ser coqueta era dulce, tierna. Demasiado tierna para lo que ellos eran y acababan de hacer hace menos de veinticuatro horas, y sin embargo Yuuri se permitió por un momento perderse en esta—. Además, te dije que no pretendo grabar con nadie más. Me siento cómodo contigo.

No supo qué decir, sobre todo porque realmente pensaba que no era deber de Víctor cuidarlo. Era su responsabilidad estar así, después de todo él aceptó grabar esa toma con todas las consecuencias que eso implicaba, y es que estar al mismo tiempo con cuatro personas resultó ser más abrumadora y estimulante de lo que originalmente había pensado.

No fue tan terrible, a pesar del dolor que sentía, pero definitivamente no volvería a hacerlo. Además, ya había recibido el pago a esa hora por lo que por fin podría negociar el tema del banco y el arriendo.

El resto del día Víctor se dedicó a ser el mejor anfitrión que Yuuri había conocido jamás. No solo cocinó él solo, se negó a que hiciese cualquier intento de colaborar, le llevó analgésicos e incluso se ofreció a ir a su hogar a buscar ropa por él.

A lo último se negó. No quería que Víctor viese dónde vivía por lo que ahora se encontraban en una discusión acerca de si debía quedarse otra noche más allí o no.

—Insisto, deberías seguir en reposo. Apenas puedes levantarte sin que te duela, mucho menos irte solo a casa. —Víctor lucía preocupado, volvió a sentarse a su lado en la cama—. No pasa nada con que te quedes aquí, yo puedo volver a dormir en la habitación de al lado.

—Víctor, de verdad no quiero ser una molestia. Debo regresar —insistió.

—No lo eres, es agradable que haya alguien más en casa aparte de Makka y yo. ¿Acaso he hecho algo que te moleste?

—No… Todo lo contrario —respondió, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Era demasiado tentador quedarse, sobre todo porque esa cama grande era mucho más cómoda que la que él usaba. Y la compañía también…

—¿Entonces? 

Suspiró, se había quedado sin argumentos. Tal vez no sería malo estar allí una noche más, pero no pretendía seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de Víctor más allá de eso.

—Está bien. Me quedaré otra vez hoy. —La sonrisa de Víctor se ensanchó y de pronto fue difícil mirarlo tan directamente—. Pero tú dormirás aquí y yo en la habitación de invitados.

—Si tanto insistes en que duerma aquí, puedo dormir contigo. 

—No. Dije que cada uno duerme en una habitación, no que dormiré contigo —se negó rotundamente, la idea de compartir cama con Víctor era demasiado para sus pobres nervios.

—¡Pero, Yuuri!

—Dije que no.

La sonrisa desapareció y se convirtió en una mueca parecida a un puchero. Víctor se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón, el gesto ya era tan familiar para él que supo que si seguía presionando eso podría convertirse en un berrinche marca Nikiforov.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Está bien. Supongo que si solo dormimos, no pasará nada.

—¡Perfecto!

De pronto recibió todo su cuerpo encima, el inesperado abrazo logró tirarle de espaldas a la cama y provocó que él emitiese un quejido de dolor. 

—Víctor, quítate, eres pesado —gimoteó—. Aún me duele el cuerpo.

—Ignoraré que me llamaste pesado solo porque estás en reposo y accediste a quedarte. —Víctor se sentó otra vez, lucía una sonrisa infantil semejante a un corazón—. Iré a preparar la cena, tú sigue descansando.

Se puso de pie, luciendo demasiado entusiasmado. Yuuri lo miró un momento mientras este se estiraba, nunca había sido una persona acostumbrada a esa clase de cariño, la verdad es que el único que había sido así con él fue Phichit e incluso con él tenía ciertas reservas.

Pero con Víctor… Había algo cálido que crecía en su interior, esas ganas de seguir disfrutando un poco más del tiempo que compartían.

—Víctor —lo llamó antes de que saliese de la habitación.

—¿Dime, Yuuri? —El ruso se volteó, una mano en la rendija de la puerta.

—Gracias por cuidarme hoy —logró decir, el calor en sus mejillas creció por la vergüenza, pero se aventuró a más—. Me ha gustado estar contigo.

Hubo un silencio, Víctor lucía sorprendido ante sus palabras y Yuuri temió haber ido muy lejos en su atrevimiento. Pero de pronto la sonrisa deslumbrante de Víctor surcó su rostro y de un momento a otro este había corrido a la cama y se había lanzado a sus brazos.

—¡Iuuuuri!

—¡Mierda! te dije que pesas.

Pasó el resto de la hora recibiendo los abrazos entusiastas de Víctor, el cual ignoraba su expresión resignada. Sería una noche interesante.


	30. Pijamada con el actor porno

—Así que… ¿duermes desnudo?

—Por lo general sí, pero ahora me vestí porque tengo compañía. También suelo estar desnudo por el departamento.

Yuuri suspiró, definitivamente tenían distintos conceptos de lo que era “estar vestido”. Víctor apenas estaba utilizando una zunga negra mientras se acostaba a su lado sin pudor alguno, parecía no tener reparos en esa extraña pijamada que compartían y lo envidiaba, porque él apenas podía moverse de su lado de la cama.

El ruso apagó la luz, lo que los sumió a un incómodo silencio. Yuuri observaba el techo sin saber qué decir o hacer. ¿Sería maleducado simplemente darse la vuelta y dormir? ¿o acaso debía decir “buenas noches” primero? ¿qué esperaba Víctor con todo eso?

A no ser… Que todo eso de dormir juntos era una forma de insinuarse a él y ahora debían hacer… cosas.

Sintió cómo se le acelera el corazón ante ese repentino pensamiento, de verdad era ridículo. El hecho de que tengan sexo se debía al trabajo, no era una cosa de placer. Por supuesto que Víctor no quería hacer esas cosas con él en su tiempo libre, debía admitir que el ruso no se veía incómodo cuando lo hacían en el set, pero de ahí a querer hacerlo fuera de este…

—Hasta aquí te oigo pensar.

—Solo no entiendo por qué quieres hacer esto.

—¿Esto qué? —Víctor se movió, volteó la vista hacia él y lo vio acomodarse apoyando el codo en la cama—. ¿Dormir juntos?

Asintió, apoyándose de la misma forma que él para verlo de frente. Estaba oscuro, por lo que apenas vislumbraba el rostro de Víctor. Era mejor así, se sentía menos nervioso en su presencia cuando no lo veía tan claramente.

—Bueno, supongo que hay cosas que quiero decirte… Y no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¿Cosas como qué? —preguntó, la curiosidad tomando lugar sobre el nerviosismo.

—Cosas… Ya sabes, conocernos un poco más. —La voz del ruso sonaba profunda, casi secreta. Terminó inclinándose un poco más cerca para escucharlo mejor—. Nos pasamos el día teniendo sexo, pero aún no sé dónde vives… O por qué estás haciendo todo esto.

—Por lo mismo que tú. Para ganar dinero —respondió, intentando evadir esa pregunta.

—Yo no lo hago para ganar dinero. 

Eso fue una sorpresa, y supo que era verdad porque en ese momento Víctor había desviado la mirada. En su cabeza rápidamente empezó a maquinar las razones que podría tener alguien para ser actor porno sin necesitar dinero, pero la única que se le ocurría era bastante absurda.

—Así que… ¿adicto al sexo? 

Recibió un almohadazo en la cara seguido de un: ¡Iuuri! tan indignado, que le provocó una risotada. Por supuesto que era absurdo, pero la idea creció en su cabeza ante la vergüenza de Víctor y terminó riendo a carcajadas mientras el ruso hacía un puchero.

—¡Por supuesto que no soy adicto al sexo! Por dios, Yuuri… Con lo tímido que eres no me esperé ese ataque de tu parte.

—Lo siento, es que no entiendo por qué estás en esta industria si no necesitas el dinero —respondió, controlando la risa. 

Se sentía mucho más relajado ahora, el ambiente luego de las risas era cómodo y debió notarse a juzgar por la expresión cálida de Víctor.

—Te contaré mi historia y luego me contarás la tuya. ¿Te parece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capítulo cortito lo sé, pero con lo que está pasando en mi país fue dificil enfocarme más. Necesitaba escribir algo so, aquí está <3 El próximo se sincerarán un poco más, necesito que también se acerquen emocionalmente ~
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguirme y por todo el apoyo que he recibido en redes. En Chile las cosas son una locura, pero la lucha no para y no nos rendiremos. 
> 
> Recuerden que hay un grupo de face: KatsudonKo no fanfics
> 
> Katsu~


	31. El hotelero quebrado y el ruso gay

Yuuri siempre vivía pensando en sus razones para hacer todo aquello. Se esforzaba en un trabajo que nunca pensó que tendría con el objetivo de salir de aquella situación en la que estaba, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, había terminado encontrando cierto ritmo en esa nueva vida que no era del todo detestable.

Al principio pensó que sería absolutamente horrible. Tener sexo con un desconocido y entregarse frente a las cámaras, perdiendo todo rastro de intimidad y placer propio parecía ser lo más bajo a lo que podía llegar, pero en el momento en que pisó el set y conoció a Víctor, la vida decidió darle un giro diferente.

Y fue un alivio. A pesar de la tensión inicial y el evidente desdén del ruso, en el momento en que lograron congeniar y bajar los muros un poco, las cosas fluyeron a una velocidad alarmante, Yuuri se encontró de pronto mucho más cómodo con Nikiforov de lo que nunca antes había pensado y ahora llegaban al punto de estar allí, acostados en la misma cama contándose sus historias como dos amigos casuales.

Era un giro de los acontecimientos bastante inesperado, pero para su sorpresa Yuuri se encontró tranquilo en aquella atmósfera, porque había algo en la sonrisa sincera de Víctor que lograba hacer que sus músculos se relajaran y terminase imitando el gesto de sus labios.

—Supongo que todo empezó en Rusia —dijo Víctor. Su voz salió como en un suspiro—. Cuando era más joven me desempeñé como modelo. Era bastante popular y hasta llegué a hacer comerciales nacionales. Me independicé a temprana edad debido a esto.

—¿Mala relación con tus padres?

Víctor negó con la cabeza.

—Mis padres son geniales. El problema era que yo viajaba constantemente haciendo comerciales y posando para marcas, y mi familia es de una ciudad llamada Kiritsy, está bastante alejada del centro. —Víctor hizo una mueca incómoda, pareció recordar algo—. Y bueno, ese no era mi único motivo… 

>>Quería ocultar mi homosexualidad. Lo supe desde joven, y creo que mis padres también lo sabían pero nunca hablamos del tema. En mi país es casi un crimen ser gay, así que no pretendía poner en peligro a mi familia o a mí, siempre fui muy preocupado de ser discreto con ese asunto.

—Vaya… Lamento mucho escuchar eso. —De a poco ciertas piezas iban colocándose en la figura mental que tenía de Víctor. 

—El caso es que en una de mis tantas salidas con un amante, alguien me vio. Era joven y estaba un poco ebrio, así que olvidé mi discreción y lo besé en la calle, justo antes de entrar al edificio donde vivía. Después de eso todo fue un caos mediático, a pesar de la rabia que tenía por las cosas que empezó a decir la gente de mí, tuve que esconderme. 

—¿Y tu familia? —preguntó Yuuri, ya completamente sumergido en el relato.

—Estaban asustados por mí, querían verme y tenerme en casa pero me daba miedo que les hicieran daño. Estuve un tiempo escondido hasta que las aguas se calmaron, pero mientras pasaba días encerrado en casa tragándome la rabia, me di cuenta de que no podía vivir así.

Hubo un silencio, Víctor tenía la vista perdida y en un impulso por traerlo de vuelta acercó su mano con cierta timidez. 

Cuando sus dedos se rozaron, los ojos de Víctor lo buscaron. Yuuri podría jurar que el aire se hizo más pesado, porque este entraba lentamente a su cuerpo mientras los dedos del ruso se entrelazaban con los propios, como si estuviese acostumbrado a aquel agarre.

“Por dios que no me suden las manos. Siento que se me saldrá el corazón”.

—Así que… ¿te fuiste? —cortó el silencio, incapaz de soportar esa extraña tensión que se hizo entre los dos. No sabía si debía apartar su mano o no, Víctor había comenzado a acariciar sus dedos lentamente y por alguna razón no quería que se detuviese el contacto.

—Sí… Al final decidí irme. Los medios me habían destrozado, en aquel entonces aún tenía el cabello largo y en mi juventud mi cuerpo era bastante delicado, así que se ensañaron bastante con mi imagen. Cuando me fui, decidí irme al país más odiado de Rusia y restregarles en la cara lo libre que podía ser aquí.

—Entiendo… Aunque creo que te fuiste un poco al extremo —respondió, soltando una risita.

—Me imagino sus caras indignadas, el joven talento ruso que era adorado por miles… Al que insultaron por un supuesto estereotipo en la cama… La primera vez que grabé me sentí tan feliz —Víctor sonrió, parecía un niño haciendo una travesura—. Mandé sus estereotipos al carajo y decidí hacer lo que quería, si me van a acusar de algo que sea con razón. 

—Así que no eras adicto al sexo después de todo.

—¡Claro que no! —bufó Víctor—. Ahora te toca a ti. Cuéntame tu historia.

—Creo que tampoco es una historia muy agradable —suspiró, desviando la mirada—. Vine joven desde Japón por una beca para estudiar en la universidad. Después de un par de años me gradué en administración y finanzas, comencé a trabajar como loco ahorrando cada centavo porque quería poner un hostal junto a un amigo. En ese entonces vivía con Phichit, fuimos compañeros de cuarto en la universidad, sin embargo estudiamos carreras distintas. 

»El caso es que me hice socio con alguien que yo creía mi amigo… Con un poco de ahorros de ambos, y unos cuantos créditos millonarios compramos un hostal en Detroit. Quería hacer algo parecido al hostal que tiene mi familia en Japón y mi socio se veía muy entusiasmado… Sin embargo todo se torció.

—Te estafó —declaró Víctor, su expresión luciendo indignada cuando asintió con la cabeza—. Mierda, Yuuri, ¿cuánto dinero debes?

—Demasiado… Los préstamos al banco quedaron a mi nombre, él se dio a la fuga… Todo lo que nuestra sociedad pidió me lo están cobrando a mí, no fui capaz de pagar la renta en el mismo lugar y encontrar otro donde me aceptasen teniendo la palabra deudor en la frente fue casi imposible. —Se mordió el labio, frustrado al recordar—. Encontré trabajo en una cafetería, pero con eso apenas podía pagar la renta y la mitad de las cuotas… Fue ahí cuando Chris me ofreció ayuda, estaba a punto de vender un riñón al mercado negro.

—¿Y de dónde conocías a Chris?

—Era un cliente habitual del café, me invitó a salir un par de veces —desvió la mirada, avergonzado ante ese recuerdo—. Al final lo rechacé, pero terminamos siendo amigos. Él me recomendó y al final estamos aquí. 

—Entiendo por qué lo haces, pero aun así me parece muy extremo el que hayas querido hacer una toma así… 

Buscó la mirada de Víctor, pero allí encontró más preguntas que respuestas. Se veía preocupado, aunque había un deje de molestia en su expresión que le hizo pensar que aún rechazaba la toma que acababan de hacer. Yuuri por supuesto lo entendía, aunque para él había sido bastante peor.

—Quería recibir una suma grande… Si pago un par de cuotas al banco, tal vez podría arrendar en un lugar más privado —se mordió el labio otra vez, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor ante el exceso de fuerza. Le daba vergüenza llegar a esa parte, pero el relato de Víctor había sido bastante íntimo y sentía que se lo debía—. Actualmente vivo en una habitación compartida… Estoy en una pensión bastante hacinada, apenas tengo algo de espacio y pretendía buscar un lugar pequeño, pero que al menos fuese para mi solo. Phichit ya consiguió otro compañero de piso así que no puedo irme con él…

—Entonces vente conmigo.

Si Yuuri no hubiese visto cómo los labios de Víctor se movían, habría pensado que esa frase fue parte de su imaginación. Estaba estupefacto al escuchar esa propuesta, el ruso sonreía como si fuese lo más normal del mundo invitar a su compañero de trabajo a vivir con él, como si no fuese una decisión importante que mereciese meditación.

—¿C-cómo?

—Puedes vivir conmigo. Tengo una habitación disponible que no utilizo, se supone que es para visitas pero el único que viene es Chris y nunca se queda. No te cobraría renta porque el lugar es mío, así puedes dedicar más dinero a pagar tus deudas y terminarás antes.

—No puedo hacer eso, es demasiado —se negó de inmediato, alejando su mano del agarre de Víctor—. ¿Qué ganas tú con ayudarme? no quiero ser una molestia.

—No lo serás, estoy seguro —rechazó Víctor con un gesto de su mano—. Además, yo también ganaría mucho con esto. Estoy cansado de vivir solo, tendría a alguien más que pudiese hacerle compañía a Makkachin cuando no estoy. 

—Pero, Víctor…

No es que no quisiese, era que quería demasiado. Normalmente Yuuri se negaría tajantemente a una proposición así, no le gustaba ser carga de nadie, él arreglaba sus problemas solo y era bastante celoso de su espacio y tiempo… 

Pero con Víctor las cosas siempre resultaban distintas. Una parte de él imaginó mil escenarios cotidianos entre los dos, se vio cocinando juntos y viendo televisión, llegando luego del trabajo y paseando a Makkachin. Demasiado pronto anheló mucho más de lo que debería y esa idea lo asustó.

—No te presionaré, solo piénsalo —Víctor sonrió, tomando su mano otra vez y acercándose más a su lado de la cama—. Estarás más tranquilo aquí, podrías avanzar más rápido con tus pagos y te quitarás una preocupación de encima. Sería agradable cocinar para alguien más que para mí, así que también me ayudarías.

La mano libre de Víctor llegó a sus labios, sus yemas se posaron en el labio inferior causando un escalofrío tal, que todo su cuerpo se vio afectado. Por un momento pensó que lo besaría, pero el ruso se limitó a tirar suavemente para liberar su labio de sus dientes, había vuelto a morderse debido a la tensión.

—Su-supongo que lo pensaré —murmuró al fin, otra vez intentando romper ese silencio que cayó entre los dos—. Pero no prometo nada.

—Así me gusta —sonrió Víctor, sus ojos brillaron en ese gesto—. Buenas noches, Yuuri.

—Buenas noches, Víctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin un poco de acercamientos entre Víctor y Yuuri. La verdad es que a pesar de lo mucho que amo el hard entre estos dos, cuando surge el amor siento que todo es muy más lindo <3 ¡Pero no se preocupen! ahora se vienen un montón de escenas candentes~ condimentadas con esta tensión amorosa que se está dando entre ambos.  
Muchas gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia. De a poco espero que mi ritmo de escritura vaya volviendo a la normalidad, aunque no dejaré de luchar por lo que está pasando en mi país.  
Mucho ánimo y fuerza a mis compatriotas. Gracias a los demás por el amor que ha llegado.  
Katsu~


	32. Podría estar horas...

Víctor tragó saliva, observando preocupado el improvisado set que estaban preparando para la toma.

No estaba listo para eso. Desde que Yuuri había llegado a vivir con él, su presencia en su vida se había acoplado con tanta familiaridad, que los sentimientos que tanto había intentado contener se escurrían de él sin control alguno.

Y es que Yuuri no podía ser más imperfectamente perfecto. Cada mañana el japonés le hacía el desayuno, mientras que él era el que hacía la cena. El almuerzo variaba entre comprar algo hecho o salir a comer, conversaban por horas sin parar y a pesar de solo llevar una semana, Yuuri había terminado cediendo ante su entusiasmo y hasta lo acompañaba cuando sacaba a pasear a Makkachin.

Víctor estaba en una nube rosa y feliz. Le sonreía al japonés como bobo y se esmeraba en hacerlo sentir a gusto y cómodo, por un momento hasta olvidó que ambos eran actores en la industria del porno y que de hecho era su trabajo tener sexo. 

—Víctor, mañana iré al estudio a grabar. —Le había dicho Yuuri de pronto, congelando sus movimientos sobre el cesto de ropa sucia. El japonés no lo miraba, un tenue sonrojo cubría sus mejillas—. Y bueno… supongo que irás conmigo ¿no?

—¿Qué? espera. Es muy pronto para que grabes, aún necesitas otra semana de descanso —refutó de inmediato. 

—Víctor, necesito el dinero —Yuuri levantó la mirada, había un deje de culpa en sus ojos—. Además, estas escenas serán diferentes, así que no tienes que preocuparte por mi cuerpo… 

—Yuuri, por más delicado que sea no creo que sea buena idea —intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, tomándolo de los hombros para mirarse a la cara—. Si quieres cuando pasen las dos semanas te prometo que follaremos como conejos para que lo compenses, pero por ahora…

—Es solo una escena de manoseo. No tendremos sexo —replicó Yuuri, desviando la mirada otra vez.

Sus manos soltaron el agarre, Víctor estaba demasiado impactado mientras observaba el nerviosismo tierno de Yuuri.

Iba a ser un infierno, lo sabía. Esas escenas siempre le habían parecido una tontería, un fetiche extraño que algunas personas tenían y siempre las rechazó, pero sentía que el poder toquetear a Yuuri por tanto tiempo sin tener sexo al final podría resultar una tortura.

—Así que… tu plan es que nos graben mientras te toco… sin llegar a hacer nada —respondió, sintiendo la boca seca. Había cierto calor en su parte baja que se esforzó por controlar.

—Bueno… Tal vez después podemos hacer una escena de sexo oral —prosiguió Yuuri, el sonrojo llegó hasta sus orejas—. Así no es tan terrible para ti… Y bueno, también por el dinero. Sobre todo por eso, en realidad…

“Mentira” fue lo primero que pensó Víctor “pareciera que miente y que realmente quiere hacerme eso...”.

Eso había sido el día anterior, y ahora Víctor se encontraba esperando en el set mientras Yuuri hablaba con Mila.

Se veía tan atractivo. Suspiró desde su rincón, el cabello de Yuuri estaba peinado hacia atrás, sus lentes los había dejado en alguna parte, el trasero respingado se movía tentador en esos apretados pantalones que lo envolvían y la camisa clamaba porque le arrancasen los botones.

Víctor se moría por poder alargar la mano y besarlo, dormir juntos, hacer el amor por horas en su habitación, sin que nadie los viese… Quería verlo gemir su nombre y embestir con brío su cuerpo sudoroso, ver cómo se empañan sus lentes de tanto calor que producirían sus cuerpos...

—¿Víctor?

Se sobresaltó, Yuuri lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

—¿Cómo? 

—Te dije que ya estamos listos. ¿Estás bien? —Yuuri se acercó, luciendo preocupado—. Te ves afiebrado.

—No es nada, no te preocupes —respondió, desenvainando su mejor sonrisa para distraerlo—. Solo tengo un poco de calor, es el problema de cargar con este cuerpo sensual.

—Ajá, en ese caso, cuerpo sensual, ve a posicionarte —replicó Yuuri dándole un golpecito al hombro—. Ya vamos a empezar.

—Te veo urgido porque te toque —respondió coqueto, provocando una expresión graciosa en Yuuri—. Si quieres después de la toma puedo hacer que te desahogues un poco, tú me entiendes.

Le guiñó un ojo, sabiéndose seductor. Esperaba el típico sonrojo y reproche de Yuuri, pero para variar el japonés siempre lo sorprendía.}

Dio un paso más cerca, hasta casi tocar su nariz con la propia. La mirada que le lanzó prendió todo su cuerpo y por un momento olvidó cómo se respiraba.}

—Sabes, creo que ese será mi trabajo —susurró Yuuri, hasta su voz sonando ronca de deseo. El aliento chocó con su rostro y lentamente se deslizó hasta su oreja, poniendo un dedo en su pecho que poco a poco comenzó a bajar—. Cuando termine esta toma se viene tu oral, espero que te hayas descargado antes porque te aseguro que podría estar horas chupándotelo.

Se dio vuelta, caminando con seguridad hacia el centro de las cámaras mientras dejaba a Víctor con el corazón acelerado, una dolorosa erección y las manos ansiosas por tocarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado 84 años... Lamento mil la demora, mi vida ha sido un poco caótica últimamente, sobretodo en mi cabeza. Pero les traigo esta pequeña actu. Tengo el siguiente listo, creo que en un rato lo subo.   
Gracias por leerme!


	33. Manoseo en el transporte público

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy hice una actualización doble. Así que si llegaron primero aquí, les recomiendo leer primero el capítulo anterior.

Yuuri sentía el pecho acelerado, tuvo que darle la espalda a Víctor porque temía que su semblante se quebrara y el ruso notase lo nervioso que se sentía.

Qué va, también temía su reacción. ¿Y si había sido desagradable? ¿vulgar? ¿necesitado?

No entendía qué lo había llevado a reaccionar así, querer tentar a Víctor como si este no tuviese suficiente con tener soportarlo como compañero. El ruso podría estar haciéndolo con un montón de actores, pero se había dedicado a él todo ese tiempo para entrenarlo y ayudarlo, incluso había llegado al punto de abrirle las puertas de su hogar sin siquiera pensarlo.

Yuuri estaba siendo encantado rápidamente por él. Por lo bondadoso que era, lo alegre e infantil de su actuar en casa y ese cuerpo con el que fantaseaba por recibir durante toda la semana.

Tal vez sí que se había precipitado en grabar otra vez, pero por alguna razón sentía que era porque quería sentir las manos de Víctor en su cuerpo más que por su desesperación de ganar dinero.

Sacudió la cabeza, dándose golpecitos en las mejillas. Debía concentrarse, Víctor era su mentor y nada más, eso que hacían era trabajo y si vivían juntos, era porque el ruso tenía buen corazón y le había dado pena, no había otros motivos.

—Y… ¡Acción!

Suspiró, sin notar que había estado sosteniendo el aire todo ese tiempo. Miró por las falsas ventanas mientras levantaba una mano y la apoyaba en los supuestos fierros del bus en el que estaban.

Era una escena extraña, como todo en la industria del porno. Algunas editoriales grababan en un bus en movimiento mientras que otras armaban algo parecido a un autobús en el cual debían simular el vaivén de este, de esa forma se ahorraban todo el dinero, solo bastaba con introducir sonidos de transporte y listo.

Francamente, era evidente que no estaban en un bus. Pero suponía que a los consumidores del porno no les importaba mientras hubiese sexo.

De a poco sintió la presencia de Víctor tras él. Una suave presión tras su trasero lo alertó, mientras se mantenía estoico ante lo que se venía.

Era difícil no reaccionar cuando sentía el miembro erecto tras él, rozando en movimientos supuestamente sutiles, presionando a un ritmo entre sus nalgas mientras él debía dedicarse a mirar por las ventanas, como si ese falo no estuviese haciendo el intento de entrar en él

Siempre le había sorprendido lo fácil que Víctor podía tener una erección, suponía que era por los años en el oficio, pero no dejaba de resultar inquietante. Esa escena no tenía nada de erótico, y sin embargo la dureza del ruso contra sus nalgas se sentía muy real.

Comenzó a sentir ese oleaje caliente en el cuerpo, como si no necesitase nada más que esa presión de parte del ruso para sentir un cosquilleo excitante en la punta de los dedos, los toques fueron aumentando el ritmo y la presión, por lo que se movió ligeramente como si estuviese intentando apartarlo.

Por unos segundos dejó de sentir al ruso tras él. Tragó saliva, sintiendo la boca seca y el pecho acelerado, esperando ansioso el tacto de su cuerpo e intentando controlar la erección que rápidamente se formaba. 

Casi se estremeció cuando sintió la mano delicada de Víctor colándose por su cintura. La había metido bajo la ropa y el tacto era tan suave, tan increíblemente tenue que casi tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para comprobarlo.

De nuevo comenzaron los toques rítmicos, solo que esta vez la mano grande de Víctor lo sujetaba desde el vientre desnudo, presionando con más fuerza y provocando que el cosquilleo en sus manos se deslizase por más partes de su cuerpo, como olas que ondulaban lentamente hasta terminar de formar una erección.

Soltó un suspiro, removiéndose para alejarse. Víctor presionó con ahínco hacia él y de pronto sintió su aliento caer sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, una sensación de humedad caliente le siguió y no controló el impulso de taparse la boca para aguantar el gemido.

Solo unos cuantos roces y un movimiento de su lengua bastaba para que Víctor lo hiciese gemir. De pronto esperar una semana más para tener sexo con él resultó demasiado y en un impulso, presionó su trasero contra la erección, moviéndolo lentamente contra su compañero.

Escuchó el jadeo junto a su oído, la mano de Víctor se crispó bajo su camiseta, escondida de las cámaras. Una parte primitiva de él reconocía ese sonido, el tacto de Víctor resultaba vigorizante, como si sus ritmos se hubiesen sincronizado y de pronto la idea de conformarse solo con eso le parecía absurda.

Tuvo que obligarse a calmarse, respirando lento por la nariz mientras Víctor seguía presionando contra él. Su mano libre comenzó a deslizarse por sus muslos, lenta, torturosamente antes de llegar al notorio bulto que tenía entre sus piernas.

¿Cómo podía contener aquella energía desesperada que crepitaba en su interior, y que luchaba por escapar de él en forma de jadeos? Los únicos tramos de piel que sentía de Víctor eran las yemas de sus dedos acariciando su ombligo y aquella lengua aterciopelada besando el lóbulo de su oreja. Víctor no necesitaba nada más para ponerlo duro y caliente, deseoso de sentirlo dentro o de meterse dentro de él, Yuuri ya no lo sabía ni le importaba.

Solo quería fundirse con él, y ni siquiera fue capaz de controlar sus pensamientos y regañarse por desearlo tanto.

No importaba cuánto se acelerara su pecho ante la idea de besar a Víctor a solas, de llegar a casa y poder hacer mucho más que solo conversar.

Salir del set y esconderse en alguna oficina para sentirse en privado, demostrarle lo que podía hacer cuando quería enloquecer a alguien de placer.

De pronto la mano de Víctor se coló en sus pantalones, el movimiento fue tan rápido y certero que bastó un leve apretón en su miembro erecto para hacerle olvidar que estaban en una toma erótica.

—Víctor… 

El gemido salió bajo, necesitado y profundamente lujurioso. No había nada de falso en él, y aunque Yuuri nunca tenía que fingir cuando realizaba tomas con el ruso, lo cierto era que jamás había gemido su nombre, mucho menos se le había escapado de forma tan genuina y desesperada.

Ese nombre había sonado como súplica, y Yuuri ni siquiera sabía qué estaba suplicando.

“Tómame”.

¨Fóllame”.

“Tócame”.

“¿Ámame?”.

En el momento en que su nombre escapó de sus labios, sintió el gemido ronco de Víctor, la maldición en ruso y su cuerpo apegándose casi con violencia, reaccionando sobremanera a algo tan sencillo como aquellas sílabas.

—¡Corte! —La voz de Mila fue una vuelta brusca a la realidad, abrió los ojos asustado, recordando de inmediato dónde estaba—. ¿Qué fue eso, Yuuri? sabes que no puedes decir el nombre de Víctor.

La voz de Mila sonaba risueña, la miró apesadumbrado mientras esta solo alzaba una ceja, la sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Sería menos vergonzoso si tan solo Víctor lo soltase, pero al parecer este se negaba a apartar su cuerpo de él.

—L-lo siento —respondió, sintiendo el rostro acalorado de la vergüenza—. Me dejé llevar un poco.

—¿Se te olvidó que estábamos grabando? —respondió la rusa, risueña.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! —Intentó zafarse de Víctor, pero este ejerció más presión hacia él, su rostro estaba oculto mirando al lado contrario—. Víctor, suéltame, tenemos que empezar de nuevo.

—Sí, Víctor, hay que hacer la toma de nuevo así que a tu lugar —acotó Mila, se veía divertida—. Y Yuuri, esta vez no olvides que estamos grabando. Puedes gemir el nombre de Víctor en privado, pero aquí debes controlarte.

—¡Estás entendiendo todo mal! 

—¡A sus posiciones!

Soltó un suspiro, completamente avergonzado. Las manos de Víctor comenzaron a soltarlo lentamente y cuando pensó que se alejaría para comenzar a grabar otra vez, su aliento volvió a hacer cosquillas en su oído en forma de un murmullo.

—Si quieres cuando lleguemos a casa podrás repetir ese gemido solo para mí.

Antes de poder reaccionar, el cuerpo del ruso se había alejado.

Mierda, estaba perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin salió este cap del tintero, me costó un montón pero bueno, espero puedan disfrutarlo.  
Muchas gracias por leerme hasta aquí!


	34. 34~ Estudiante está dispuesto a todo con tal de aprobar

—Por favor profesor, si repruebo esta materia perderé mi beca. ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer?

Yuuri estaba jugando la carta de “alumno indefenso”. Lucía su habitual look de actor porno y le habían puesto un uniforme genérico, haciéndolo lucir indudablemente sexy y tierno a la vez.

Y él ya estaba duro. Estaba duro desde la escena del bus, desde que se había deleitado por 40 hermosos minutos en el cuerpo de Yuuri.

Desde que este había gemido su nombre, provocando un subidón de adrenalina que no parecía estar cerca de desaparecer.

—Eso depende de ti, ¿qué estás dispuesto a hacer para que no te repruebe?

Su tono de voz salió socarrón mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio, debía observar al japonés como ave rapaz y no debía fingirlo, porque lo único que quería era terminar rápido con esa toma e irse a casa. 

—Lo que usted quiera, profesor, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea—Yuuri se acercó, tomándolo de las manos y observando suplicante. 

Podía ver un brillo interesante en aquellos ojos vino tinto, ligeramente más oscuros de lo normal. Yuuri también estaba excitado. 

—Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar—sonrió, antes de tomarlo de los cabellos y forzarlo a que se agache. Intentó que el agarre fuese suave, pero era difícil contener la adrenalina que lo embargaba y terminó provocando una mueca de dolor en el japonés que solo lo excitó más.—Si estuviese un poco más relajado de seguro podría plantearme lo de tu último examen. Ya me entiendes.

Guiñó un ojo, como si esa frase no fuese lo suficientemente elocuente. La luz era tan brillante en aquel estudio que sentía el rostro y cuerpo acalorado, aunque debía darle bastante crédito a Yuuri, cuya expresión de lujuria parecía quemar todo a su paso.

Sentía que le temblaban las piernas de la expectación, por lo que luego al ver como Yuuri bajaba lentamente la bragueta, liberando su erección con teatralidad, prefirió sentarse tras el escritorio, haciendo que el camarógrafo se moviese para una mejor toma.

Así estaba más estable, aunque debía adivinarse algo de su desespero a juzgar por la mirada y actitud del japonés, quien había comenzado a masturarlo como si fuese necesario considerando lo duro y erguido que se encontraba.

Apretó los labios, conteniendo un jadeo necesitado. Yuuri aplicaba la precisión precisa, claramente había experiencia entre los dos porque se acoplaban en una química que fluía sola, Yuuri sabía dónde apretar y cuando masturbarlo para hacerlo liberar aquella gota en la punta del glande que rogaba por ser succionado.  
Llevó una mano a la cabeza de Yuuri. Deslizó los dedos por el suave y liso cabello, sujetándolo con la fuerza suficiente para provocar una ligera queja en los color cereza del japonés, los cuales vibraron contra su miembro, provocando otra oleada de calor.

—¿Está impaciente, profesor?—preguntó Yuuri, su voz dulce había bajado un tono, podía adivinar una sonrisa en sus labios—. Relájese, estoy aquí para ayudarlo  
—. Pasó la lengua lentamente por toda su extensión, tuvo que apretar los labios para no gemir, la cálida y húmeda lengua parecía deleitarse en su pene, de vez en cuando sintiendo el juguetón movimiento de sus dientes—. Desde aquí se ve mucho más atractivo que en clase, me entran ganas de conocerlo más profundamente, ¿me entiende?

Tragó saliva, observando embobado aquellos ojos convertidos en fuego, sintiéndose absolutamente perdido cuando Yuuri de pronto se alzó hasta él, un mechón de su cabello se escapó hasta su frente, luciendo incluso más atractivo de lo normal.

—¿Qué me dice, profesor? —insistió Yuuri, deslizando sus manos por sus muslos desnudos, evitando esa dolorosa erección que se erguía entre ambos—. Si hago esto bien, ¿me dejará tomarlo?

—Eres un alumno muy travieso, ¿no te da miedo que te repruebe por esta insolencia?—preguntó, alzando una ceja. “Cálmate Víctor, siguele el juego” pensó acalorado.

Yuuri se mordió el labio, inclinándose más cerca, como si no fuese suficiente lo juntos que estaban. Había comenzado a masturbarlo otra vez y desde ese ángulo, podría ver dentro de su camisa, justo hasta sus…

—Míreme—murmuró el japonés, su voz ronca de deseo lo atrapó como si fuese una polilla dirigiéndose hacia una luz. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de deseo y Víctor sintió su corazón acelerándose con solo notarlo—. Vale la pena el riesgo, profesor, así que si quiere puede reprobarme… pero no antes de que haga esto.

Pensó que lo besaría, sus labios estaban casi encima de él, logró aspirar su aliento contra su boca y estuvo a punto de probar aquella adicción que eran los besos de Yuuri, cuando este se alejó para agacharse otra vez, su boca envolvió su erección y él se perdió.

Se perdió una vez más en el más absoluto deseo; porque no existían palabras para describir lo que Yuuri era capaz de hacerle, los choques de placer que sacudían cada centímetro de su cuerpo solo con los movimientos de la lengua del japonés.

Gimió fuerte, puro y duro. Su voz parecía un gruñido cuando Yuuri envolvió su miembro con la lengua, apretando los labios mientras escondía los dientes, provocando una sensación sublime que creció en escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. 

Tenía saliva por todas partes, Yuuri sabía bien como dejarlo al borde, masturbando y lamiendo a un ritmo delicioso, al punto en que olvidó que se encontraba en un estudio de grabación enfrente de otras personas y cámaras.

Cogió el cabello de su amado japonés entre los dedos, sintiendo las finas hebras y agarró con fuerza, presionando su erección hasta introducirse en su garganta.  
Ya no pretendía esperar más… Yuuri debía saber lo que sentía esa misma tarde si era necesario, la emoción en su pecho se desbordaba y acabaría haciendo alguna estupidez si no hablaba de una vez.

Pero primero… Primero tenía una toma que terminar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -inserte meme de "han pasado 84 años"- 
> 
> ¡Hola a todo el mundo! No he abandonado mis fics, solo me di un tiempo para mi y absorver los 101 cambios que hubo en mi vida últimamente. Hoy volvió la inspiración y tengo otro cap de Kamasutra que subiré en un par de horas, será mas largo que este y espero que lo disfruten!  
Por otra parte, me ha llegado el mensaje de que han abierto una cuenta de Fanfiction con mis fics. Están 3 de mis historias ahí y vengo a aclararles que esa no soy yo. Estoy lidiando con eso pero por ahora solo quería informarles.   
Muchas gracias a todas por leerme y besotes!


	35. Actor porno de día, caballero de noche

Pocas veces había tenido el corazón pendiendo de un hilo. Cuando pensaba en el amor, solía decirse que no sería algo que conocería, jamás había sido parte de sus planes y tuvo que enamorarse para darse cuenta de ello.

En la vida había tenido que sobrevivir a muchas cosas. A pesar de su corta edad, Yuuri había emigrado a otro país a probar suerte, enfrentándose a una cultura tan distinta a la propia que el shock lo dejó encerrado casi dos meses en aquella pequeña habitación en la que vivía al principio.

Vivió el sentir que sus sueños se hacían realidad para luego conocer la ruina absoluta, la pérdida de una amistad que creía era para toda la vida y la desesperación de no tener qué comer o dónde vivir. Si bien el porno debió considerarlo como lo más bajo a lo que podría caer, finalmente había sido su salvación.

Ahora resultaba que cuando pensaba en el amor, lo primero que venía a su cabeza eran los ojos de Víctor. Su mirada severa y desdeñosa cuando recién lo conoció y esa sonrisa socarrona que de vez en cuando se le escapaba y terminaba desesperando en su afán de querer alcanzarlo.

Si lo analizaba bien, quizás lo que le molestaba de Víctor en un comienzo era el abismo entre los dos. Verlo en alto, inalcanzable y con un renombre que los separaba, como si jamás fuese capaz de arañar esa superficie que se interponía en forma de máscaras entre ambos.

¿Pero acaso no habían desaparecido las máscaras?

¿En qué momento Víctor se convirtió en ese ser tan infantil y familiar con él, abriéndole las puertas de su propio hogar? 

Todas las dudas que Yuuri pudo tener se aclararon cuando el nombre de su compañero escapó como un suspiro y de pronto entendió que lo que sentía hace tiempo se había transformado.

¿Y qué pasaba con Víctor? le había provocado, sin lugar a dudas. La promesa de un encuentro sexual al llegar al departamento estaba ahí, latente, pero las dudas comenzaron a carcomerlo y mientras Yuuri se dirigía al espacio que compartían juntos, observando la espalda de Víctor abriendo la puerta de su hogar, sintió que el pánico subía como espirales hasta su garganta.

¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué iban a hacer? Se acostaban casi todos los días frente a las cámaras y aunque había pasado poco más de una semana desde la última vez en el bukkake, Yuuri sabía que esta vez sería diferente.

El nerviosismo creció hasta convertirse en ansiedad. ¿Y si Víctor pensaba que solo quería sexo? no era eso lo que buscaba y temía que se creara un malentendido si lo rechazaba ahora.

¿Y si ya no quería que viviera en su departamento si le decía que no? 

¿Y si solo quería sexo, qué sería de él y sus sentimientos?

—Yuuri, ¿no vas a entrar? —preguntó Víctor, trayéndolo de golpe a la realidad.

Se encontraba de pie sosteniendo la puerta abierta esperando que entrase. Lucía preocupado, su ceño se fruncía entre sus cejas grises y Yuuri solo pudo asentir tragando saliva, entró al departamento con pasos rígidos e incómodos, ante la atenta mirada del ruso.

Makkachin esperaba sus cariños como siempre junto a la mesa del comedor, agitando su colita en espera de sus caricias. Yuuri, sonriente, se agachó para dedicarle un poco de amor perruno.

—Antes venía corriendo a mí y ahora parece que solo tiene ojos para ti —dijo Víctor risueño, se giró a mirarlo avergonzado, por lo que el ruso hizo un gesto despreocupado—. No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente. Es más, lo entiendo demasiado bien.

Su corazón se aceleró al escucharlo decir eso. El calor en su pecho llegó a su rostro y al ser demasiado consciente de lo rojo que se había puesto, terminó por colorearse más, logrando que voltease la mirada para que Víctor no lo viese así.

—¿Q-quieres cenar algo? me toca a mí cocinar —tartamudeó nervioso, levantándose de un tirón para ir a la cocina, evitando la mirada del ruso—. Te llamaré cuando la comida esté lista.

Se dispuso a preparar algo extra grasiento y grande, estaba ansioso y solía necesitar más comida cuando eso ocurría, por lo que se dispuso a sacar los trozos de cerdo para preparar su comida favorita.

Intentó concentrarse en la cocina y en el paso a paso de la preparación, pero seguía pensando en los sentimientos hacia Víctor y en si acaso sería capaz de comunicárselos, cuando de pronto unos brazos rodearon su cintura y una reconocida voz quebró el silencio.

—Dime, Yuuri, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás evitandome? —murmuró Víctor en un tono que reconoció de inmediato como amurrado—. No me hablaste en todo el camino y lo primero que haces al llegar es esconderte en la cocina.

—No te estoy evitando, solo vine a preparar la cena —respondió nervioso, evitando girarse para mirarlo. Sabía que si lo hacía, su rostro estaría demasiado cerca y perdería la cabeza—. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que me permites vivir aquí sin pagar renta.

—No intentes evadir el tema, sabes que me estás evitando —replicó Víctor haciendo un puchero y frotando su mejilla contra la de él—. ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

—¡No! —respondió agitado—. Jamás estaría molesto contigo.

—Ayer te molestaste porque quería bañarme contigo.

—Eso es distinto, no me molestan tus excentricidades, solo les pongo límites —respondió un poco más relajado. No ver su rostro ayudaba bastante.

—Entonces, ¿me dirás por qué me evitas?

Hizo un ruido con la garganta, evasivo. No sabía ni por dónde empezar.

—En ese caso empezaré yo, ¿podrías girarte? necesito ver tu rostro.

—¿Para qué? puedo escucharte desde aquí —respondió nervioso, sintiendo su pulso cada vez más fuerte. Temía que Víctor lo sintiese a través del abrazo.

—Soy mucho más elocuente cuando puedo mirar a la persona a los ojos. Anda, gírate, no muerdo. Al menos no fuera de la cama.

El tono entre ligero y risueño lo terminó por convencer. Víctor era impredecible a veces, pero sabía que ese tono era inofensivo, quizás estaba pensando demasiado como otras veces y el ruso en realidad no quería hablar de lo que pasó en el set.

Así que se giró, dejando el cuchillo de cocina sobre la tabla y limpiando sus manos en el paño de platos que tenía posado cerca. Víctor se veía sonriente y tranquilo, aunque podía adivinarse un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Quizás el calor de la cocina lo había afectado pero no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable así, con una vulnerabilidad que nunca antes había visto en él.

—Listo, ya me giré. ¿Qué quieres decirm…?

Se tragó sus palabras, porque de pronto Víctor había dado un paso hacia él, aprisionándolo contra el mueble de cocina, su aliento se encontraba encima provocando cosquillas en todo su cuerpo, como si su latente corazón se hubiese disparado y paralizado al mismo tiempo.

Veía sus ojos muy cerca, más oscuros y profundos que nunca. Yuuri viviría para admirarse de los ojos de Víctor, aquel rubor tenue de sus pálidas mejillas, las pestañas largas y rizadas, los labios carnosos, rojizos y con un tenue sabor dulce que pronto sintió contra sí.

El beso fue tan dulce e inesperado, que un suspiro se escapó de su cuerpo una vez lo tuvo contra sí. No sabía que estaba tan tenso hasta que se relajó contra el cuerpo de Víctor, besando más lento y delicado que nunca, sintiendo sus manos acariciar su espalda como si temiese que cualquier movimiento brusco pudiese romper el contacto.

Tuvo ganas de llorar, porque aquel beso no era de deseo. Había tanto amor en ese acto y en la forma que tenía Víctor de moverse, que quiso estirar ese momento para siempre, abrazando al ruso por el cuello y estrechándose contra él, su lengua entrando tímida en ese baile que compartían.

Ese beso fue íntimo, secreto y cómplice. En algún punto se separaron para seguir besándose, lo justo para recuperar el aliento. Yuuri no quería frenar ese beso pero en algún punto ambos se detuvieron, respirando contra el otro y buscándose en los ojos del contrario.

—¿Y bien? ¿Se entiende mi punto? —susurró Víctor. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

—Creo que necesito más argumentos —respondió, tomándolo de la chaqueta para acercar sus labios otra vez…

Y otra vez, y otra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches a todo el mundo! más vale tarde que nunca, aquí está el capítulo de kamasutra~   
Estos dos me tienen muerta de ternura, ya se vienen más momentos Victuuri <3


	36. Las manos quietas, Yuuri

Sintió la colcha bajo su espalda, Víctor lo había depositado con delicadeza, los besos que compartieron en la cocina comenzaron a subir de tono lentamente hasta que de alguna forma llegaron a la habitación.

Lo aprisionó con las piernas, sintiendo ese cosquilleo de calor y excitación que Víctor provocaba. Sus erecciones eran evidentes y en un arrebato de valor, llevó sus manos hasta la camisa del ruso, comenzando a desabrochar los botones.

Eso terminó por interrumpir los besos, Víctor lo observó agitado, tomando sus manos y deteniendo el proceso, podía ver la lujuria en su mirada mezclada con otro sentimiento.

—Yuuri, ¿no crees que vamos muy rápido?

Hubo un silencio luego de esa pregunta, quizás porque Yuuri necesitó un momento para procesarla. Sin duda no se había equivocado, Víctor había pronunciado esas palabras y a pesar de la intensidad de su mirar y lo expectante que se encontraba el ruso ante su respuesta, no pudo reprimir la risita que se le escapó y que pronto se transformó en risotada.

—Si no fuera porque tu risa es hermosa, estaría ofendido —dijo Víctor haciendo un puchero sobre él.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me preguntaste?

—Lo tengo muy claro, Yuuri, y sigo esperando mi respuesta.

—Pues… He hecho cosas en la cama contigo que jamás he hecho con nadie en la vida —respondió, carraspeando un poco—, y después de tener sexo contigo más veces de las que soy capaz de contar, francamente no creo que estemos yendo rápido.

—Pero Yuuri, ¿qué pasa con hacer el amor? —preguntó entonces Víctor, sus ojos brillantes fijos en él—. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, sin cámaras, sin luces, sin guión.

—Oh… 

Ese suspiro pareció llevarse todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y al parecer también su capacidad de hablar, porque por más que boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, no salía palabra alguna de él.

Víctor hablaba de hacer el amor. Nada de sexo o de porno, hacer el amor… Como dos amantes que se rinden una oda entre sí y de pronto el martilleo de su corazón pareció subir de volumen tres tonos.

Sonrió lentamente, sintiendo las mejillas colorearse. Entendía el punto, si bien el trabajo que tenían implicaba tener sexo frente a las cámaras, no significaba que debían acelerar su relación; lo mejor es que se tomaran todo el tiempo necesario para conocerse y sentirse apropiadamente.

—Tienes razón. Quizás debamos dejar eso para después —murmuró en respuesta, acariciando la mejilla de Víctor y dejando uno de sus mechones plateados tras su oreja—. Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero saber de ti.

—Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —respondió Víctor sonriente, hasta sus dientes eran perfectos—. Aún falta mi declaración, quiero tu respuesta.

—¿Es realmente necesario? —preguntó avergonzado.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Yuuri, las declaraciones son las que se recuerdan toda la vida —exclamó Víctor emocionado, sentándose en la cama—. Vamos, siéntate frente a mí.

Suspirando, hizo lo que el ruso le pedía. Se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas y las mejillas rojas ante la cursilería inherente de Víctor, pero al verlo tan entusiasmado se permitió sonreír.

—Bien, después de tanto tiempo compartiendo juntos y sintiendo todo esto por ti, al fin llegamos a esto. —Víctor tomó sus manos, en gesto solemne—, Yuuri, me gustas.

Intentó no sonrojarse, porque era estúpido y ya se habían besado y revolcado en la cama, fuera de todo lo que hacían en el set; sin embargo el calor en sus mejillas era algo propio de él por lo que se limitó a encogerse un poco y apretar el agarre de Víctor.

—T-también me gustas, Víctor —murmuró. Sentía que debía responder de inmediato, al fin y al cabo era verdad, estaba loco por él.

La sonrisa de Víctor se amplió hasta formar un corazón. 

—En ese caso, ¡seamos novios! 

—Mmm… Creo que te estás apresurando.

—¡Iuuri! 

Entre risas y pucheros del ruso volvieron a besarse, como dos adolescentes que acaban de descubrir los placeres del amor. Esa noche sonrió y rio tanto que sus mejillas dolían y descubrió pronto que ver los ojos de Víctor brillar era una de sus imágenes favoritas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini cap lleno de amor <3 en los siguientes capítulos vuelve la sabrosura, con una dosis extra de amor y tensión sexual innesperada.  
Muchas gracias por leer y a mi beta @asgaya por betear esto tan rápido!  
Recuerden mantenerse a salvo y cuidarse en esta época del terror, besotes pervertidos!


End file.
